Argonauts
by Obalesque
Summary: Voldermort is gone, but the Death Eaters rule. The Weasleys are deported from the wizarding world. Harry is in Azkaban. Muggleborns are in ghettos. Tonks is on the lam. To set it right it must be taken by force.
1. 0 Final Battle

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: In one day the war was over. In one day they were victorious. In one day hope and future is promised as they are wed. In one day it is all taken away.

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: None.  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

A/N This fiction is loosely based off of Ayla Pascal's Mudblood Act which can be read here:

http/ fic so easily grasp the feeling of hoplessness that you just want to cry for Hermione and her fellow muggleborns. For all those out there who enjoy a good angst fig I recomend it.

* * *

From the journal of Hermione J. Granger

March 02, 2000

There is an old muggle saying, 'Knowledge is power'. I find it very odd that the wizards in power view muggles as such primitives that they would ignore what the muggles consider powerful when they are bent on cleansing the world of them. I for one have always believed that the best way to eliminate your enemy is to understand everything you can about them, and I by no means am the only one who has ever believed that.

Through magic wizards can get the drop on muggles, but muggles have existed without magic all their lives. In that light nothing is easy for them. They can't just wave a wand to make the mess disappear, they have to physically do it by hand. Living without magic as a crutch they have become dangerously resourceful and resilient. Like roaches surviving a nuclear explosion it would take much more than a few spells to eliminate the muggle population off the face of the planet. Wizard kind could learn a lesson from them.

And muggleborns? If we were to bind together and stand up against the oppression we face everyday we would be a force not to be reckoned with. We have lived part of our lives without magic, and because of that we too are resourceful and resilient. Already having an understanding of the muggle world and being thrown so abruptly into the wizarding world forcing us to adapt made us a lot better off then most wizards. You could say we almost have the best of both worlds, certainly not like the halfbloods, but justly so. After all, how many Purebloods actually take the time to live with muggles and understand their ways?

I was thinking though, if a muggleborn were to become the next dark wizard bent on world domination, racism from the purebloods would cause the Ministry to crack down harder on us then they would a pure or half blood, but they would have to face some nasty situations in doing so. Most, if not all muggleborns, would have protested the Ministry. It's in our nature to fight oppression thanks to our experiences in what muggles refer to as the civilized world. We might not join the dark wizard outright, but we probably would not oppose them either. At least not until we or someone we love are threatened. Just like how many purebloods acted toward Voldemort before they learned he was a halfblood. After they'd become 'enlightened', they started frowning on halfbloods, claiming no pureblood could ever act in such a manner. Seem's they forgot all about Grindelwald.

Back then we muggleborns were angry about the racism we received in our everyday lives, but most of us knew that we could never do anything about it. Equality is something we would have to take by force. That is something many of us simply would not do, not because it wasn't right, but because it would have made us no better then the purebloods who oppressed us in the first place.

Back then I was called a filthy little mudblood at least once a week since my second year in school, though recently that has risen to nearly once an hour. However mudblood doesn't faze me anymore. I began teaching myself to take it as a compliment, and now freely agree with my tormentors out of defiance and pride, though I doubt they would see it that way.

I made an observation the other day that made me think. . . actually it made me sick. 'If I had known my efforts would have been so fruitless I wouldn't have bothered to work so hard in school.' I had said that. Hermione Granger. The hard working and confident know-it-all who always had the gumption to keep going no matter what. I had said that, and I am the one who escaped the repercussions of the war far less unscathed than my peers in the Order.

* * *

February, 1998

Three cloaked figures could be seen silhouetted against a silver moon as they jogged up the road that lead to Hogwarts. Being mid February, the cold night breeze easily sliced their uncovered brows; their toes near frozen in the deep snow as the moved toward the front gate. Nearing the witching hour they quickened their pace to reach the safety within as fast as they could.

Four months before now the Golden Trio disappeared from Hogsmead upon arriving for the start of their final year at Hogwarts to seek out and destroy the horcruxes Voldemort made for himself so many years ago.

Now they were returning to Hogwarts victorious in their quest to destroy the last of the horcruxes the Dark Lord had stashed. The final one remaining was Voldemort himself, though he knew his most precious of possessions had been destroyed. He probably wouldn't enter into a battle knowing that. Harry was sure he would have to go after him.

Standing outside the gates they waited for Hagrid to answer, and when he did he drew all three of them up into a deep bear hug that about suffocated them all. He carried the three inside the gates before setting them down and closing the doors, tears falling from his eyes.

"You damn kids. Why you wanna go and make everyone worry like that, huh. We thought something bad happened to you."

"Sorry, Hagrid," Harry smiled up at his gentle friend. "It was something Professor Dumbledore set me on before he. . . anyway, Hermione and Ron refused to let me go it alone. We need to gather the Order for a meeting. We have important information about Voldemort that they need to hear."

"Don't say that name, 'arry. I've got enough to worry about, don't need you jinxing the place up." Hagrid shuttered as he turned and began to lead the three up to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

The three teens noticed almost immediately that Hagrid was limping. Hermione moved up beside him leaving Ron and Harry behind. "What happened to your leg, Hagrid?"

"Oh, that was just the result of a small scrimmage with a few Death Eaters several weeks back, but I'm fine." Hermione didn't believe him. The look was in his eye's, the one a person get's when he's barely hanging onto his life.

Headmistress McGonagall was livid at the three when they were escorted into her office. She was obviously preparing for bed, her hair, usually in a tight bun, was loosely falling down her back. She couldn't believe they had the audacity to return after they disappeared from the train without word. She was real disappointed with Hermione who had been graced with the position of Head Girl.

None the less, Harry interrupted her and asked her to bring in Professor Slughorn and any other member of the Order that were in the area. She complied after a great deal yelling, though they didn't mind much. After all the life threatening ordeals they'd been through in the last four months they all stood blissfully in the direct path of Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall's wrath. It was how they knew they were home, how they knew they were cared for and alive.

With Professor Slughorn's help Harry revealed the task of destroying the horcruxes that Professor Dumbledore had set him on and how his quest had faired. The Order members were all astonished by the story but glad that the terror of Voldemort could be ended at last without the threat of him returning hanging over their tired heads. They were disappointed however that the Trio chose to keep such vital information to themselves.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Harry said. "But we realized that the fewer people who knew about the horcruxes, the less chance it would get back to Voldemort that we learned his secret."

After a quick meal and a once over by Madam Pompfrey they were sent off to their beds while the rest of the Order went about planing their next move.

* * *

Voldemort wouldn't dare an all out attack on Hogwarts while Dumbledore resided within, but now that he was dead, and news about his destroyed horcruxes hiking his ire, nothing stood in his way as his entire army gathered. The siege on Hogwarts began at five a.m. Not three hours after the Trio had drifted off to sleep. The magical wards a several century's worth of headmasters had placed on the school held back the attackers while the student's were roused from their dreams and gathered in the Great Hall.

Draco had gathered around him all the Slytherin's loyal to him at their table and was drawing out a plan of attack for them. He switched sides after his actions in his sixth year led to Dumbledore's death, and upon coming to Harry, revealed vital information that led to the eventual discovery of the Horcruxes locations. He was instrumental in swaying most of Slytherin to turn as well by playing on their need to run their own lives while keeping true to the Pureblood philosophies.

Headmistress McGonagall was not in there to organize so Professor Flitwick was barking out orders, though he was a naturally cheery man the look of worry stricken his features. No Order members could be seen, and Hermione pointed out that they'd probably already left the school to go about their business.

After half an hour the headmistress finally showed, only she was injured. She laid a light snack before the them, demanding they calm themselves, then called the professors and Dumbledore's Army to her side. She informed them that she had gone to the Ministry of Magic through her floo and asked for help, but no one was coming. The professors and DA just stared at her, angry and upset that they were left to die by the body of government who was supposed to protect them.

The only good news was that McGonagall managed to reach the Order but the Order before she left the Ministry by yelling at the top of her lungs that Hogwarts was under attack in front of many officials, including Kingsley Shacklebolt. We hoped they were standing right behind the Death Eaters at that very moment.

The younger students were automatically herded into the Headmistress' office to be floo'd out but the network was collapsed. That only meant the Ministry did not want anyone to escape. It, for the Order and the Trio, meant they were in Voldemort's service. With the floo network dead Professor McGonagall illegally portkeyed the younger student's to the safety of Beauxbatons, a last minute emergency procedure courtesy of Madam Olympe. Shortly after Voldemort portkeyed assassins directly into McGonagall's office moments before his lackeys blocked that option for escape.

Professor McGonagall made quick work of them with the help of a few house elves before once again summoning the DA to her side. They were split into groups and paired with a professor then sent to different parts of the castle to keep guard until the castle could begin to defend itself. Harry was told to take his group to the Chamber of Secrets and open it for a last resort fallback point. He and Voldemort being the only two able to open it they could ensure the temporary haven would not be easily breached by the enemy.

After what seemed an eternity, all of the fireplaces and smaller entrances into the castle suddenly disappeared leaving only the main entrance and secret passages open to the outside. The open windows were closed in a manner Ron had never seen before as he stood watch in the great hall, though he was sure Hermione would have told him that he would have known about it if he'd only read Hogwarts: A History. The walls around the open windows closed up leaving arrow slits, while the stained glass melted away like ice on a hot pan leaving a pool of water on the floor and a solid brick wall in it's stead.

With the castle in full defensive mode the remaining students were re-gathered in the Great Hall. Several members of the Order and a group of people from Hogsmead entered through one of the many secret passages and prepared to face off with the invaders once they broke through the castles natural defenses.

Tonks was among them and informed McGonagall that all the members of the Order world wide were gathering in the forest on the other side of Hogsmead, three hundred and thirty seven in total, a hundred in which were goblins from Gringotts. Charlie and his allies managed to bring the seven best trained dragons to their aid.

She also revealed that Rita Skeeter and many other reporters have been granted a safe zone by Voldemort himself. They stood on the outskirts keeping the wizard world informed of the battle so that, while the Order would soon die, the people they were trying to save could sit at home in their comfy chairs and read safely about it or listen to the war report on the WWN. Mere children were dying for the freedom of the ungrateful and cowardly!

It was silent for what seemed as hours as they waited for the Death Eaters first move. The enemy somehow kept itself concealed as several lookouts watched through the slits for any movement or sign. For hours nothing came until a thick magically fabricated fog covered the first three stories of the castle. The people from Hogsmead moved quickly to the Astronomy Tower to force a wind and clear the fog. Then it hit in the silence, a repetitive booming by the grounds gates out near the Forbidden Forest. The sound of giants using hammers and clubs as they attempted to breach walls.

Charlie ordered the Forbidden Forest around Hogwarts burned in a ditch effort to flush out the enemy as well as drive the giants away, but it hadn't worked. Once the flames took a quarter of the forest Dementors swept over the tree line and froze the flames without effort, but not before the flames spread to Hogsmead. The students were trapped and quickly overrun once the main door fell when the invaders accessed the grounds through the passage between the Screaming Shack and the Womping Willow, but they fought on for another week and a half like cornered wolverines.

Hagrid had was irrevocably injured defending Harry against two giants. His loyalty to Harry had been enough to fuel Hagrid to push his limits despite his previous injuries.

When Voldemort swept onto the grounds Flitwick, half dead from loss of blood, came from behind and cast a hex. Voldemort turned to Flitwick when he felt the energy surge, and taunted the Charms Professor at his failed hex. He then pointed his yew wand and cast the killing unforgivable, instantly slaying the small man. When he was killed Flitwick's body disappeared in a flash of light, ensuring those who saw that the charm indeed had worked.

Voldemort dropped down in pain, realizing immediately what Flitwick had done. The old Charms Professor hit him with a degeneration charm fueled by his own life force. With the old mans death Voldemort's skin started to burn and peel off. He called for one of his follower's to help him back to his tent.

With Flitwick and many of the other professorsdead Hermione and Draco, while holed upin the Library, began developing defensive strategies while Ron governed their executions like a game of chess. Seven years of never losing had now showed it's true usefulness.

Once in the field Hermione beat the dementors back with mass patronum spells cast in sequence with Luna and oddly enough Slytherins Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass at her side. Ron ignored the laws and cast the killing curse at any Death Eater unfortunate enough to cross his path, Neville standing bravely at his side with Colin and Dennis Creevey. Ginny led a group of her fellow Quidditch players in a succession of aerial raids, along side Millicent Bulstrode. Charlie and his allies released the dragons on the outside while Bill with the help of Gaknar the Vile led the goblins from behind the Death Eaters siege camp. The twins set ambushes up throughout the halls utilizing the use of the secret passages. Dobby did his share as he spearheaded the house elves champaign against the invaders.

Finally parents and family members arrived to save their children when they received word of the siege, many, including Luna's father, dying in the process.

In the end Harry, covered in blood, burns, and bruises, stood alone against Voldemort, who returned to the battle nearly skinless. He was weakened tremendously by the loss of horcruxes and the spell Flitwick cast, though the degeneration did not kill him. Harry took every advantage during the final standoff and came out victorious.

The siege on Hogwarts had gone on for a week without much help outside the Order. During the final battle many students and allies had died. Out of the three hundred and twelve DA, student's, and Order members who had stayed by Harry's side only ninty eight had survived. It must have been a miracle but all of the Weasley's stood amongst them.

When it was over Gryffindor tower had fallen from the giant's attack. The Great Hall collapsed thanks to Harry and Voldemort. The dungeons were flooded with the water from the lake courtesy of Oliver Wood and Adrian Pucey, both members of the Order. Hogsmead and the Forbidden forest were gone by means of Charlie's dragon fire, as well as the nearest muggle village the Death Eaters used as a Inferius reinforcement camp. But Voldemort was dead, permanently bound to the crypt by the loss of his soul. They should have been happy that it was over but it really didn't seem all that much like a victory with so much death, and a feeling that sat low in their guts warning them it was far from over. Why hadn't the Ministry helped?

* * *

A week later, the entire Order and those who had helped Harry were in attendance of Ron and Hermione's wedding that also doubled as an official victory party. The two refused to spend another minute separated after the war.

Butterbeer and wine flowed, a feast of fruits, meats, and sweets was consumed, and when McGonagall, while presiding over the wedding, announced Ron and Hermione as Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley tears of joy and cheers echoed throughout the Burrow garden. But the celebration had not lasted. Aurors appeared and arrested everyone present.

Ron had charges brought up against him the next day. Eye witnesses reported that he used the killing curse to ruthlessly slay Draco Malfoy, who had served on Harry's side knowing full well that Voldemort would lose. They may have hated each other but the Trio knew Draco was their ally, at least against Voldemort. Ron was sentenced to life in Azkaban by Percy himself. That was the start of their real suffering.

The new Wizengamot, who housed upon its council seats such people as Umbridge, Snape, Lestrange, Rookwood, and Avery, proceeded to shred the Order and their allies apart.

Bill was given one hundred years for organizing a goblin riot. Charlie was given one year for each building and tree razed, an estimate of over five thousand years. It was declared that since Mr. Weasley loved muggles so much that he and the rest of the Weasley's should live with them and were expelled from the wizarding world for the involvement with what the Ministry referred to as a vigilante sect. The twins lost their business and any money made from it.

Harry gave every last galleon of his inheritance to keep Hermione out of Azkaban. The Trio were being held responsible for the destruction of Hogwarts. Harry was sentence to life alongside Ron for the murder of Tom Riddle, a bright wizard who had been working to save Hogwarts from the vandals.

Hermione couldn't find a job. No one would hire someone who was remembered as Potter's Aberrant Diva, courtesy of Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet, not the brilliant witch people once claimed she was.

The student's who played lesser roles were given probation and house arrest, many of whom were children of Death Eaters. Other's, like Pansy, Neville, and older student's like Oliver and Adrian were all sentenced to Azkaban. Even Viktor Krum, who remained loyal, not to Potter, but to Hermione was forbidden to enter England again right alongside Fluer and her newborn son Arthur.

Only two people escaped the trials. Tonks managed to slip right out the Ministry onto the streets of London never to be found, while Hagrid fought his way out and vanished in a nearby ally. Mad Eye Moody also tried to escape but was hit with the curcatus from behind by Bellatrix.

If Dumbledore had survived there was no doubt things would have been different. But he was now the fading memory of a man the Ministry called a terrorist, though the condemned would always remember him as a hero. The Ministry discredited him. All his and the Trio's deeds and sacrifices meant nothing to those in power. Lucius Malfoy had made sure of that.

To prove his good will to the remaining free wizarding people he put up the money to restore Hogwarts to its original splendor.

Snape was celebrated as a hero because he executed a terrorist and finally gained his Order of Merlin, First Class. He was immediately appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts while McGonagall was forced to retire for her support of the Order and allowing delinquents to destroy Hogwarts.

Harry hadn't even noticed that Snape was not on the battle field. He'd have killed him otherwise. Rumors later arose suggesting that Snape was having a lobster dinner with the new Minister, Percy Weasley, the moment Flitwick had died. The greasy murderer of Professor Dumbledore who'd betrayed the Order had been the brains behind controlling the Ministry after he assassinated Scrimgeour.

But the downward spiral did not stop there. Voldemort may have been dead, but his message was not. Proof of that could be found in the infamous Mudblood Act. Two months after the trials all muggleborns were gathered and placed into communities not unlike the ghetto's the Nazi's first stored Jews. Within the act laws were instilled forbidding muggleborns the right to own a wand, to befriend purebloods, and to earn wages above the dire poverty level. Furthermore, muggleborns could be owned as slaves, bound to their masters in the very same way house elves were.

Hermione was one of the unlucky few and did not receive the luxury of a ghetto. Muggleborns who had gained any form of prominence in the wizarding community were placed in a bordello to serve out the remainder of their existence, and as such was her fate.

In the end the wizarding world left the condemned all behind, broken, and unwanted.

* * *

A/N: This is the start of it. I hope it sets the right mood for my fic and that you all enjoyed it enough to continue reading. I intend for it to be dark and ruthless in the fighting parts, but have a bit of love and humor to it as well.

Any reviews are welcome, including those nasty flames that pop up every now and then.


	2. 1 Old Friends

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: In one day the war was over. In one day they were victorious. In one day hope and future is promised as they are wed. In one day it is all taken away. Can it be taken back?

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Ginny, the twins?  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

* * *

Chapter 1 Old Friends

* * *

March 8, 2000

* * *

Ginny sat up in bed as her alarm went off. She looked over towards it's offending sound and frowned with malcontent as she reached to turn the alarm off.

She used to be a morning person back when she was a student. Now she hates to be anything but asleep, however she knew every bit she suffered her parent's did it tenfold. That's part of the reason she lived here with them. To give them support.

Restarting their lives in the muggle world had been very hard on all of them. They had used magic for so long that it was difficult to adjust to the lacking of it. It was real depressing to go and try magic only to find your powers had been blocked. Her mother had the most difficulty with that.

The Weasley's transition into the muggle world was grueling. None of them had any real understanding of how the muggle world worked. Hermione was kind enough to invite them to stay in her home so they could better transcend.

Both Hermione parents left for Brazil after things got real bad in seventh year. They opened a small practice and upon realizing they loved it there, decided not to come back. However, they were outraged to learn of the trials and were ready to return to protest the Ministry, but Hermione told her parent's that the Ministry was in the control of Death Eaters and that if they attempted to protest they would be killed outright.

Shortly after moving in Hermione sat the Weasley's all down and explained that it was for the best that they all get jobs and set up a 'community fund' to pay the bills.

Ginny was forbidden to finish school at Hogwarts, and was forced to start muggle highschool, but because of her wizard upbringing she did poorly. Eventually she dropped out and got herself a job. Molly was angry with her at first but ultimately understood Ginny's feelings.

She worked the basic five days a week keeping records at the Granger's old practice, using connections through Hermione to get the position. She also put in another three cleaning the offices at the town hall on the weekends. She did well for herself as she paid her way in the house, and was currently saving up for a new car.

The twins did the same. Both working as cashiers, Fred at a corner gas station, George at a fish and chips joint. They too paid their way with what little they made.

With Hermione's help Arthur forged the proper transcripts so he could attend a trade school where he learned to be an electrician. Passing with excellent grades he was able to get a good job working for the electric company, much to his liking, though plugs had lost their luster to the old wizard. To Arthur muggles have were no longer very interesting, but he had also gained a lot of respect for them. His greatest desire to learn how airplanes worked was realized when he found a book at the local library and was working to get his licence. He was now reading all about how space travel and DNA worked.

Molly on the other hand, not having any experience outside being a homemaker for nearly thirty years, took to keeping house like she did before. Most her day was spent cooking and cleaning.

They had done well for themselves, but there was a void in their lives that had once been filled by lost family and friends. She was especially worried about Hermione, who she'd watched being dragged from her home by Auror's, never to be heard from again.

Ginny looked over Hermione's old room. All Hermione's old books were collecting dust from two years of not being moved. Ginny forced herself to rouse for the day knowing she had to be at work in an hour to open the doors for the rest of the office. She turned on the radio to listen to the news. Things had been happening in the world that were odd even to muggles, and she had grown more concerned every day because she was positive the Death Eaters were responsible some how.

Twelve major and minor middle eastern countries pulled a one on the world stage when they melded together to form a new super power called the Kingdom of Iranistan (Thank you Mad TV and George W. Bush).

The Kingdom began systematically removing foreign troops from their lands. Those who refused to withdraw were hit with destroying toxins and chemicals so quickly that they were not given the chance to retaliate as they'd died to fast to do so.

Within two days Iranistan had itself closed up tighter than Fort Knox. All communication from the remaining troops ceased. It was hard for anyone in the world who knew of Voldemort or wizardry period not to think magic was involved somehow, and from what she heard from her remaining connections in the wizarding world she was positive the Ministry were in very least sympathetic towards the movement. Daily Prophet advertized with every issue how well the foreign war on muggles faired.

Iranistan was not the only troubling formation either. Thirteen southern and central U. S. states seceded and formed the New Confederation. The same paths were taken as the Iranistan took, but the Confederation slipped up, though that may have been tactical. They allowed the world to see what was happening within it's borders.

For some reason all of the muggles had flanked to the 'worship' of a panel of new leaders, denouncing both God and Country. Many of these leader's her father had pointed out were famous Colonial Pureblood Wizards, all of whom had a predilection for the dark arts and a few were considered wanted criminals in the Colonies.

He identified them as being part of a sect called Nihilists, the Colonies answer to the call of darkness, American Death Eaters who supported many forms of contemporary muggle evil. They had supported Hitler, and still do, funding many small Neo-Nazi groups. They are responsible for many hate crimes committed against other races, religions, and homosexuality, and admitted proudly to supplying small time gangs with drugs and weapons. They even helped promote white supremacy extremist groups such as the KKK. They were also silent backers of Voldemort. This was the damning evidence that proved the Death Eaters were definitely involved somehow, and that the whole situation may have been planned out over years.

Ginny was mostly concerned about the mass change in the muggles. At first she thought that the imperious curse could have been used, but that was unlikely as the number of betraying muggle were well over one hundred million. One master wizard could control anywhere from ten to fifteen victims without a problem, but not millions of muggles. That would mean there were millions of wizards in use, and that was just not plausible.

The world was quickly falling into another depression as mass hysteria formed in the general populace. 'Police Actions' were occurring everywhere.

'Fortunately we live over a thousand miles away from either uprising, but how long before the Ministry of Magic moves against the muggles of England,' she thought as she made her way to the bathroom she shared with the twins. 'And how long before my family is caught in the middle of it?'

She stopped midway to the tub and threw her head back, a painful cry escaping her lips.

"What, What happened," George shot up in his bed and called through the open door.

"I stepped on your keys, retard," she growled.

* * *

"Excuse me. Your not supposed to be back here."

Ginny was filling out the paperwork she needed to finish so she could close shop and go home when an old woman scuffed into her office and stopped to stare at her. The old woman pulled a shawl up over her head and ignored her as she hobbled into the records room and closed the door.

"Hey," Ginny demanded. She leapt up from her desk and followed the intruder. Ginny burst into the room and saw no one. She warily looked down all the file rows but found them empty.

"Where did you go, grandmother." Ginny was about to go get help when the door closed behind her by the old woman who smiled up at her.

"What are you getting at, grandmother? Do you need assistance?"

"Long time no see." The woman's voice was broken and raspy. Her words shocked Ginny slightly.

"Excuse me, but who are you," she asked warily.

"Been two years now hasn't it."

"What," Ginny asked, preparing to protect herself. It wasn't everyday a complete stranger mentioned history, especially when the history mentioned lined up with the final battle.

"Bet the Ministries still after me bum," the old woman voice started off raspy but ended smooth and young as the wrinkled crones face morphed into one of youth, with blue eyes and pink hair.

"Tonks," Ginny asked, shocked at who she was seeing.

"Wotcher, Weasley," the ex-auror grinned at her old comrade.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes, but after a moment she ran to the older woman and embraced her in Molly worthy hug. "Oh, you scared me, Tonks. I thought for sure you were a Death Eater. Where have you been hiding."

"Here and there." She hugged Ginny back before pulling away. "Anywhere the Ministry isn't."

"Merlin, I don't blame you. You and Hagrid were the only ones left unpunished by the Ministry last I checked."

"Still are. Though I have no idea where Hagrid went off to. I heard he was seen near Hogwarts right after he escaped. They're saying he robbed Dumbledore's tomb, apparently he made of with the body, but I doubt he's still around. I bet he headed to France. Anyway, being an metamorphmagus really helps when your trying to hide."

Tonks shifted her nose into a mushroom and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway, can I crash with you for a day or two?"

"You never have to ask. Let me finish up work and we'll head over."

"Cool," Tonks replied, morphing back into the little old lady.

* * *

"What. . . is that?" Tonks looked down at the beat up, neon pink, compact import that Ginny was getting into.

"My car."

"It's a piece of shit car, Ginny. Aren't you afraid it's going to explode or something?"

"Every second I'm in it."

"I cannot believe you would subject me to this kind cruel and unusual torture."

"Why not. I'm a Weasley."

"Point taken."

"Besides, I've become quite a sadomasochist lately, or so says the twins."

"Yeah, I think I can relate. Willingly suffering physically to alleviate the emotional pain, yet gaining so much pleasure at the thought of ripping Snape's cock off," Tonks grinned as she got into the front passengers seat.

"If you ever get the opportunity, let me know. I'd give my left nut to see that," Ginny grinned.

"What did you say," Tonks gasped at the grinning Weasley.

"I'm messing with you, anyway, you better buckle up. Sometimes I loose the brakes in this thing and have to find a hill."

"What," Tonks eyes went wide.

"I'm kidding."

"Ha, you fucking prat."

Ginny started the car up and turned on the heat. "No. I just drive like a woman, or so says the twins."

"They say a lot, don't they," Tonks shook her head as she buckled her seatbelt.

"They're very cynical. They kind of lost the prominence in their sense of humor."

"I thought I'd never see the day."

"Oh, it's still there, it's just faded."

"How about Arthur and Molly? How are they holding up?"

"Better than at first. Mum spends most her time busying herself around the house, although today she will be out with dad having a nice dinner. He got himself a job working for the electric company."

"Oh, really. All that fascination with plugs finally paid off."

"When he began studying at the tech school he made top scores. He really didn't need help in explaining any of the subject matter. He sucked it all up like electricity was his first nature."

"At least they're doing well."

"Yeah, but with them being out I get to make dinner tonight, which means take out."

Ginny pulled out her cell phone and called in her order. Twenty minutes later she pulled into the parlor.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok," Tonks nodded. She couldn't believe how much Ginny had changed over the last two years. Ginny's once sparkling, passion filled, bright brown eyes were just a pale brown with almost no life to them. Her once fire-red hair, that was shiny, healthy and long, was now cut just below her ears and had faded to a dull red. Ginny once had a set in her way, no nonsense attitude that held a slight glimpse of the ornery Weasley disposition the twins were famous for. Now it seemed she was just going through the motions, living day by day in a world she was never really a part of.

Tonks felt sorry for Ginny. She knew the girl would have had a bright future in the wizarding world had the Death Eaters not taken control of the Ministry. She could have been an auror or a pro quidditch player, but instead the girl was a record's keeper for a small time dentist office making minimum wage and driving a car that could kill her at any given moment. Tonks imagined Arthur and Molly would have done better for themselves without the children in the house to support. The twins would probably be millionaires by now, no doubt opening another shop or two, maybe even buying out Zonko's. At least they weren't in Azkaban.

"So, what have you been up to," Ginny asked. She handed several bags of fish and chips to the old woman in her passengers seat as she climbed into her pathetic little compact car. She put her seatbelt on and pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm going to all the remaining 'free' Order members and asking if they want to do something about Snape and the Ministry"

"Oh. Who have you got so far."

"You're the first person I've spoken to about it. I figured if I get the Weasley's and the last free bird of the Golden Trio other's might join us."

"Oh. Ok. I don't know exactly where Hermione is. Auror's dragged her out of our house shortly after that Mudblood Act was passed, and believe me, we tried to find her. But being exiled and all. . .. Mum and Dad might not go for it, not yet anyhow," Ginny sighed. "We all have reservations about doing anything after the trials, but I know for a fact that the Twins have mentioned wanting to do something, and personally I hate allowing the injustice just go unchecked."

"Well it's a start. I've heard rumors about where Hermione might be, but I have to look into them to be sure. If they're true, it should be easy enough to bust her out."

"Have you? Where?"

"All the more prominent muggleborns were sent to a bordello in Knockturn Alley, 'to put them in their place'. I believe she may have been sent there."

"Oh. . .."

"If not, then she is a slave somewhere. Either way, I'm going to find her and bust her out."

"Good," Ginny whispered. She couldn't believe what Tonks had just said. Hermione as either a slave or a prostitute was not something Ginny wanted to imagine.

"Even if we decide not to help you against the Death Eaters, which is very unlikely, we will assist in Hermione's escaping. The twins will be home from work soon. Mum and Dad will be out until late. That will give you time to pitch your cause to us."

* * *

"Ginny, what's for dinner," Fred called as he slammed the door behind him.

"Take out in the basement," they heard her call up through the doorway downstairs. "You two come down here we need to talk, and close the door behind you."

George jumped down the steps and flopped down on the couch, Fred behind him. "Whose that," he asked taking a box of food from the table.

Tonks couldn't help grinning. The twins were almost exactly as she remembered them, with the exception of the fact that she now could tell them apart. Fred had a deep scar along his left jaw that started at his ear and ended halfway to his chin. George too had a scar just above his left eyebrow, though not as prominent. Both were courtesy of slashing hexes sent their way by some unknown Death Eater who died at the hands of Hagrid.

"It's me," Tonks said morphing out of her elderly disguise. The two sat in shock before George got up and tackled Tonks with what the old George would call a manly squeal. Tonks chair collapsed under the added weight as the twins both hollered at her.

"There's a stick in my butt," she cried as Fred dropped his food on the carpeted floor and joined the dog pile.

"Ow, my butt, my butt!"

"Normally," Ginny started, a smile gracing her lips, "I wouldn't stop you all from the celebration, but Tonks says we need to discuss what happened after the battle and what we're going to do about it."

"Really," George asked.

"I have no intention of sitting around and doing nothing," Tonks nodded as the twins climbed off of her and helped her up. She kicked the remains of the offending chair and robbed her backside while evilly eyeing the leg that insisted on getting fresh with her.

"Something needs to be done. It's been two years. I think revenge is long overdue," she said. Fred and George nodded in agreement.

"We agree a hundred and fifty percent," George replied.

"Good now we need to form a plan of action," Tonks stated, glad that they were on the same page so far. "First move, I'm going to find and free Hermione. We need her."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up shortly, like tomarrow.


	3. 2 Bordello Fiasco

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: What nefarious plan could Tonks and the Weasley kids have come up with to free Hermione from her confines?

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Tonks, Weasley kids, Hermione  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

A/N: To A bored college student!  
I'm glad you enjoy my fic. It means a lot if just one person does because it makes the whole effort that mush more worth it. And the mature writing comment, thank you.

* * *

March 12, 2000

* * *

She sat at the writing desk in her private quarters staring out the open door that led to the caged courtyard she was fortunate or unfortunate enough to be graced with, she wasn't sure which. Most of the other guys and girls did not have such a luxury, and it was a luxury in comparison to how the other's lived. She was a high priced Cyprian, as the noble purebloods chose to refer to her as, selling for one thousand galleons a shot, ten grand for a night. Unlike the other's, she had access to the courtyard, a private bedroom with bath, and an entertainment room where she catered to the needs of her client's. Only three client's had managed to be able to afford to visit her. 

The Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, who enjoyed the encounter type coined to be a wham-bam-thank you ma'am. His only demands of her is that she remain absolutely silent, and to not look at him in any way. He was foul in her mind, getting off by whispering degrading remarks about him fucking her instead of Ron. She hated his visit's most because with his red hair and freckles he reminded her too mush of her lost husband whom she did not get the opportunity to consummate their marriage with.

Thesecond client was Headmaster Severus Snape. He visited once every month or two, preferring a more sadistic approach in a theatrical sense. He liked to revert back to the days when he would teach her. It would start out with a normal potions lesson that like always ended up in him taking points from Gryffindor and someone receiving detention.

She learned to let him break her slowly, then scream as loudly as she could to quickly get him off and on his way, though much to her ire the quickest she got rid of him was three hours. He was heavy into bondage and humiliation, but she never got truly hurt by him. Six years with his cruelty in school had numbed his actions towards her.

Governor Lucius Malfoy was her final common client, visiting at most three times weekly. He enjoyed a more leisurely approach, to languid for too much exertion even in his sexual endeavors. All nighters with him occurred once a week accompanied with the over consumption of wine, chocolate, and fruits, while she casually and lethargically service him. He even took her out of her confines once every month or two to keep her in his bed for weeks at a time, the only thing stopping him keeping her permanently was Percy and Severus.

She tried not to complain to herself too much. She really had it better than the other muggleborns in the bordello. Five sickle men and women were used by the foulest of drunkards a hundred times a day, leaving the once commendable muggleborns such as fifty seven year old Jessica Whiting, writer of the Hogwarts Muggle Studies book Explanations for the Curious Wizards, broken and on their death bed. Even then she had to entertain clients, her price dropping down to a single sickle because she was expiring.

Hermione shuddered when she thought of how she would be in that same position in a matter of years. She was ashamed of her actions, but she did her best to always please Lucius, becoming completely subservient and blandish to him while knowing full well that the longer she stayed in his graces the better off she'd be in the long run, even if that meant resorting to calling him master and daddy. She desperately hoped for some way out.

She thought back to when she first was placed here. She was so afraid. Lucius was her first client, buying out her virginity from the hundreds of men and women who vied for the right. He was gentle, considering her position, and apparently impressed with her as he immediately went to her Madam and demanded the price for her raised to the point that just anybody couldn't have her. For that she was grateful.

She was surprised however when Minerva McGonagall visited her six months into her imprisonment.

"You expect me to. . .," Hermione asked nervously. She loved her old Head of House, but not that much.

"Absolutely not, Miss Granger. I only thought you would like an hour with a familiar friendly face."

Hermione sobbed, then cried for the first ten minutes in McGonagall's arms before her old mentor presented her with an old Hogwarts a History. Hermione cherished the book more than anything. It was unedited by the Ministry, depicting all of Dumbledore's glory without taint.

McGonagall returned only twice after that first visit bringing tea, biscuits, and more books. She would have visited more but the price she had to pay to buy Hermione's time for an hour was too expensive. Each visit meant the world to Hermione, however, and she did not complain about the lack of them as they were beyond precious.

The sound of the door's opening in the meeting room where she entertained her clients forced her out of her reverie, and she raised quickly to get it over with. She expected to see Percy, as he hadn't visited in a long time, but was shocked when she stepped through the door to see a stately young man dressed in noble robes and another who must have been his servant. They were accompanied by her keeper, a large blonde simply deemed Madam.

"This is Lord Roth from the Colonies. Entertain him," Madam ordered. Hermione did her job following proper mudblood protocol as she kneeled before the Lord and dropped her head to the floor. The door closed behind them and she waited for his order to move.

"Disgusting," he spat, but Hermione did not react. The old Hermione would have shot back an insult but she had learned from the other guys and girls encounters during the last two years that it was best to remain as if soulless, to be as passive as possible to the purebloods insults.

"Have you always lived like this, Hermione?"

Her eye's popped open as the man spoke to her in a manner that suggested that he was familiar with her.

"Get up. I hate the way they treat you." Hermione looked up at her client in shock. "The Hermione I knew would have gone down kicking and screaming."

Hermione felt tears flooding her eyes as she watched the man morph into the unmistakable face of Tonks. Tonks knelt beside her and began to whisper, "I can get you out of here if you want." Hermione gasped, then nodded timidly.

"Good. Servant, strip," she snapped at the man behind her who looked dazedly ahead, then mechanically followed her orders. "Imperious curse, had no choice. You up for some polyjuice?"

"I- yes. Give it too me."

"I need one of your hairs to turn bucko here in to you. Take your dress off, he'll need it."

Hermione plucked one of her hairs out for Tonks then proceeded to peel her skin tight evening gown off of her body, leaving her in the silk slip that Lucius insisted she wear. She watched as Tonks pulled one of the mans hairs out before handing him the polyjuice with her hair in it. He gagged as the potion slid down his throat but he drank the entire dose as directed. Moments later his body shrank and his short black hair grew into long kempt brown curls. He stood before the two women, a completely nude version of Hermione. Tonks was slightly amused to see an animated tattoo of a gryphon devouring a coiled snake then taking flight. She cast Hermione a humored look.

"A tale for another time, perhaps."

"Right. Put on his clothes and take the potion."

Hermione did as she was told and choked on the vile potion the same way she had in her second year. Finally she got it down and waited as her body changed.

"Ok. Let me get my things," Hermione gasped as she wiped her mouth with a sleeve. She turned and went into her private room, returning a moment later with a bundle of books.

"What are those?"

"Books Professor McGonagall gave me during my time in here."

"Give them to me, I'll stuff them in my robe pocket. Servant, get on the bed and go to sleep. Remember, act natural." Tonks turned her wand to the man in the bed and stupefied and obliviated him. She then morphed back into the noble, opened the door and stepped out, Hermione following.

They walked through the complex, right by the Madam, and out the door without a problem. Hermione grinned from ear to ear as she was lead out of Knockturn Ally, through Diagon Alley, past Dean eating lunch with Parvati in the Leakey Cauldron, and into Muggle London.

"Oh, Merlin," she sighed, taking in the smell of muggle smog and technology. "I never thought I would miss the muggles so much."

"Come on. We need to get you hidden before that potion wears off."

Tonks led Hermione into an alley where she joint apparated to a shore side. She looked out on the ocean and shivered as a icy wind swept over her.

"This way to the shelter," Tonks said, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder. They moved into a wooded area away from the beach. In the woods Tonks approached a fallen tree and stashed her wand and the polyjuice decanter in it.

Hermione cocked her head and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could ask Tonks started off deeper into the woods. Hermione ran after her but stopped when a shiver ran over her spine then a void took over her gut.

"Tonks, why do I feel so. . . empty. Is it dementors," Hermione asked before the polyjuice potion wore off prematurely. Tonks disguise also faded away quickly leaving a brown haired green eyed version of the ex-auror.

"This is a dead magic area. Magic cannot exist here, so the ministry generally avoids this place."

"Dead? I never came across that concept in my studies."

"Not surprised. The very existence was on a need to know basis, meaning the only people who really know about it are the Unspeakables and Dumbledore," Tonks almost choked on the professors name. "He told me about it back before he died. We were just talking about ways to stop Death Eaters from using magic and this area popped up in the conversation. The reason I brought you here is because of the fact that tracing charms cannot penetrate the dead space."

"So you know where other places like this are?"

"Two other's, though not as hidden as this location. The nice thing about these area's is Ministry don't care to know about them. For some reason their afraid that places like this will stint their magic or something, but I've been living here for the last two years and it hasn't effected me any. Anyway those Ministry pricks are stupid." Tonks stopped for a moment to wait to Hermione who was lagging behind. Once again Tonks put an arm around Hermione's shoulder to keep the both of them at an equal pace.

"I got bit by a vampire a year into my exile, much to my disgust at having failed to protect myself. I immediately came back here and wouldn't you know it, not once have I transformed. I'm guessing, just guessing, that this area killed the infection just as quickly as it killed your polyjuice potion."

"But does it kill the magic in us? Is that why I feel. . .."

"No. Magic in us is natural. Magic in my wand and the polyjuice potion is not. It is altered by someone to take the shape we desire."

"So we are safe from losing the magic but everything else is not."

"Aside from the fact that in this area we cannot use magic, yes."

"I'd like to look into that."

"You'll get your chance now that you're free."

"I cannot believe I am finally free. How did you find me?"

"Long story. I heard about the Mudblood Act while I was hiding and decided to look into it some more. I found articles about it and all it's victims when I broke into the Daily Prophet in search of answers and discovered that you had been dragged out of your home and carted away. I needed to find out who actually abducted you. Rita Skeeter is very forthcoming with information when under the imperious. I learned all I could from her about what had happened, then I obliviated her to ensure she never told anyone what I'd done.

"I then hunted down the two Auror's who captured you. I had to be careful with them. I couldn't just capture and question them. Auror's are better trained against that kind of thing. So I cut a deal with the vampire who caught me. If he would help me question them, I would help him by letting him eat them afterwards. It was basically a free meal, something a vampire would never turn down," Tonks grimaced at the look Hermione threw her.

"I know, Hermione. It's bad that I cut that kind of a deal with a vampire, but I kind of had very little choice, and I recognized one of them was the same one that testified against Ron. Anyway, we laid in wait to trap the Auror's and the was stupid enough to walk right into it. After forcefully questioning them for three long hours I finally learned that you were placed in the bordello."

"So the Auror's are dead?"

"Yes."

"For some reason I don't feel remorse. Those two were extremely rough with me. What happened to the vampire."

"Alessandro Serapretas. We talk every now and then. He is real nice once you get to know him. Oddly enough, I consider him a friend." They came over the hill and down a dirt road, past an ugly, neon pink car. "Over that way is a shack. That's where we'll be staying."

"Please tell me that's not your car."

"I'm not suicidal, Hermione," Tonks laughed. Hermione grinned as she saw the shack come into view. It was a tiny, cozy looking log cabin, with a large fuel tank on one side.

Hermione heard the unmistakable voice of Ginny throwing some snide remark, then the sound of Fred or George mocking her, the other twin laughing. Her face lit up as she broke into a run towards the shack and busted in to see Ginny and the twins sitting around a small table. The three Weasley's turned to look at her.

"Hey Hermione, welcome home," George gave her a dopey grin. Fred waved at her flashing the same grin while Ginny leapt up and ran to her.

"Oh, Ginny. I missed you so much," Hermione cried out in joy as she wrapped her arms around Ginny.

"I missed you too, Hermione."

"Hey, Hermione," Fred said as he and George joined the hug.

"Hi Fred, George."

They stayed like that for a minute before the twins finally pulled back and returned to their chairs.

"Sit down, Hermione. Have a butterbeer."

"Thanks."

"I bet your wondering why we busted you out."

"You mean why I busted her out," Tonks said as she stepped into the warm shack and closed the door behind her.

"You may have done all the work, but it was Weasley money that bought your way in that place."

"You four are up to something," Hermione observed out load. Everyone looked at her with mischievous grins while Tonks finally joined them.

"Yes, we are. We just don't know what exactly yet," Ginny started. "We have a final goal, but we need your help planning the course of action."

"Well clue me in."

"Are you sure you want to jump right into that, Hermione. You just got out," Tonks asked.

"They're going to notice I'm missing soon. Better to get started right away with whatever your doing then to dawdle waiting for them to come get me."

"We are going after the remaining Death Eaters," Fred said. Hermione cocked her head and looked at him skeptically.

"You're not just thinking common little pranks are you."

"Nope. We decided to go big," Fred flung his arms up dramatically.

"How big," Hermione asked.

"Revolution," George said. "We're taking out everyone standing in our way. They made us the bad guys. They need to pay."

"And not just a little," Fred added.

"We want them to suffer as much, preferably more than our brother's, Harry, and every muggleborn in England," George said.

"We want to restore my family's right to exist in the wizard community, and the lives of the members of both the DA and the Order of the Phoenix," Ginny said. "What do you want, Hermione?"

Hermione thought about what she really wanted if she were to pursue revenge then stated calmly, "I want this hogwash Mudblood Act abolished and every muggleborn compensated. I suppose I would also like to fix Professor Dumbledore's good name, as well as ours, and to put McGonagall back in Hogwarts where she belongs."

"I want my job back and I want to free the wizard world of the tyrants controlling it," Tonks added.

"The only way to do any of that is war," Hermione said.

"If that's what it takes. But technically in my opinion the war never ended," Tonks stated seriously.

"We'll be labeled like the Death Eaters were," Hermione said.

"It won't matter, we're already labeled."

Everyone was silent as they took in what Tonks had said. George made an annoying slurping noise through his straw as he took a drink of his butterbeer.

"Tonks. What about the Ministry," Hermione asked.

"They are not the Ministry of Magic anymore, Hermione," Tonks said. "They are a puppet ministry set up by V-voldemort's followers to destroy the lives of those that would make an effort to protect anyone not in their little circle of killers!"

Hermione thought about what was being said, then turned to tonks and asked one last question, "What type of tactics will we be using?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Well. We may as well do it right," Hermione sighed.

"Ok Tonks," Fred grinned.

"Can we bust out our brother's now," George asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," she slammed her fist on the table.

"No," Hermione said.

"Hermione-" Tonks started.

"I said no Tonks," she countered forcefully. "I want Ron back just as much as any of you, maybe more, but what part of do it right did you not understand? As an ex-auror you of all people should know we cannot go into this blindly. We have to proceed with the utmost caution. We cannot just rush Azkaban without alerting the Ministry of our actions and we don't even know where it is. We need to be subtle. We need to do a lot of planing, gather our allies and resources, find a more suitable base of operations, and we need to find a way to remove the anti-magic wards on us and get new wands. If we're going to start a war we need to do it right."

"I'm not starting a war, Hermione," Tonks growled. "I already said as far as I'm concerned the war never bloody well ended!"

"Fine, Tonks. Don't use that language at me," Hermione snapped shaking her head. She reached over and pulled her books from Tonks robes. She chose one red leather bound book and opened it, lifting an ornate no ink quill gifted to her by Lucius from a notch in the binding.

"Hermione. If you don't want to do this-"

"No Tonks, you're right. The war never really ended, did it. I just kind of got used to playing the submissive is all, and I have a right to be nervous about this, don't I?"

"We really need you on our side Hermione. After the professor's all died, you and Ron basically led us to the victory we had at Hogwarts. You are the most intelligent person we have right now. We need your guidance and advice in this," Ginny said.

"I'll help."

"Good. I knew we could count on you," Tonks grinned. "Where do you feel we should start?"

"We need a name and a manifesto."

"Argonauts," Ginny said.

"What? Where'd you get that from, Gin," Fred asked. "Pull it out youer arse?"

"No, I watched a special on the telly last week about Jason and the Argonauts. Our situation is somewhat similar. We need to retrieve the golden fleece which for us is the Ministry of Magic, and we also have a lot of ordeals standing in our way."

"Jason overcame his trials and got what he desired regardless of everything he and his crew went through," Tonks said. "That alone could be used as a real moral booster when needed."

"I think it would be appropriate to take on such a name," Hermione smiled.

"All for the proposed name," Tonks asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Then it's settled. Let the first official meeting of the Argonauts commence. The next order of business is the manifesto. Hermione, I think you should be the one to write it. You heard our desires earlier, and I have no doubt you could think of a few more to add."

"Ok."

"We also need to assign jobs for one another. We need to be sure everyone is doing what they can to help us succeed. Since I was an Auror and have more experience in this kind of covert activity I would like to propose that I take on the lead of the Argonaut's until someone of more knowledge comes along. I will also serve as head of reconnaissance as well. "

"All in favor," Hermione asked. Everyone agreed.

"Very well. Hermione, I would like to appoint you to the lead in the tactician and intelligence department of our order. Any objections?"

"No," echoed throughout the room, and Hermione found herself blushing.

"Fred, George. I would like for you to be the development division. Now, when I say development I mean we may need to set traps and other tricks for our enemies. You both were critical in breaking down Umbridge's rule over Hogwarts your last year there, and you exercised your talents flawlessly at the during the final battle. I think it would be wise to possess a more, lucrative arsenal, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. We can do that," Fred chuckled.

"Good. Ginny. I want you to assist me with the recon. You have connections in the wizarding world still. Use them. I would also like you and the twins to serve as the muscle behind the tactics if that's ok with you."

"That's fine," Ginny said. Fred and George nodded in agreement.

"Hermione, as head of Tactics and Intelligence I would like you to hear what you have to say about our situation."

"Well. We already have two major goals placed before us. Free our imprisoned brethren and destroy the new Ministry. We cannot do either now because we're not strong enough. We all need unmarked wands so the Ministry cannot trace our actions, and Ginny, the twins, and I have our magic bound so we need to focus on rectifying those issues first."

"About the bound magic," Tonks said to gain the groups attention. "I think the dead magic area may remove the effects of the wards. We should test that. It wouldn't do the same for the tracking wards because that works off you're DNA, so that is still a problem."

"The twins and I will test it when we go home tonight," Ginny offered. "How about wands?"

"The best place to get unmarked wands is in Mexico. Dung told us all about it that year we stayed at Number Twelve," George offered.

"How much will the wands cost?" Hermione asked.

"Tend to run like a hundred galleons apiece if you buy them directly."

"That's rather expensive for a wand. Past triple value," Ginny frowned.

"Well they are illegal, duh," Fred grinned at Ginny who flipped him off, "But they are top of the line products. If you were to buy common unmarked wands here last I remember it would have cost anywhere from one fifty to three hundred galleons. But the guy who makes these ones uses stronger more concentrated ingredients and they are top of the choicest of black market products."

"If you were to sell his brand here two years ago they would go for five hundred to a thousand apiece." George added.

"How do you mean stronger?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Fred began, "Instead of say a common dragon heartstring core he uses a dragon heartstring soaked in chimaera blood, or instead of just a phoenix feather he'll marinade it in phoenix tears. His best is supposed to have Nundu gland inside."

"Extremely illegal here," Tonks said, "Nundu gland will get you an immediate death sentence. But it's still very powerful. Much more so than the wands Ollivander used to make."

"Why hasn't the world authorities put a stop to this guy," Hemione asked.

"They tried," Tonks said. "They cannot do anything about the guy because of the village laws. His wands are legal in the village he lives in. The village can't be swayed to hand him over because he generates too much profit for them and as long as he doesn't exit the borders no world government can touch him."

"You know about the guy," Ginny asked.

"Of course. I was an Auror. I'll need to gather the resources for the trip. I think I should go commando on this and avoid using magic. I think I'll have to fly like a muggle so not to attract attention to myself. Which means I'll need a passport," Tonks stated.

"I suggest infiltrating the necessary offices and pushing your own Passport and I.D. through. No need to make an unnecessary flaw trying to leave the country. You'll have perfectly un-forged papers," Hermione offered. "But you'll probably have to buy your plane ticket, or at least hack one into the systems computer. Oh, or you can pose as a flight attendant and fly for free."

"Brilliant, Hermione. Let's look into the options then choose."

"What will we use as financing," George asked. "We used all our savings getting Hermione out of that place."

"Go to my grandfathers grave in Kent. Edward William Granger. On the left side of the headstone dig down two feet. My old Hogwarts satchel is buried there with gold and several devices that we can use."

"Like what?"

"The Travelers Well. I was developing it for fun back when I was in school. It's just like a wizards trunk but it's an old Altoids tin. It's purpose is to carry and hide magical objects from both muggles and wizards. It is entirely undetectable, but it's best feature is the negative weight charms. The tin will never weigh more than a pound no matter how loaded up it is. Only problem is it's incomplete."

"How so?"

"Your supposed to be able to carry unlimited weight, but there's a bug in it. I theorized that if you load it past the weight of one ton. It will implode creating a small black hole that will suck everything in a four meter radius."

"Which means whoever is unfortunate enough to be holding it at the time will be-"

"Quite dead, I'm afraid." Everyone cringed at the idea. "Inside it I stashed two thousand un-stamped gold ingots, as well as a Firebolt, an invisibility cloak, and another device I was working on with Ernie McMillan called the Invisibility Sleeve."

"What's that?"

"A nifty little leather rune shield you can place on your broom that will make it and any one on it invisible, of course that too has a few glitches. It doesn't make you completely invisible, just transparent."

"Well, why don't I just use that instead of muggle transportation? On a Firebolt it would only take around twelve hours from here to Mexico, and any muggle looking up won't easily see a transparent girl going three hundred miles an hour."

"If the broom and sleeve still works then by all means," Hermione said.

"I will get it myself. No one will suspect a grieving old widow visiting her late husband," Tonks grinned.

"We eventuallyneed to establish more bases of operation and safe houses," Hermione said. "I suggest we rent from newly developed areas so the locals will not identify us easily. For now the places should probably be in the city, away from both muggle and wizarding government."

"Good idea," Tonks agreed.

"Next we need to devise a list of people who we know for a fact would be willing to help," Ginny pointed out.

"Lee and Angelina Jordan will help," George said. "They got busted during the trials. Big fines, they'll want revenge."

"So will Luna Lovegood. Her father got killed trying to help us. She almost lost the Quibbler." Ginny added. "Dean Thomas's family were killed because they were muggles, and Parvati Patil lost her twin. They both also got fined."

"So basically anyone who was a DA member," Hermione said as she wrote furiously while her four friends named off names of people they were sure would join them.

"We'll be executed for sure if we get caught," Tonks pointed out in warning. "Be sure you are prepared to go the full of it. I'm not backing down, and I don't want any of you doing so either."

"Anything to save Harry and my brother's," Ginny said.

"Anything to get our business back," Fred stated eliciting a nod from George. Every ones eyes fall on Hermione who was still scribbling out a name.

"I really have anything to loose," she replied looking up. "We all have so much to gain if we succeed. But you know me with my pathetic veneration for the rules. I promise to question and nitpick every move we make, but I will always be on your side."

"That might save lives, so we would have it no other way," Tonks said. "Oh, and Gin."

"Yeah."

"Loose the car. It stands out too much."

"If your theory about the dead magic area is real I'll just try to change the color with a little wandless magic."

"Right, I'm going after that satchel. I'll be back in an hour or two." Tonks stood up and walked out the door.

"You hungry, Hermione," Fred asked.

"Famished. The food I received wasn't always edible."

"Good.We thought you would like some of mum's leftover's from last night. Roast chicken, corn, potatoes, and mince pies dad had stashed from Christmas."

"Oh, your mum's cooking!"

The four ate dinner and played a game of cards while waiting for Tonks return. When the ex-auror walked through the door they were halfway through a case of butterbeer.

"I stashed everything in that hollowed out tree just outside the dead area. I didn't want the charms to be killed, but I've got the gold right here."

"Wow," the twins whispered as Tonks opened a large leather bound box holding the gold.

"That is the most unmarked gold I've ever seen," Ginny said.

"There is no place in the world who will not take unmarked wizarding gold," Hermione replied. "That's why I chose that form when I first decided to hide it."

They played another few rounds of cards and finished off the butterbeer and mince pies before the old clock chimed ten p.m..

Ginny and the twins said their goodbyes and drove back down the road until they felt the magic return in their guts.

"Oh, so much better," Ginny sigh.

"Stop here, Gin. Let's see if the magic works," George said.

Ginny pulled over and turned the car off. She took off her seatbelt and turned towards Fred who was scrunched up in the back seat.

"Test it on that rip in the seat, Fred."

"Reparo," Fred said as pointed his fingers at the rip and swish and flicked it. Nothing happened. He tried several times until at last a blue spark popped off his index and fizzled into nothing. George laughed at Fred.

"Hey, it's better than usual. That's the first time anything has happened when I try to do magic since I was blocked."

"Keep trying, Fred," Ginny ordered. "George, find a tear to practice on."

After half an hour all three of them were repairing the upholstery in Ginny's car. Once they finished the repairs on the inside they got out to change the color of the car.

Fred waved his arm and the neon pink paint changed to a metallic gold.

"No, Fred. It should be red," George said and with a wave of his arm the car was painted red.

"No, gold," Fred snapped at his brother.

"Red."

"Gold!"

Ginny watched in horrer as her car changed colors on after the other, the twins growling at eachother like a couple of infants. The car was splattered with both colorswhen Ginny finallywaved her arm and snapped, "Black! It's my car. Besides, red and gold stand out too much, numbnut's."

The twins couldn't help but grin at their sister.

* * *

A/N: Another day, another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up within the next few days.


	4. 3 Recruiting Against the Ministry

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: With Hermione's freedom comes the judgemental nosing of the Ministry. The Argonauts need to get their plans rolling before the Ministry connect the dots.

Rating: M or R

Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Tonks, Weasley kids, Hermione  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

A/N: to cutehelenjames

I'm glad you like it. I'll keep the chapters coming.

* * *

March 13, 2000

* * *

"Master Snape, it is always a pleasure," Madam greeted Severus Snape at the door with a polite smile.

"Madam. I have come for my favorite Know-It-All."

"Yes, of course," Madam drawled as she took Snape's arm and escorted him towards Hermione's quarters.

"In what shape is she."

"She had a visitor from the colonies yester-eve. A young lord seeking solace from the ridged and prudish ways of his society. He spent his hour and left quite happily, but I assure you, I checked on your mistress and she was quite intact."

"Excellent. I do not like it when she is already worn from a days work. I trust she has not been visited today."

"Absolutely not. She was reserved, as requested. She should be ready in waiting."

"Good. I intend to spend three or four hours with the girl today. Tools I require are the branks, a restraint belt, and various whips. I also demand access to the rack, the horse, and the wheel."

"All that you desire shall be your's on the condition that you remain completely obedient of my rules concerning her. Should you violate the Cyprian's health or physical appearance it is I who will lose profit's. Governor Malfoy and Minister Weasley also are quite fond of her company. They will not be pleased should she be damaged."

"I am well aware of your rules, Madam. I am also aware of those insufferable twits affections for the Know-It-All. You have my word that she will not be damaged, so long as you do not remind me of your rules and those dunderheads again."

"As you wish, Headmaster Snape."

Snape glowered at the woman as she took her time opening Hermione's door. He waited impatiently for her to move aside allowing him passage into the room where his favorite victim lay in wait. She was asleep on the bed.

"Sleeping during my class, you insufferable Know-It-All. One hundred point's from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention with me, starting now," he sneered as he tipped the mattress over with her in it. He moved the mattress off of his pray and. . .

"Madam. There seems to be a mistake."

"Yes?"

"This is not her room."

"Yes it is, Headmaster Snape. She has not been moved."

"Then why is he here," Snape growled as he pointed to the shocked man sitting on the floor in a white evening gown. Madam's eyes went wide when she recognized the manservant from the night before.

"Merlin's teeth, Luther," Madam screamed down the hall to the enslaved eunuch overseer. He came running, wand drawn. "Summon the Aurors. Mudblood Granger has escaped!"

* * *

"The last person she was with was a Lord David Lee Roth of the Colonies. The man found in Granger's room was supposed to be his 'manservant' but he was actually Ian Flint, recent Hogwarts graduate," the Auror Theodore Nott said as he gave his report to the politicians in the Ministers' office. 

Percy sat at his desk listening intently while Snape sat on the couch with Dolores Umbridge and Belletrix Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy stood by the fireplace glaring down into the smoldering embers.

"Flint claims not to remember most the ordeal, but he recalls the imperious curse being cast at him while he exited the Hogs Head Inn, a foul tasting potion, and the word Tonks. We also found evidence of a hasty and sloppy obliviate preformed on the victim."

"Tonks. Why that filthy little half breed," Umbridge sneered.

Snape shot her a look of contempt before standing up and ripping the report out of Nott's hands. "I am not surprised she has made a move. It was only a matter of time."

"Humorous," Lucius spoke up without turning to face the crowd. "This wouldn't have happened if your Aurors and Hit Wizards had done their job and brought that criminal to justice. I do not know why I bother to donate to such an defective Minister."

"Watch your tongue, Malfoy, or I will have you arrested for treason."

"I would like to see you try, Weasley," Lucius sneered as he turned to Percy. "I doubt you would jeopardize the reason your Minister in the first place."

"So like you, Malfoy. Throwing your galleons around as if they are the real source of power. Just once I would like to see you live up to the pureblood Malfoy magical prowess your family has so intricately fabricated," Snape sneered. "I doubt a sloth like you could wipe your own arse if you had to."

"This coming from a man who couldn't kill a simple little boy right after he murdered Dumbledore. The Dark Lord would be alive now if you had."

"Silence. I will not have this kind of behavior in my office."

"I say we activate the tracing spell we have placed on the mudblood. Then let me go after her," Bellatrix said, her lips twisted into an evil grin.

"We already tried to, Governess," Nott replied quickly. "The tracing spells are showing nothing. She's vanished. We believe she may be out of range. Perhaps fled to the Colonies, as this Tonks disguise suggests."

"If that's the case, we won't be able to get her back without breaking our treaty with the Colonials," Percy said. "And those damn Yanks are compassionate towards mudbloods. They actually allowed one to serve as President once thanks to all their rants about rights, independence, equality, and that loathsome Colonial Muggleborns Association."

A shutter moved throughout the office as the people within entertained nightmares about a mudblood serving as Minister of Magic.

"How horrible," Belletrix cried out as she stood up and poured herself a glass of bourbon, downing it in an instance.

"I will send word to my associates in the Nihilists," Lucius said. "They may be able to locate her from the New Confederacy. Never the less. I will pay one million galleons to the one who returns the mudblood to me, given she is uninjured."

"I am not surprised. You are, after all, very much in love with the mudblood."

"I will not tolerate such a revilement, Severus."

"I do not see you as having a choice, my dearest friend."

"Weasley," Lucius turned his attention to the Minister, choosing to ignoreSnape for the moment. "I want her intact. I already paid for her."

"What are you talking about," Snape demanded.

"Governor Malfoy purchased Granger to serve as his broodmare," Percy answered.

"What?"

"That's right, half-breed. She was to be transferred into my care on Friday, where she would have bore me an heir, what with Draco being deceased."

"Why you-"

"It shouldn't matter, old friend. I'm sure you can find another mudblood to place your dour attentions upon."

"Old friend indeed."

* * *

March 14, 2000

* * *

"Theodore Nott, Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I need to ask you and your family a few questions." 

"Uh, of course. Come in," Molly said shakily. "Arthur, kids get down here now."

Fred and George entered the livingroom and stopped cold when they noticed the auror. Arthur came up from the basement.

"Where's Ginny."

"She had to work late," Arthur said. "She should be on her way."

"Good. This may have nothing to do with you, but we have reason to believe that the criminal Nymphodora Tonks was responsible for the theft of the mudblood slave, Hermione Granger. The ministry demands to know if you have heard or if you know anything about this."

"Hermione's escaped," Molly said in shock. "Good you worthless little bas-" Arthur threw his hands over his wife's mouth then chuckled nervously at the glaring Auror.

"Forgive my wife, she rather lost her sanity when we were kicked out of wizard society," Arthur cried desperately.

"Right," Nott sneered skeptically at Molly.

"I assure you that we know nothing about this event," Arthur continued. "We haven't heard anything from Tonks since before the trials, and we haven't seen Hermione since she was dragged out of here because of the Mudblood Act."

Nott eyed Arthur and the twins before letting his stare fall onto Molly who was struggling against her husbands hand. He could tell she was about to lash out at him and would have already if her husband had not interfered.

"Very well. I have an order from the Minister of Magic to search the house."

"Yes, be my guest," Arthur replied, shooting Molly a warning look. Nott left them.

"Arthur, how dare you," Molly shrieked.

"Molly. If you would have said anything he would have taken you from me," Arthur sighed. "Please."

"I will try to hold my tongue but I'm making no promises," she huffed as she walked to the foot of the stairs to watch for the auror.

Nott checked all the rooms and was disgruntled when he found nothing. Just before he left he met Molly and Arthur at the door.

"If you hear anything you are ordered by the Minister of Magic to inform the Auror's immediately."

"And just how the hell do you expect us to contact you when we're no longer allowed to use magic, you son of a-"

"Insane, completely of her rocker," Arthur cried out, covering Molly's mouth again. "Muggles call it Tourrette's Syndrome."

"Like I care, blood traitor."

* * *

March 15, 2000

* * *

Hermione looked over Tonks forged papers briefly, just to make sure everything was in order while Tonks adjusted her muggle clothes in the bathroom. It was all part of the charade, just in case muggle authorities tried to question her that way she didn't have to take unnecessary risks with magic. 

"Name," Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Amber Billings."

"Reason for being in Mexico?"

"I'm a tourist from Bristol, looking for ruins of the Aztec civilization."

"The location of the guy your looking for is littered with the ruins so the story is believable," Hermione said as she packed the papers in a side pocket of the carry-on Tonks would be taking with her.

"Remember to keep your face on."

"I always do," Tonks smiled as she came out of the bathroom and took the bag from Hermione.

"Well. This is it," Tonks said as she flung the bag over her shoulder and gave Hermione a brisk hug.

"Be careful, Amber, and stay warm. Especially over the ocean," Hermione said.

"What, me worry?"

Ginny pulled into the driveway, noting that her dad was actually home for a change. He was promoted two months previously and was working extra hours every week.

"Hello, dad," she said as she stepped in through the kitchen door. Arthur had a bottle of cola on the table next to a plate of a large sandwich and chips.

"Ginny, how was work," he asked before popping a chip in his mouth.

"They were slow so they let me off early. How about you? I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm on call."

"Ooh, lucky you."

"Tell me about it. Ginny, since you have the day off I was wondering if you'd go shopping at the Leaky Chaldron for me."

"Absolutely."

"Great. We just need a few items, I'll make up a list."

In truth, Ginny was trying to think of a reason to go into the Leakey Cauldron for the last two hours. Little did her father know he had given her the perfect excuse. She knew she couldn't stay long because people always seemed to stare.

She was as well known in the world because of her trial. The Daily Prophet had let everyone know that she was partly responsible for the destruction at Hogwarts. She had even been given a handle, Lady Bloodsport. She still laughed over that one.

Though not allowed in Diagon Alley Tom at the Leakey Cauldron permitted her in his establishment, willingly supplying her with butterbeer nearly half off, as well as sending a runner into any shops for her provided none of the items bought were considered 'magical'. Parvati Patil worked there cleaning rooms and tending bar, so any time Ginny was in the area she would sit and have a drink with her old house mate.

That was good for her, especially now. Parvati, though not as chattery as Lavender Brown, was a gossip, and working at the Leakey Cauldron the girl heard a lot. And right now Ginny needed information.

When she arrived at the Leakey Chaldron she wasn't surprised to see Dean Thomas sitting in a corner, scribbling notes on a roll of parchment. He was once thought to be a muggleborn but it was revealed that his late father was in fact a pureblood, so he was fortunate to miss out on the Mudblood Act.

Parvati was carrying a tankard towards him and Ginny thought back to the last time she visited when she learned that the two were engaged. She smiled as she moved toward them, winding around the tables and patrons to the dark corner.

"Hey you two."

"Ginny. I wasn't expecting you for at least another week," Parvati said as she put the tankard down and threw her arms around Ginny. "How are you?"

"Never better. May I join you for a drink?"

"Like you ever have to ask. I see so few of the old gang anymore, I think I would enjoy sitting down with Pansy Parkinson if I had the chance."

"Now that's sad," Dean shook his head.

"How you doing, Dean?"

"Bad. My boss want's this full article about the upcoming charity gala done before six. Two hours is not enough time for something as important as that."

"Maybe I can help."

"If my boss finds out I let 'Lady Bloodsport' help me I'll get fired," Dean laughed.

"They still calling me that at the Prophet, huh," Ginny snorted, then grinned wide, "They have no idea."

"Now, Dean," Parvati chided as Ginny moved to sit across from him, "Whose going to tell her?"

"Skeeter has her ways of learning things, Par."

"Poo," Parvati said as she turned to Ginny. "Butterbeer?"

"Please." Parvati stomped off.

"I wish I knew how she learned so much. It would make my life so much easier not having to wonder."

"You remember the Tri Wizard Tournament when she was spreading those horrible rumors about Harry, then all of a sudden she stopped?"

"Yeah."

Ginny looked around for anyone who might be listening. Satisfied she was safe she leaned into Dean and whispered, "Hermione learned how she got her information, and she used it against her. I would be willing to give you that information in exchange for any news you might come across concerning old Death Eaters."

"Why would you want that kind of info-oh. Oh. I see," Dean's voice went low, realization hitting him. "You don't have to bribe me for that kind of info, Gin. Anything I can do to help, just ask."

"Can you come with me after this drink. We'll take a drive and talk," she asked as Parvati was making her way back to the two.

"Only for a bit, but you have to help with this assignment."

* * *

"Hop in," she laughed at his face. Though her neon pink deathtrap was now classic black it was still a nasty looking piece of work. 

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Absolutely. I've been driving it for over a year now without any problems."

"Ok, but I'm wearing the seatbelt."

They drove silently for a few miles before Dean stated talking.

"Look, Gin. If your up to something I want to know about it. I want to help in any way I can."

"I was hoping you would. How would you like to oppose the new Ministry?"

"You kidding? Life sucks after the Death Eaters took control. My family were all killed because they were muggles. I have to work with a woman that looks down on everything I do for the lowest of wages that the Ministry take over sixty-six percent of. I can barely afford to eat. My apartment flooded while I was at work the other day so I lost all of my belongings to water damage. Damn it all, I'm pissed! I did not fight and almost die for this bullshit!"

"So your in?"

"Hell yeah."

"Do you think Parvati will join us?"

"You know she will after what they did to her sister."

"I should warn you we're doing whatever it take's to bring the Ministry down."

"Good. I'll do my part, and so will Par."

"Good. Right now we need information. You and Parvati are in the best position to get info for me at this point in time."

"Alright. Um, the only thing I can think of right now would be the Annual St. Mungo's Charity Gala. It's a big deal for all the big wig purebloods out there. Lucius Malfoy has always been in attendance since back when he was a youth, except for that year he spent in Azkaban. Apparently he is one of the biggest givers, donating thousands. What makes this year so special is St. Mungo's is awarding him for thirty years of donating at the estimate of nearly five hundred million galleons. They're placing a statue likeness of him in the entryway. It's supposed to be made out of mammoth ivory, which is unbelievably expensive and just plain wrong."

"Hmm."

"I know it's not much, but at the moment it's all I have."

"No, Dean, every little bit helps. When is this gala?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow at the Celestina Warbeck Opera House in Tomes. Start's at eight."

"Tomes?"

"It's a new all wizard town. You know, after Hogsmead burned, the Ministry felt they needed to establish several new wizarding villages. Tomes is the second one built. It opened three months ago, but only the wealthy live there. Little people like you and I are not welcome without an invite."

"Sounds dull."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Thank's Dean. Any time you get any new info about Death Eater's or anything else that is big, call me on my cell. You have the number."

"I will."

"I will get in touch with you about setting up a meeting with the other Argonauts."

"Argonauts," Dean gave Ginny an amused look.

"Nifty, huh," Ginny grinned. "Let's get back to the pub and get that article done."

* * *

March 16, 2000

* * *

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered to herself as she stalked the room of her little shack. Ginny had popped in to tell her everything Dean said. Hermione climbed up onto her bed and pulled out her notebook. 

'Malfoy could be the key to solving several problems we may face real soon,' she thought to herself. 'He would be one of the first to oppose us, and with his wealth he would buy our way into Azkaban, or even our deaths. Possibly even Harry's. We cannot afford that.' She wrote her thoughts furiously on the notepad, her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

'Also, sending Tonks to Mexico consumed much of our resources. If we could find a way to make Malfoy play benefactor to our cause. . . black mail has too many flaws as Weasley's government will probably look the other way from his transgressions and he could easily slip away. We could imprison him, but people would notice he's missing. We could impersonate him, but not without a lot of polyjuice, and that too could backfire. Maybe we can just rob him blind.'

"Hey, Hermione. What are you writing," Ginny asked when she came out of the bathroom. Hermione almost forgot she was there.

"Brainstorming. Trying to figure how to use that information Dean gave you, it could be used as our first move, but I can't quite work out the game plan." She told Ginny everything she'd written down on the subject.

"Malfoy is a pretty big fish to fry, but with the right disguise we could get close to him. I say we kidnap and obliviate the hell out of him. He deserves no better."

"People will notice, and we could really use him intact. If we could only figure out a way to manipulate him without revealing our movements to the Ministry."

"Imperious."

"We could... but again, he may know how to fight it seeing as he is a Death Eater. We cannot rely on only one method. We need to compile several into one master plan, and we need several back up plans just in case."

"Well, you wrote one thing that we may need no matter what. Polyjuice Potion. Wouldn't hurt to brew some just in case, even though it won't be ready in time for the gala."

"I suppose."

"In any case, we should ask Tonks what she thinks about it. She'll be the one in disguise, and she was an Auror, so she should advise on the idea."

"I agree," Hermione said. She was about to add more when Ginny jerked. "What's wrong?"

"Cell, it was on vibrate," she said as she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Dean, what's up?"

"Hey, you said call. I got something."

"Go ahead."

"Seems Hermione Granger escaped from her slaver's a few day's ago. The ministry thinks she fled to the colonies and Malfoy is putting out a one million galleon reward for her return, uninjured. Seem's he bought her to be his broodmare. If you know anything about this you better keep it quiet, maybe warn her what's going down."

"If I know anything I will, Dean. Thanks for the warning, bye."

"What was that."

"Malfoy put out a million galleon reward for the return of his broodmare."

"What? Who?"

"You."

"What!"

"I hope Tonks get's back soon."

"Maybe you can turn me into him and collect the reward."

"Are you nut's? One, you are not going back there, no matter how much we could use the money. Two, it's gotta be a trap. If I were Malfoy I wouldn't pay a mil to get back what I already believe is mine. I would assume whoever turns you in was responsible for your loss in the first place."

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

"Never mind.

* * *

A/N: I intend to load up the next chapter real soon, I just need to do a quick once over. It will be up tomarrow or the day after.


	5. 4 Raspberry Man and the CMA

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: As an Auror Tonks has seen a lot of weirdness in her days, but nothing prepared her for her trip to Mexico and the surprises it beheld her.

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Tonks  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

A/N: cutehelenjames

I always figured Dean would assist against the Death Eaters ever since we learned that his father was murdured by Voldemort. I intened to have many of the other D.A. members as well as a few Slytherins join up eventually.

* * *

March 17, 2000

* * *

After a long flight with several stops Tonks found herself watching a very disturbing sight.

"Starry-he-he-he night," an old hermit in a loincloth chanted as he danced around a large winged serpent statue, his accent making it easy for Tonks to peg him as an American. He was also quite obviously insane. He giggled at the stars a few moment longer before he stopped and turned to her.

"You. Why for you come here. What need you from old- old- owwww," he howled as he cocked his head towards the moon.

"I am seeking the archeologist Professor John Rasphard. He is supposed to live in this area."

"Archeo, archea, archangel John Rasphard, John Raspberry, you seek Raspberry Man, know him I do."

"Can you direct me to him?"

"For what?"

"I need to speak to him," Tonks half exasperated.

"Who?"

"Raspberry Man."

"You mean John Rasphard," the man said accusingly. He pointed his finger at Tonks then giggled and fell to the ground.

"Yes," Tonks said as she watched him roll several times then stop to make a 'snow angel' in the mud.

"No," he said as he jumped up and crept up to her.

"What?"

"Said the Raspberry Man, not John Rasphard." He cocked his head and sighed, "Know him not, do I."

"But you just said-"

"For what," he interrupted.

"What for what? I don't understand."

"Not what for what, what; but what for what, how? No. The Raspberry Man can," he sang as he began dancing around the statue again.

"Can what," Tonks said forcefully.

"Make you eldritch scepters," he sang.

"Where is he," she demanded.

"Who?"

"The scepter smith. I need-"

"For what," he asked again, stopping just in front of her.

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Yes," the man asked. He extended his hand, palm up.

"Oh," Tonks said, smacking her hand against her brow. "You want compensation. I can spare five gold galleons, will that do?"

"Oh, shiny mint of the lobsterback's. . . my precious," he whispered in a growl. "Come, walk this way."

He began waddling as if his legs were attached to his ankles towards a cliff

"Finally," Tonks sighed. She took several long strides to catch up to the weirdo. He looked over his shoulder then stopped and shrieked. Tonks stopped following him and took a few steps back, her hand darted up to where her wand was concealed.

"No, no, n– no. Walk. . . this way," he began waddling towards her. She watched him move around her then start back into the direction of the cliffs.

"I'm not walking like a penguin," Tonks snapped. She wished she hadn't because the man started blubbering. His fist covered his eyes and he started to wail.

"Oh, Merlin, please don't cry," Tonks said. She immediately began waddling towards him. "Look, see. I'm a waddling penguin!"

"Oh goodie, goodie, goodie," he grinned. He stopped his tears and led her to the cliffs. Tonks saw a cave entrance and was not surprised when the man led her to it.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," he cried.

'The things I put up with, I swear. . .," she seethed to herself.

'But at least the other's won't know about this,' she sighed with humiliation.

She fallowed him into the cave which was softly light with a old looking lamp hanging from the ceiling.

"In here, Raspberry Man. He waits."

"Where," she asked.

"Here, say hello," he smiled as he raised his arms up and placed them into the darkness above.

"To who?"

"To John Rasphard."

"But he is not in here."

"Yes he is."

"Where?"

"Me."

"Your John Rasphard," Tonks asked.

He grinned and brought his hands down, each one holding a wand.

"Petrificus totalus," the old man pointed a wand and cried. Tonks dropped to the floor like a ridged board.

"Nothing personal, really," he said in a more refined manner. "But it's not often I receive people looking for eldritch scepters unless their trying to arrest me on some trumped up charge."

He stepped over to her and took her wand from her pocket and pulled her bag from her back.

"How many times must I tell you people my wands are perfectly legal in this village. It's not my fault people take them outside the borders."

He mover Tonks to a pole and tied her to it with a bundle of unbreakable rope and released her of her bonds.

"Look, I'm not here to arrest you," Tonks said as she wiggled in her restraints. "I'm here to hire you."

"Now why should I believe that," he asked as he pulled on a robe and sat down before a table where a bottle of the finest Mexican tequila.

"My name is Tonks. I used to serve in the Order of the Phoenix under Albus Dumbledore before-"

"Dumbledore," he interrupted. "You knew Albus."

"Yes, before those bastardy Death Eater's ruined his name I was one of his biggest supporters," she said proudly. "I assure you I am very much wanted by the law."

"Wait here," he said as he got up then grinned at her. "He-he, like you have a choice."

Tonks watched the man moved through a door then came back. He open an old laptop, turned it on, and looked over the screen.

"Ah, uh-huh. Nymphodora Tonks," he said as he skimmed the files within. "Born to Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks. Half blood. You were an auror, and a member of the Order. You are on the English Ministry of Magic's most wanted list. You ran away from your trial after you helped destroy Hogwarts."

"You said something about trumped up charges earlier, try having that lie on your file." He looked over at her and chuckled.

"I would have joined the fight in the final battle, but I didn't get word of what was going down until the trials were almost over," he sighed. "Albus was the only one of the English chapter who really interacted with most member's outside of England."

"You're a member of the Order," Tonks said, her eyes going wide.

"Have been since the first war. My grandfather went to school with Al and Abe so they were old family friends."

Tonks nodded, then cocked her head at him. "Can I ask what was up with the whole loon act?"

"People don't usually expect danger from a half naked old man dancing in the moonlight and talking gibberish."

"Well, you got me, and I was an Auror."

"Truly," he stated proudly as he began removing the rope that bound her. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I need wands. Powerful, untraceable wands."

"Very good," he said as he removed the last knot. He then returned to his seat and beckoned Tonks to the one across from him. He pulled two shot glasses out and poured them both full. "Tequila?"

"Uh, thanks," Tonks said warily as she sat down and took the glass.

"How many?"

"Right now, only five," she stated. "But we may need more in the future."

"Right. I can supply you with the choicest of eldritch scepters in the world."

"How choice?"

"I am the proud supplier of the Colonial Muggleborn Association," he stuck his chest out and gripped his collar, his chin propped up and his eyes closed.

"I know them. They were responsible for bringing about equal rights for muggleborns in the Colonies."

"And, between you and I, but only because I think you would benefit from knowing," he said as he leaned forward like a gossiping old woman, "they also run resistence against most governments who repress muggleborns by smuggling the poor oppressed out of their countries and into the Colonies."

"Really?"

"On a global scale they are rather considered to be terrorists, but come on. When hasn't the world viewed 'Americans' as being anything but 'evil'." Tonks just smiled.

"I will supply you with the wands at a discount. But first I will give you the names of two inside members of the CMA. Both of them are the heads of the Colonial Chapter of the Order of the Phoenix. Contact them and ask them for help or advice in whatever it is your up to. I'd ask, but I don't like knowing to much in case the feds come down on me again."

"Who are they?"

"Jonothan Whimsey. He's a rather snaky character in the fact that he uses guerilla tactics, but since he is the only remaining active English order member that I know of, he should know. It's very likely he'll join your cause because the Death Eaters hit to close to home. Reagan White is the other. She is the daughter of Las Vegas socialites, some muggle mafia mama and a Lounge singer gone bad. They both reside in Boston, Massachusetts in the Stone Burke Building. Tell the door man 'the raspberries are ripe' and he'll hook you up."

Tonks gave Dr. Rasphard the specs of Ginny, the twins, and Hermione's wands and he gave her four wands he was sure the clients could wield with extreme success. He also allowed her to seek out one for herself which she was surprised to learn that her ideal was an eight inch sagebrush scepter with doppleganger tendon and ethereal ashwater. The wand was much more powerful then her original Ollivander made and the casting came more rapidly.

"Thank you, Dr. Rasphard."

"Now, instead of paying full price I will only charge you half price for the wands."

"Do you take unmarked gold ingot's?"

"Who doesn't?"

Tonks paid for her goodies. "Thank you for your assistance, Dr.. I hope to do business with you again."

"You probably will. Have a good trip, Tonks."

Tonks smiled as she slipped the wands into the travelers well before stepping out of the cave into the jungle clearing. The sun was glistening off of some ruins in the distance making them appear as if made of gold. She sighed at the sight then began towards the clearing where she first met the Dr.

Four wizards leapt out of the bushes and trained their wands on Tonks. No hexes were thrown, however. One wizard stepped forward and with a thick Spanish accent spoke to her in the native language. Unfortunately she didn't understand him.

"I am sorry. My Spanish is weak, sir."

"I said do not move. I am Commander de Marco of the Mexican Army. You are in a lot of trouble."

"What did I do, Commander?"

"You were seen entering and exiting the archeologists cave."

"Is that a crime?"

"It is when he is a notorious criminal."

"I was unaware Dr. Rasphard was a criminal."

"Let me see your papers, American."

"Oh, I'm not an American," Tonks said as she pulled her papers from her coat pocket. "I'm Englishwoman."

The commander took the paper's and looked them over. "Amber Billings. What is your reason for being in Mexico?"

"I am a tourist from Bristol. I'm looking for ruins of the Aztec civilization and I was told by a local that there was an ongoing archeological dig here. I just had to check it out."

"Right," Commander de Marco said suspiciously. He handed the paper's back to Tonks. "Your paper's seem to be in order, but I am going to have to ask you to let me search your belongings, just to be sure you do not have any contraband."

"Alright."

Tonks emptied her pockets while one of the men searched her bag. She watched with interests as the man overlooked the Altoids tin in search for anything that might even remotely damn her, but he found nothing.

"Everything is in order, Miss Billings. You are free to go."

"Thank you, Commander."

Tonks gathered her belongings and started walking slowly towards the path she had used when she first entered the clearing. The commander watched her for a moment before turning and leading his troops back into the thick jungle. After ten minutes of walking in the opposite direction she began fiddling with the Travelers Well. She pulled the Firebolt out and secured her bag before getting on and taking off towards Boston Massachusetts.

* * *

March 18, 2000

* * *

First thing Tonks did upon arriving on the lesser inhabited outskirts of Boston was find a hotel for a well deserved nights sleep. The next day she made her way into Boston to seek out the Stone Burke Building.

As she walked along a crowded sidewalk she noticed a man dressed in a quaint 1700's outfit with a heavy black trench coat. She watched him walk toward a wall where a magically hidden pub called the Tea Party suddenly materialized. All the muggles around him went about their business as if nothing had happened.

Grinning, she made her way for the pub. Inside was slightly rowdy. Men and women were cheering and laughing at a televised quidditch game. Tobacco pipes and cigars were being smoked, and both muggle beers and wizarding liquors were being consumed.

Tonks walked up to the bar where a tall bearded man was serving a Bud Lite to a younger man. He looked up at Tonks and smiled.

"Heya. Welcome to the Tea Party Sports Bar. What can I get'cha?"

"Hello. Do you serve fire whiskey and butterbeer?"

"A Englishwoman! We sure do miss."

"Excellent. Do you accept unmarked gold ingots?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well. I'll have a butterbeer and a shot of fire whiskey."

"Here ya go," he said as he placed Tonks drinks before her. She placed one ingot on the counter while the bartender pulled out a scale to measure it and decipher the amount of change he owed her. He handed her the change.

"Thank you, good sir. Oh and may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said as he lit a cigar and began wiping down the bar.

"Do you know where I can find the Stone Burke Building."

"Stone Burke is out in Warwick Boulevard. It's only accessible through the Easthaven Theater. You can floo there from here."

"Thank you." Tonks finished her drink and bid the man goodbye then flood over to the Theater. When she stepped out of the fireplace the people in the makeup room turned and looked at her for a moment before turning back to their business.

"Can I help you," a man dressed in a Nazi uniform asked. Tonks stared at him in shock, looking him up and down with disgust.

"Sound of Music," he sneered, unamused by her reaction.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry. Warwick Boulevard?"

"Over here," he said. He lead her to a large casket sized trunk that was sat up on end. Inside was a collection of magician props and a poster of Houdini on the lid. The man tapped his wand on the poster and the back of the trunk opened up to a crowded road lined by well kept, but old shops.

"Thank you," Tonks said and entered the boulevard. She began walking slowly past all the witches and wizards who were interacting amongst themselves. She noticed a group of student's from the Salem Witches' Institute eating a pile of steamed lobster and realized that she was starving. The last thing she'd eaten was a granola bar over the Gulf of Mexico.

She continued on her way looking for the bank where she changed in several ingots for a bag of Colonial silver dollars. She then went to a small restaurant for a quick breakfast.

After breakfasts she found the Stone Burke Building that was wedged between two large red brick buildings. She entered into a receptionist area where a large blond wizard looked up at her from the book he was reading. He had a large 'M' burned over his entire face and she recognized the mark as being one of foreign inquisition against muggleborns.

"Can I help you," he asked in a deep Russian accent.

"The raspberries are ripe."

"Ah. Right this way," he said as the wall opened to an elevator. "Floor six, second door on the left. Wait in there."

Tonks nodded and made her way to the room. There was a couch, two chairs and a table with several books and magazines pilled on top of it. She sat down in one of the chairs and waited.

The door opened ten minutes later. A near bald burley man with a bushy black mustache entered followed by a short blond woman in the early thirties.

"Hello," the man said in a thick English accent, extending his hand to shake. "I'm Jonothan Whimsey. This is my colleague, Reagan White."

"Nymphodora Tonks," Tonks said as she took his hand.

"Tonks. Are you really," Mr. Whimsey asked. Tonks stood up and shifted into her natural form. Jonothan and Reagan looked at each other then back at her before grinning to themselves.

"I myself have been following your case personally," Ms. White said. "Your one of the few that actually escaped the Death Eater's. I was wondering if any fellow order members from England would ever show up here. Ever since the Death Eaters took control of England we were sure there was no one left."

"Well, there are a few. We just haven't been opposing them due to our lack of strength and numbers. My group and I are looking to change that."

"Then you came to the right place," White said. "The only place that still has any active Order of the Phoenix members is right here in the Colonies. Mind you, it's only a small group."

"It's got to be bigger than what I've been setting up. I only just got started."

"Only just," Whimsey asked. He pulled out a pipe with tobacco and began preparing it for smoking.

"It was just me until recently. I thought it would be best to lay low until I was sure I could make a move without people watching too much. I started recruiting within the last two weeks."

"I understand."

"Is there any way you can help? I mean, things are real bad for people in England. Muggle murder rates committed by wizards have quadrupled. Muggleborns have been enslaved. The Ministry has even been advertizing how 'great' the Confederacy and the Iranistan are doing."

"We know," White said with disdain. "The CMA and the Colonial Chapter of the Order have been watching things in England as closely as we can, but the Ministry of Magic has got England in as much a strangle hold as the Confederacy does here. The biggest reason we haven't made a move against the Death Eaters is because the Colonial Congress and the Ministry of Magic are still allies, and we haven't been able to find a way to enter England without damaging the alliance between our two countries."

"Also, the Confederacy is knocking on our door as we speak," Whimsey began. "Even the muggle government is preparing to go to war against them. That alone has made it very difficult for the CMA and the Order to continue with any of our previous engagements. Last time there was a civil war the Colonies shut down. I don't see this time being any different."

"So what now?"

Whimsey lit his pipe and then continued, "With the impending war we cannot spare CMA manpower or financing, and of that we are terribly sorry. We can however assist you with advice and planning as well as offer you personal funds and maybe the occasional firepower. I know that's not much, and I'm sure you feel your trip her was a complete waste, but bare with us and we will get you some help as fast as possible."

"Not a waste of time? Any assistance makes it worth while."

"I am relieved to hear that," White smiled. "If John Rasphard sent you, I assume you have one of his wands. That would have been my first suggestion. My next one is to return to England and continue to gather allies and information about whose who the enemy is. Try to compile a complete list with in depth profiles of the Death Eaters and their supporters. We will give you all the information we have, though it is not much. We also ask that you keep in touch with us as to your plans so we can help when we can."

"We will try to help you set up an underground railroad. You are our only connection to what's going on in England and we want to free the muggleborns there and eliminate the Death Eaters, so I assure you that we are going to do everything we can get away with to help you."

"Well, at least your willing to help."

"If only we could do more," Whimsey said.

"It's fine. I know things are bad around here, and like you I would offer you my assistance if England wasn't in so much trouble."

"Right now we can give you the profiles and any information we have."

"That would help tremendously."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I think I was having an odd night when I first wrote it. The next chapter should be up within the week.


	6. 5 Lucius

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: The Argonauts await the return of their Jason over butterbeer and games while Hermione draws up plans to move against Lucius Malfoy.

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Tonks  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

**

* * *

WARNING: This chapter holds graphic content. Readers be advised as the horrors of the coming war begin here.**

* * *

Zorch212: I'm glad you enjoy my writing. I have also found that some of the fiction I have read has a great plot but the writing style ruins it half the time. However, I've also thrown people off with the 'maturity' of my writing (my sister) because I have a tendency to overdo it sometimes. Keep reading.

cutehelenjames: I enjoyed messing with Tonks in the last chapter. She is one of my favorites to write with because from what we know of her she seems like the normal slapstick type. I can also see her playing dirty cop, so. . ..

* * *

March 19, 2000

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, and the George sat around the table waiting for Tonks. Her tour in Mexico will have ended sometime this morning in accordance to her planning. If she showed or not would tell them their scheme had gone through or failed.

"Cards anyone?" Ginny and Hermione looked over to George who was shuffling a deck of muggle playing cards. Fred was hauling a case of butterbeer and bags of takeout into the small living area the other's occupied.

"No," Ginny said while Hermione just shook her head. "She should have been here by now."

"Calm down. You getting all worked up will not help," Hermione said as Ginny rose from her seat and looked out the window.

"It's getting dark," she whispered to herself, but everyone heard her.

"Anyone for chess?"

"No, George," Ginny snapped. "This is just like waiting for the Death Eaters to attack during that last battle at Hogwarts."

"I'll play you poker, George," Fred said. Shooting a glare at his sister he tried to force the memories of waiting to die out of his mind. "Maybe it will ease the nerves a bit."

"Have a drink, Ginny," Fred said as he reached one towards her back. She reluctantly took it and muttered an unconvincing thanks.

Hermione smiled at the two men for a moment then turned her attention back to the lay out she was drawing. She knew if things went as she thought the group would need every bit of information about Malfoy Manor that they could get, and she knew a few things.

Though a prisoner while she stayed with Lucius in his manor, he never viewed her as a threat. He permitted her to wander the first two floors giving her a basic knowledge of their layout, as well as several of the more unknown secrets of the manor surrounding the keys needed to get around.

Ginny eyed her brothers for a second then looked back out the window. "I don't know how you two can always play games when something so big is happening- OH! There she is!"

Hermione jumped up and looked over Ginny's shoulder. Sure enough, Tonks was coming through the clearing towards the shack. Ginny ran to the door and opened it, letting their friend in.

"How was your trip, Tonks," Hermione asked.

"Ah, the sun, the sea air, the motion sickness," Tonks sighed. "And a nutter in a loincloth dancing around the ruins of a dead civilization."

"Huh," Ginny said, her eager smile dropping form her face.

"Never mind. I learned that the guy I was looking for is an old Order member."

"No way!"

"Yes, and he was more than keen to help us with our wand problem. He gave me half off."

"Shut up! So you got the wands?"

"That and much more. I got the names of several Colonial Order members who also work for the CMA. I decided to go see them while I was on the same side of the world. They are willing to help, but because of the Confederacy they cannot help a whole lot. They did give me all their files on the Ministry of Magic and the Death Eaters."

"Excellent. Where are they?"

"They're magicked, so I left them in that log. We need to find a better place. I don't feel comfy leaving our belongings out there. Anyway, how are things here," Tonks asked.

"We have some information, but we need you to look at it before we do anything."

"Like what?"

"Hermione is Malfoy's broodmare," George grinned.

"Shut up, Weasley!"

"He also put out a million galleon reward for her unharmed return," Ginny said.

"Auror's came asking us about her, but they were real lenient about it," George said.

"I got the impression they thought we were to lowly to know anything," Fred added.

"Anyway," Ginny butt in, "my contact in the Daily Prophet says the Ministry believes Hermione escaped to the Colonies."

"Well, at least they didn't torture it out of you, but we need to be careful. Next time the auror's might do worse. How is Dean, anyway?"

"Better than a month ago. He was having problems with his boss, but I helped him out some. He has agreed to join us. We need to set up a meeting with him and Parvati soon, maybe get Luna in as well."

"Soon. Hermione, note that. We'll have to begin planning for the meeting."

"There's more info you should hear," Hermione said. "Malfoy is getting awarded by St. Mungo's at some Charity Gala on the thirtieth. We think we can get him, but were not sure how."

"The Gala, huh. Let me sit down and think on this." Tonks eyes shifted down to the blueprints in front of her. "What's this?"

"That is a map of Malfoy Manor as I know it."

"Excellent. Fred, give me a butterbeer. Is there anything more you can tell me about the manor and the Gala. Every shred of info is vital."

"The only way to move around inside the manor is through the possession of ward rings. I only know of three. Malfoy's is obviously the master ring, I have little doubt it will access the entire estate. The other two were Lady Malfoy's and Draco's. I believe they are in a vault."

Ginny filled Tonks in on everything Dean told her about the Gala, and Tonks eyes were gleaming as the gears worked in her head.

"What are you thinking, Tonks," George asked.

"I need to make a call, because I have a plan. Uncle Lucy wont know what hit him."

* * *

March 30, 2000

* * *

A white Roles Royce came to a stop in front of the grand opera house as it followed the procession of expensive cars and carriages pulled by great Aethonean and Abraxan horses, while well known Quidditch stars were arriving on their brooms.

Photographers and reporters stood behind velvet ropes that kept them off of the red carpet. The well dressed house elf greeting the guests came to the expensive car and opened the door to assist the important person inside.

A tall, elegant, blonde in her early twenties and dripping with jewels slipped gracefully out and moved to the center of the red carpet, her ice blue eyes scanning the crowd. She held a large albino lion cub on a gem studded leash. She recognized Rita Skeeter, infamous even in the Colonies, standing just feet away from her.

"Oh, Lady Aethelwyn of the New York Rushmore's," she cried happily. "Lady Rushmore, a word, please."

"Anything for you, Darling," the lady drawled in a smooth, elitist voice as she softly smiled and glided lightly up to Rita.

"Lady Rushmore. We were unaware that you would be attending today's charity Gala."

"Yes. It was more a last minute decision, really. Pookie and I were on our way to Sartori, the daughter of Emperor Mayato of Japan's birthday soiree, when I caught wind of this Gala. Pookie decided that we absolutely must show up and donate to the needy. After all, as a member of the more privileged society is it not my duty to assist those who are below me."

"I most certainly agree with the Lady Rushmore," a deep, arrogant voice said behind her. She turned and met the eyes of a tall, lithe man with a pointed face and flowing platinum blond hair. He extended his hand, "Governor Lucius Malfoy."

"Lady Aethelwyn Belladonna Rushmore," she smiled, allowing him to press her hand to his lips. "I do not believe we ever had the pleasure, Governor Malfoy, for I most assuredly would have remembered meeting such a perfect specimen of aristocracy."

"No, we have not. However, I would be most honored if you would allow me to escort inside."

"Such a gentleman." Aethelwyn took his arm and he lead her into the ball room.

"Is it true, Governor Malfoy, that tonight we shall see the unveiling of an ivory statue in your semblance?"

"Please, call me Lucius, and, yes, it is. I have donated well over five hundred million to St. Mungo's over the past three decades. They were so grateful that they felt the need to applaud me more formally than usual."

"I should say so. It would be most unbecoming to do so otherwise to one such as yourself. You remind me of my great uncle Claudus Llacheu, on my mother's side."

"Yes, I do believe I know his tale. Was he not the wizard who rebuilt San Francisco after the earthquake of nineteen-oh-six?"

"Quite. He didn't have to assist the useless muggles, but in doing so he gained some very influential allies. What more could one ask."

"Indeed. I too sacrificed in such a manner, however it was to assist wizards, not the lowly muggles."

"You donated to rebuild the wizard community razed by the blood traitors dragons, as well as Hogwarts after that half breed degenerate and his coterie destroyed the ancient landmark."

"So you have heard of my accomplishments."

"There is not a true pureblood who hasn't. If all purebloods did as you and my uncle, the world would be a better place. However, exceptional men such as yourself would not stand out as prominently otherwise."

"Indeed. Shall we dance?"

"I would be honored," she smiled as she handed Pookie's leash to a passing waiter. Lucius led her out onto the crowded floor and led her in a waltz.

"Normally I wouldn't be so bold, but may I ask if I may arraign a meeting with your father. I am always seeking ways to extend my hand to potential allies."

"But of course, Lucius. My father would be honored to have the celebrated war hero, Lucius Malfoy, at his table, and in his corner. I will call on him first thing on the morrow upon reaching the Emperor Mayato's estates."

The night went on for another two hours of dance and conversation of sport and preening before Aethelwyn announced her eminent departure.

"A beautiful evening, Lucius. One I truly wished would not end, however I am expected in Japan by the morn."

"I understand. Allow me to escort you to your transportation."

"Thank you."

* * *

Auror Nott frowned as he looked down at the paper that was illustrating the mudblood Granger's location. He was off duty and draining a bottle of fire whiskey when he decided to try and track her one last time. He was thoroughly shocked when the paper chimed in recognition of Hermione's location.

He looked the paper over in awe. She was on the move. He knew he should inform the Ministry but. . ..

"Imagine the rewards if I bring her in by surprise."

* * *

"F-forgive me, milady, but your car has been stolen."

"What?"

"You impudent fool. You will regret such a slight on Lady Rushmore's evening. Aethelwyn. Allow me to escort you in my own carriage."

"That is very admirable of you, Lucius. I thank you."

Two minutes later his carriage drawn by two Aethonean studs pulled up.

"Coachman, to the Hawthorne Resort," Aethelwyn replied as Lucius helped her into the carriage. The man bowed his head. Ten minutes after leaving the Gala the carriage suddenly stopped.

"Coachman! Why have you stopped," Lucius demanded.

"Good help is so hard to come by these days," Aethelwyn sighed.

"Coachman? Await here, Milady. I shall discover the problem forthwith, and have it rectified, immediately."

Lucius exited his carriage and rounded about to the front where he saw someone other than his coachman. Someone he wanted to see any other time than now.

"You. What is it they called you. Ah, yes. The Aberrant Diva. How is it you wandered into Tomes. Only the wealthy are permitted here, and I know for a fact that after your trial you are nothing but a high priced mudblood Cyprian."

Hermione glowered down at him with all her hate and rage. "Considering all the galleons you spent on nights inside me I should be wealthy."

"What maculate plot are you attempting this time? Burning down the Opera House, or is it kidnaping? Assassination," Lucius looked down his nose at her with a daring gleam then smiled. "No, you just couldn't get enough of me could you. It certainly would explain your presence here after escaping from your Madam, my precious mudblood stalker."

"Kidnaping, and possibly assassination," Hermione answered as she leapt down from the carriage.

"Is that so."

"Yes, Lucius," Hermione whispered as she pointed to the bushes behind her. Lucius watched two tall, red headed men, whom he hadn't seen in two years, step out of the bushes with wands trained at him."

"You wont get away with this," Lucius sneered as Aethelwyn stepped out of the carriage, wand pointed at him.

"I'm afraid, Uncle Lucy, we already have," Tonks said, the disgustingly familiar pink locks of his half-breed niece came into plain view as she came out from behind the carriage and stood beside Aethelwyn.

"I should have known you would have been involved with this debacle. I'm just surprised it took you so long to make a move. You do realize I will be missed."

"No you wont," Hermione whispered.

"Obliviate," Tonks cast, followed quickly by an Imperio.

Lucius fell to his knees when the first spell hit him. By the time the second one caught him in the face he was on his back. The group surrounded him quickly, the twins lifting his dazed body up and dragging him back to the parked carriage.

"I do hope I helped enough, Tonks," Aethelwyn said timidly as she watched the twins carelessly force Lucius up into the carriage.

"Aeth, you're the greatest. I owe you," she said, hugging the girl tightly while Hermione took Lucius wand and Ginny waited by the carriage.

"Do you require my assistance any longer. I really do desire to help you fight this evil government."

"Right now it's best you keep your head low. We may need you in the future. Besides, you really are expected in Japan. If your not-"

"Yes, I know. My father will throw a hissy," she sighed. "Do keep me informed."

"I will."

"And be heedful with him. His aura exudes wickedness."

"Don't worry, Aeth. We've dealt with his type before."

Tonks watched as Aethelwyn walked away towards the road where her car was waiting. Once her old friend was gone she sighed. 'Time for part two of the three part plan.'

She moved back to the carriage and smacked Lucius twice, "Wake up Uncle Lucy."

"What," he cried as his eyes popped open. He looked around wildly at his captors.

"Sing the American muggle hit Closer, by Nine Inch Nails," Tonks ordered.

"Oh this is going to be good," George grinned.

Lucius eyes went wide. He didn't know any filthy muggle songs but he found himself singing each word perfectly, and when that one word left his mouth he felt all color drain from his face.

In all his time as a Death Eater, through all the rapes, tortures, and murders, never once did he forget his noble Pureblood decorum. But now, words of absolute filth slipped from his mouth like smooth cream down his throat. He heard the twins laughing at him and saw Tonks grinning.

"Stop singing Uncle Lucy," she ordered. "Now. Where is Malfoy Manor."

"N-no. . . I will f-fight it."

"You will not," Fred snapped. "It put's the lotion on it's skin."

"Fred," Hermione gasped.

"You don't know the kind of hell I can bring you," George answered.

"George! No more telly for you," Ginny added.

"Stop fighting, Uncle," Tonks ordered.

"Make me," Lucius growled as he tried to wrapped his hand around her throat. Ginny quickly connected her fist to his nose while Tonks delt with him magically.

"Silencio, Crucio!"

Lucius face contorted into one of intense pain as a silent scream escaped his lips in gasps and puffs of air. Tonks held the spell for several more seconds before removing it and the silencing charm.

"Imperio," she cast once more.

"Ghaah! Ah. Ah, I-"

"Orders from me are your only desire," Tonks demanded.

"I. . . yes," he gasped, "My only desire."

"Let's see if you mean it, shall we. The bag, Ginny. We are going to test your blood type, Uncle Lucy."

Ginny pulled out a syringe. She prepped his arm and drew several drops of Lucius blood. Lucius couldn't see what she was doing but after a moment she pulled out a bottle of blood.

"Ready," Tonks asked Ginny who nodded at her as she loaded the blood into the syringe.

"Uncle. Ginny has a vile of one hundred percent muggle blood strait off the streets of London's red light district. Not an drop of it has magical properties, and every bit of it is tainted with muggle drugs. I'm going to make you put it in your bloodstream. How does that make you feel?"

"Very angry," Lucius glared at her.

"Take the syringe, Uncle. Inject it into yourself. Taint your perfectly unflawed pure blood. Become what you hate most," Tonks whispered the last bit. She could tell Lucius was fighting her, as beads of sweat speckled his brow and his face became flushed in concentration. But he couldn't resist as his hand reached out and took the syringe from Ginny.

Tonks kept her wand pointed on him as his whole body shook in resistance. He rose his arm up and in one swift stabbing motion brought the needle down into his vein. Hermione flinched as he shout out in pain.

"Silencio," Tonks countered quickly.

Everyone watched in awe or disgust as tears formed in Lucius eyes. All the blood had been injected into him by his own hand. Ginny took the syringe from him and disassembled it. Tonks released him when she was sure he was calmed.

"Tell me now how to get to Malfoy Manor, Uncle Lucy."

* * *

"I need my head attendant, now," Lucius ordered upon taking his firsts steps into his home. Walking closely behind him was Tonks in the form of a tall black beauty.

"Master," a large goblin appeared through a door moments later.

"Gather all of my servants, and prepare to leave. I have decided to move you all to the Villa de Saturnia Pavonia. I will be staying here, alone for the time being. I want you all gone in exactly one hour."

"Y-yes master. We will be gone, but who is to attend to the needs?"

"I will be here, though rarely. Your services, however, shall not be required. Ensure that the Villa is running at high capacity in case I decide to show, and take all the portraits with you. I do not want to see a single one in this house."

"Yes, master."

"Son. What are you doing," the portrait on the wall of his father demanded.

Lucius turned to his father and sneered, "Mind your own business, father. What goes on in this house no longer concerns the dead."

Forty five minutes later The goblin returned to inform Lucius that the manor was emptied of both servant's and portraits, then left quickly without another word.

"Are they gone, Lucius," Tonks asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Tonks shifted back into her normal form then opened the door and let her cohorts in. "Show us the way to the dungeons."

"As you desire."

Lucius lead them to a down the stairs into the basement and to a solid brick wall. He pressed his right fist against a slightly discolored brick and much like the passage to Diagon Alley, the bricks moved away revealing the way to the dungeons.

Lucius lead them further into the dark passage past a potions lab and store room to a large black iron door. Once again pressing his fist to one of two discolored spots on the door he said clearly, "Ambrosia."

The door opened revealing a large prison area with many cells. Chains hung from the ceiling and blood stained the floor. The distinct smell of sewer rot and decaying flesh was prominent in the area. Several torture devices were laid out in the center of the room.

"Lucius. Which is your favorite device for torturing muggles," Hermione asked.

"The spike chair in that room there. It is designed to break every bone in ones body as well as cause piercing wounds that will allow them to slowly bleed to death."

"Good. Let's go sit you in it."

Lucius led them into the room where a large pensieve was set up against the wall left of the door, a table with blades and tools stood beside it. The chair sat in the center of the room looking grim and uninviting, however it was not empty. A young man was strapped into it, his legs clearly crushed, blood dripping from his bare toes. His face covered in many gashes. He opened his eyes and looked over the crowd.

"P-please," he whispered out in a broken voice. "Kill me."

Lucius smirked.

"Who is that," Tonks demanded forcefully.

"Mudblood. Who cares of his name."

Hermione and Ginny rushed to the mans side and began releasing him from his binds while Fred smashed his fist in the back of Lucius head, knocking Lucius onto his stomach. He and George then proceeded to kick him repeatedly.

"Hey, stop," Tonks yelled. The twins did not listen as they continued their assault on Lucius.

"Stop now!" Tonks pointed her wand at the twins.

"Why. Look what he did to poor. . . guy," George cried out indignantly.

"It wont matter who that is if you kill Malfoy," Tonks said. "We need him alive, no matter how much we may want him dead."

"Aw c'mon, Tonks. We're in," Fred whined.

"We haven't completed our mission yet. Keep in line or you'll blow it for us all."

"Aaahh," the man cried out. Tonks and the twins turned to look at him. Hermione and Ginny had him free fo the chair but one of his legs had dragged on the ground causing intense pain. Tonks pointed her wand at him and cast morbilicorpus on the man.

"Fred, George, get that bastard in the chair," Ginny said as she assisted moving the man to a table.

Hermione helped the twins lock Lucius in, ensuring that every strap and belt was perfect. She then focused her attention on the large ring on his hand. The band was made of pure jade in the shape of a king serpent with emerald eyes. The design on the back of it's head was inlaid silver. She smiled as she slipped it off his finger then went over to where Tonks was healing the man's bones. She showed Tonks the ring.

"Oh, good. Alright people. Malfoy is imprisoned, the house elves are gone, and from what we can tell no one has a clue as to what we are up to. Two of you needs to stand guard while the rest of us explore."

"We have more planing to do," George snickered.

"Yeah. Like how are we going to spend Malfoy's galleons," Fred agreed.

"You idiot's. We cannot spend that money. None of us is aloud to move around in the wizarding world," Ginny said. "You shouldn't be celebrating yet anyways. We can still get caught."

"Ginny's right you two," Tonks agreed. "We need to keep serious until we're sure we can pull off a fake Malfoy. Also, we need to strip him to the buff to ensure he has nothing to use against us, just in case."

"Good idea. Ginny, we're going to take the guy up to the study. I want you to stay with him. Hermione, you and I are going to explore the rest of these cells for any other prisoners while the twins guard Malfoy."

"Wait, why do we need to watch him," Fred asked.

"I feel safer that way. Ginny and Hermione will relieve you in, how about three hours. That seems reasonable. Try not to kill him."

Nott was standing just outside the opera house in Tomes. The tracking paper lead him here but she was now gone. The paper was directing him to the north before it shorted out again in the town of Wiltshire.

"I will find you, mudblood."

* * *

A/N: The kids are in it now, nearly up to their ears. More ugliness with Malfoy to develop as he is forced to face his past crimes at the hands of guerilla justice.

Next Chapter: Hermione is forced to remember her wedding by an unlikely source, and the Argonauts gain an unexpected ally.


	7. 6 My Son

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is imprisoned and the Argonauts are unaware of the Auror sniffing down Hermione's path.  
Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Argonauts, Malfoy  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

* * *

A True Dreamer: Harry and Ron will play important roles in future chapters but we won't see either of them until chapter ten, though I suppose I could rewrite some and show you a glimpse of what I have in store for them. Yeah, you just gave me an Idea. Thanks.

* * *

March 31, 2000

* * *

"Ok, Hermione. Start spilling the secrets of this room," Tonks called out as she flopped down in the giant leather winged chair that sat before a large cedar desk. The grandfather clock leaned up against the wall read twelve twenty three.

They sought out any prisoners in the dungeon but the only thing they found was a few dead bodies, though the amount of blood that was still wet on the floor suggested there were more bodies somewhere.

She would have asked Lucius how many other prisoner's he had stashed in the house but the twins made quick work on the mans face, knocking him completely out of it.

She began opening the drawers in search of anything that would be of use to the Argonauts. She found very little within, only Lucius's day planner which she opened and began scanning it's pages.

"There is a vault hidden back behind that book case," Hermione pointed to the books lining the wall beside the desk. "It has a lot of deeds for muggle lands and ancient tomes. Lucius said not even Narcissa and Draco knew about that vault."

"How do you know that, Hermione," Ginny asked as she wiped the blood away from the face of the man they discovered in the dungeons.

"The fool was rather doting on me, and he shared much in his drunken stupor. We sat for hours right here talking about the lands he stole from his muggle victims," Hermione said with a look of pure disgust before shrugging it of with a wry smile.

"You never could guess it with his holier-than-thou attitude but once you get him drunk enough he can be quite an entertaining conversationalist. I suggest we take advantage of the deeds. If we cannot give them back to the rightful owners we should sell them off and place the profits in several secret muggle bank account's and hidden locations."

"Do you know how to open the vault," Tonks asked as she snapped the planner shut and placed it on the desk.

"With that ring I took from his finger."

"Well, have at it, Hermione. If we need those rings to navigate Malfoy manor, then we need them now."

Hermione put the ring on her thumb, it being the only finger to accommodate the rings size, and knocked six times on the forth shelf. Tonks smiled as the bookshelf shimmered away into nothing leaving behind a large vault door. Hermione then pressed the face of the ring into a small imprint.

The door opened slowly reveling a large book shelf behind with books, and boxes of jewels, jewelry, and un-stamped bronze, silver, and gold ingots piled up from top to bottom. In the racks built into the door several piles of deeds, contracts, and muggle bonds, all tied together with a silk rope sat neatly one on top of the other. On several hooks above the deeds twenty three Gringotts keys hung.

"Hey, looks to me like your getting your gold back with interest, Hermione."

"You should credit her that reward for her return, Tonks," Ginny grinned.

"I agree," Tonks said. "Your two thousand for the wands and a million's worth for your return." Hermione grinned as Tonks opened the travelers well and dumped seven of the fourteen gold ingot boxes within.

"And, just in case we have to run all of a sudden," Tonks said as she loaded the bonds in as well. Tonks closed off the well and handed it to Hermione. Hermione stuffed the well into her robe pocket and zipped it shut.

"There's the rings," Hermione said as she pointed to two rings hanging next to the keys.

"Good."

Hermione handed Tonks Lucius' ring, "Because you're the trained ex-auror you should have this. Give me Narcissa's, that will allow me access to the library."

"That means Draco's is left to Ginny," Tonks grinned as she tossed the smaller version of Lucius ring to Ginny who was trying to charm the swelling and bruises away from the mans face. Tonks then began unloading the contracts and deeds out onto the desk of to go through.

"I'm going to the library. It's three times the size of the one at Hogwarts. I could live there for the rest of my life. I want to see if I can find anything that will help me disrupt the tracing charms."

"Alright, but you only have an hour before you have to relieve the twins."

"Tonks, you think I can explore the upper levels some," Ginny asked.

"It's probably not a good idea."

"Come on. I don't want to sit here all night."

"Alright, but don't touch anything. I need to once over it before we relax too much."

* * *

Ginny climbed the steps to the forth floor into a grand conservatory full of beautiful blooms and running fountains. The third floor had been guest quarters and the third floor to the library, each one devoid of any interest to her.

Three doors were the only exits out from the conservatory. The one in front of her lead to a large balcony and what looked like to be a broom shed.

She moved to the door on her left. It opened up into a massive bedroom that housed a walk in fireplace and a double-king four post bed.

"Wow. This must be Lucius room. I wonder if that other door leads to Draco's old room."

She stepped back out of the room and crossed the conservatory to the opposite door, pushing it open.

"It's about bloody time, your three hours late. I want my bath," the familiar voice of a pissed off man snapped at her.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny cried out at the sight of a young blond man siting on the bed.

"Weaselette," Draco jumped up from his bed and rushed forward. She drew her wand and took two steps back, but before he reached her he fell forward, tripped by the chain around his ankle.

"Come on," he shouted as he slammed his fist on the floor then looked up at Ginny with irritation and pleading, "What are you doing here? There's no way my father would let you roam."

"Your alive?"

"Let me out. My father and I have some unfinished business," Draco growled as he pushed himself up.

"Um, ok. Just give me a sec to-"

"That's my old ring. . .," Draco whispered when he noticed Ginny pushing her hand on the warded doorway, but nothing happened.

"The ring ward is not reacting."

"Father had no problem walking right through. I bet you need his ring. There was also some charm he would mutter. There's more than just ring wards on that door."

"Damn."

"I figured it was some sort of advanced magic because we never learned anything like it in Hogwarts."

"Do you think it's dark magic?" Ginny smacked herself for asking that one.

"Knowing my father, do you really have to ask," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Alright, I get it. Don't be such a blighter."

"Can you really blame me, Weaselette," Draco huffed, shooting a glare at Ginny. "I've been locked in this same room for the last two years."

"Well it's a good thing I found you. Let me go get Tonks. She and Hermione will get through these wards."

"Granger and Tonks are here," Draco asked. "Why?"

"I'll let Tonks explain that."

* * *

Hermione grinned as she dropped another book on the table. Seventeen books so far had caught her eye as being interesting. She'd already spent hours in this library during her time in Malfoy Manor, but now she had absolute freedom within. She was about to load them into her Travelers Well and pack them back to the study when she heard Ginny stomping down the stairs shouting for Tonks.

Hermione rushed to shove the books in the Well and grabbed her bag. She then ran to the door.

"Tonks, what happened," Hermione asked as she met her and Ginny in the hall.

"Ginny found Draco Malfoy alive on the fourth floor."

* * *

"Oh yeah. Go on. Stare. The immaculate Draco Malfoy, caged like an animal. Lucky for you I'm half naked."

Tonks and Hermione couldn't believe their eyes. It really was Draco. This meant Ron was innocent and that Lucius had trumped up his charges to ensure that he would get maximum time in Azkaban, not that he wouldn't have gotten that anyways. With Death Eaters running the Wizengamot there was very little chance any of them would have gotten away. She sometimes wondered if the only reason she escaped was to ensure she would fall victim of the Mudblood Act.

"That's Malfoy alright," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Her eyes traveled down his torso and his legs to the chan that was firmly clasped around one of his ankles. "You look good in iron, by the way."

"Yeah, Granger," Draco growled and flipped her off, "There you go. Now let me out."

"It's going to take a bit, Draco," Tonks said surveying the wards. "I need to go talk to your father. Ginny, get back to the man. Hermione, stay here. I'm going after Lucius."

"You had better hope he's conscious," Ginny said as she followed Tonks down the steps. Draco's ears perked at that but he opted to get a change of clothing first.

Draco went to his dresser and pulled out a set of comfortable clothes. He dumped them on his bed then moved as close to the door where Hermione stood before sitting on the ground.

"My father told me you married Weaselby."

"Yes, I did," Hermione stated proudly. Memories of that day flooded into her mind.

It was hot and sunny out at the Burrow but a light breeze and a canopy kept the guests cool. Hermione and Ron held hands and looked deep into each others eyes as they took their vows.

She was clothed in the most beautiful white dress made just for her by Madam Malkin free of charge in thanks for Hermione's role in destroying Voldemort. If only they had known better.

Ron was dressed in brand new black silk dress robes courtesy of Madam Malkin as well. Harry was the best man dressed very similarly to Ron. Ginny, the brides maid, wore a beautiful set of pale green robes that showed off her curves. Harry found himself distracted by Ginny the entire time much to the twins amusement.

Molly and Arthur looked on proudly with tears in their eyes. The entire D.A., the Order, and everyone who had helped were there to cheer Hermione and Ron on. Including Pansy Parkingson who, though she joined them during the final battle, had a few nasty things to say about Hermione's hair. 'Oh well,' Hermione had thought. 'You can train the snake, but you cannot expect it to loose it's nature.'

"He said he crashed your wedding," Draco said bringing Hermione out of her reverie.

"Yes, he did," Hermione growled at the memory of being interrupted just as Ron had kissed her at the alter. She remembered Lucius standing on the steps of the Burrow as everyone was body binded by the army of Aurors. She even remembered watching McGonagall shift into tabby form in a futile attempt to escape only to be ruthlessly grabbed by the neck by Percy Weasley.

"He's such a wanker," Draco spat, once again drawing Hermione out of her memories. Hermione shook her head clear of the memory and looked to Draco who was fumbling with a pack of cigarettes.

"How did you get here," she asked calmly, trying to shake the ire from her nerves.

"I woke up here," Draco said as he drew out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag. "It was after I got hit by a stunner during the fight."

He took another drag, "I think I got hit several times. Must of, because I blacked out. Next thing I know, I wake up in that bed with a chain on my ankle. I've been here ever since."

Hermione nodded. She looked out the window to the balcony. "Ron got blamed for your death," she said.

"I know," he said morosely, then chuckled as he took another drag. She looked up at him questioningly.

"You know it's sad, really," he said as the smoke billowed up away from his mouth. "I spent all that time trying to hurt him, and finally I succeeded, but only through my 'death'."

He shook his head with disgust, "And even then, it wasn't me, it was my father who took him out."

"I'm sorry, I think."

"Isn't it ironic," he smiled. "How about you. Why are you here?"

"Oh, not much," Hermione said nonchalantly as she pulled a rose from the bush next to her. She began pulling the petals from it's stem, allowing each one to fall to the ground. "We just took your father hostage in an attempt to set things right."

"Wait," he said, holding his hand up at her and shaking his head. "Wait. You took my father hostage?"

Hermione grinned at him and nodded, "He's in a spiked chair down in the prison."

"Oh, oh-ho! I must see this," Draco laughed to himself before going serious, "Have you taken anything from the house?"

"What," Hermione asked, eyeing Draco cautiously. Of course she took something, or rather Tonks took something for her when the older woman loaded her well up with the reimbursement and reward posted for her return. In any case they all intended to 'take' something to pay far their revolution.

"What's the point in breaking in here just to imprison my father. If it were me and I were in your position I would have robbed the bastard blind. So have you taken anything?"

'I could lie about it. . . I should lie, but Draco is not the one who hurt me,' she thought. Hermione plucked another rose and began to shred it nervously.

"We were cleaning out one of your father's vaults. We thought you were dead so we didn't think anyone would care," Hermione said, going red in the face.

"Which one," Draco growled. "There weren't any heirlooms or relics present, right."

"It was just the vault in the study. There's only some ingots, muggle deeds, and bonds in it. We intended to take it all because we thought it would be wise to begin our crusade as soon as possible and decided your father should pick up the bill."

Draco watched Hermione talk, her face was flushed in embarrassment and she was fidgeting. He watched her shred the innocent rose into nothing and couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. She was like a lamb set for the sacrifice, she was the prey to his predator.

'Seem's I found a new way to rub the mudblood wrong,' he thought. She had developed a def ear to his previous teasing over her bloodline, however she had rarely shown such weakness. He was sure this new weakness could be attributed to her enslavement. He shook his head.

'She would not have made a good Slytherin if she cannot handle stealing from a tyrant who deserves it,' he thought. 'However-'

"If you hadn't told me it would have been very Slytherin of you, but you're a Gryffindor, so full of honor and glitter," he said, making a retching noise after. "However, I never thought you had that kind of honesty in you though, and that I can respect. So, only this once will I ignore the theft, but only because you are going to free me."

"Really," Hermione asked in disbelief. "I never thought you would be willing to let go of even a sickle."

"That's my father, and considering the fact that ninety percent of my families wealth growth during my father's term as head was the result of theft, I see it quite fitting that he should fall victim of his own game."

"Thank you. . . I think," Hermione struggled out the thanks.

"I don't want to inherit any filthy muggle lands anyway," Draco shrugged her thanks off. 'I don't want to seem to soft, now do I.'

Hermione's face twisted into outrage and she opened her mouth to retaliate when-

"Ok, Malfoy," Tonks said as she came up the stairs. Hermione jumped two feet at the sound of her friends voice.

"Damn you, Tonks."

"Sorry," Tonks laughed at Hermione and walked by her. "I got the password. Lucius was barely conscious."

Tonks held her hand out and stated clearly, "My son." She then passed easily into the room where she used the ring to open Draco's chain.

Draco put out his cigarette on the floor, not caring about the damage he caused his father's house. He jumped up and grabbed his clothes and boots. Taking Tonks hand they stepped through the warded doorway together.

"I can't believe I'm free," Draco whispered. Draco nodded at Tonks. Even now he was unwilling to thank anyone below his own heritage, but Tonks understood the nod and grinned at her cousin. "Now. I'm going to get dressed. Then I want to see my father. I so owe him."

* * *

When Draco first looked down at his father he felt great disbelief followed by unprecedented joy.

"No way," George said.

"Malfoy's alive. The Wizengamot lied in Ron's trial," Fred added. They doth looked on Draco like he had three heads.

"And that really surprises you Weasels," Draco snorted.

"Hey," the twins snapped in unison.

Draco ignored them and stepped forward to inspect his fathers shackles. After a few minutes he looked up from his kneeling position in front of his father and gave a consenting smile.

"He can't get out of this chair. Not if you put him in right, and Granger is the one who strapped him in, correct?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Well, you're an over achieving goody-goody. If you did it wrong the worlds coming to an end," Draco grinned. Fred and George busted up in hearty laughter. Hermione shot a glare at the twins.

"How longs he been out," Draco asked turning his attention back to his father.

"He woke long enough to tell Tonks a password," George laughed.

"Other then that," Fred laughed, "since we beat the living hell out of him near midnight."

"To bad I missed that," Draco sighed with a smile. Images of him doing the deed himself came to mind and he gave a rueful sigh.

"You think that's bad, wait til you hear all bout his newly tainted blood," Fred grinned.

"Tainted blood," Draco asked.

"A tale for another time," Tonks said, shooting a warning glance at the twins. Draco shrugged and turned back to the chair.

"There's anti-magic wards on the chair. He wont be escaping this, don't matter how hard he tries," Draco said.

"So we can leave him without a guard," Hermione asked.

"Yeah. These are the same devices used by the ministry to restrain their enemies. They got put out of use when the Ministry developed a sense of human rights twenty years ago," Draco said. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast."

"Alright. But I want someone to keep watch just in case," Tonks said.

"You go ahead, George. I'll stay for a bit longer," Fred said.

"I'll be back down in half an hour to take over," Draco said. "I want to my face to be the first thing he see's when he wakes up."

Draco stood up and headed for the door. Everyone began following him, but he stopped and turned towards them abruptly.

"Oh, and since everyone's here," he began, "from now on I expect you to come to me about monetary needs. I will not have you lot bleeding me dry. I want a report on every resource used, that way I will be able to keep an estimate of my wealth."

"Wait, your going to let us use your money," Ginny asked. Hermione was once again going red. She was not used to being associated with stealing.

"Within reason."

"That's fair," Tonks mused.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll try not to complain about you spending to much so long as you keep it to the necessary."

"So I take it Malfoy is the self proclaimed treasurer of the Argonauts," Fred snickered.

"Shut it, Weasel. If you don't like it you know the way out."

"Fred, George. It is rightfully his money," Tonks chided. "Well, actually it's his father's money, but we unfortunately need funds and we are not going to snub our noses at the offer."

"Right. Like I said. From now on, all debts go through me."

* * *

A/N: Draco is still the nasty anti-hero in Argonauts, but I like to think he is seeking and hasfound some redemption for his action's in sixth year. I hope this appeals to you all.


	8. 7 Bloodline

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: DRACO LIVES! And while he deals with his father with the help of an unexpected ally he permits the Argonauts to clean out Malfoy Manor in preparation of a very necessary move. Meanwhile, Molly notices her children are missing.

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Argonauts, Draco  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

**Uber-warning: violence ensues.**

A/N: Sorry about the unintentional "radio silence". My job decided to take a chunk out of my life and refused to give me any free time to do what I like. Hopefully the situation is on the up-and-up.

To A True Dreamer: I added a few scenes with Ron just for you. I realized that it really helps the story out some.

* * *

March 31, 2000, 2 a.m.

* * *

At the table the group downed bowls of fruit with cream, bacon, eggs, and pumpkin juice, all lovingly prepared by Ginny.

"So, Granger, or is it Weasley now," Draco asked after faking a long drink of pumpkin juice. "No matter. My father told me some interesting things about you."

"Is that so," Hermione smirked at Draco who was leering at her. "Well, you know, Malfoy. I could tell you a few things about your father."

"Oh, yeah. Like what," Draco asked before chomping down a piece of bacon.

"Like his satin and lace ladies knickers fetish," Hermione answered. "Or his impressively thick, but humorously short two inch cock."

"Well that explains why he was always so uptight while I was growing up," Draco snorted.

"Do tell, Malfoy. Does perversion and size run in the family," Hermione asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it does," Draco said. George busted up laughing while Ginny, Tonks, and Hermione's mouths dropped and eyes bulged. "However, I was fortunate enough to take after my mother's side, and seeing as the Black family is infamous for their giant proportions, and for being rather adventurous in the bed chambers-"

"Oh merlin, enough," Tonks cried, "I think. . . no. . . I know I've heard enough."

* * *

March 31, 2000

* * *

Molly Weasley was pacing in her kitchen with red eyes from lack of sleep. She noticed yesterday that her children were missing. Her first thought was they were off partying for the night, but there was no note and when they didn't turn up by breakfast she began to worry. They always called if they couldn't get back home, and this time they didn't.

Arthur left for London just before the kids disappeared for a conference with his upper management. She called him an hour ago and told him. She called the police and they took a report though that was all they could do since they hadn't been missing long. Even aurors came by looking for them. That one alone made her sick.

She new instinctively that they were in trouble or up to no good so she didn't give up in her search. She picked up the phone and dialed Fred's work.

"Hello, Mr. Evner?"

"Yes," a man's voice asked over the receiver.

"This is Molly Weasley, Fred's mother."

"Ah, yes," he said enthusiastically.

"Fred has gone missing and I was wondering if by chance you'd seen or heard from him."

"No Mrs. Weasley. I was just about to call and ask what's going on. It's not like him to miss work."

"It's not like him to go missing period. He and his brother and sister all disappeared yesterday. I'm going crazy with worry."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I haven't heard a thing. If I do I'll call you right away."

"Thank you, Mr. Evner," Molly sighed and hung up the phone.

The call was fruitless, but it was one more ear listening for her missing children.

* * *

Lucius opened his eyes and looked around the room. He cringed as he remembered everything from awaking in his carriage surrounded by filth, but everything else was a blur.

"Hello, father," he heard. He turned his eyes towards the voice. A shadow outlined by candle light loomed menacingly over him, and though he couldn't see the mans face he knew it was his son.

"Draco. Release me," he rasped out. His mouth was dry.

"Didn't I make that same request numerous times over the last two years?"

"Do not misunderstand, son," Lucius sneered. "I saved you. You would have gone to Azkaban for your involvement in the Dark Lords murder."

"Your right," Draco said as he hoisted his chin in the air. "But I would have been free from you."

"A bold move, Tonks. Tell me what you intend to do now," Tonks heard from the door way. She looked up from the papers she was sorting through and was shocked to see a man standing there.

"Mr. Whimsey?"

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

Whimsey raised his hand slowly extending one arm out giving a giant red bird a place to land. It was a phoenix, and Tonks recognized him right away.

"Fawkes!"

"Little guy has been keeping me informed of Malfoy's movements for two years now. Told me Malfoy was taken out by a group of red heads last night, so I came to see. Are you not worried about the repercussions that may very well follow," Whimsey asked as he let Fawkes down on the back of a chair.

The phoenix moved towards the wounded man laying on the couch. Whimsey poured himself a brandy, then sat in the leather chair by the fireplace.

"I'd be a fool otherwise, but the chance of success jumped when we found Draco Malfoy alive and imprisoned in a room by his father."

"Ah, so evidence of Ronald Weasley's innocence has finally arisen."

"It doesn't matter. The Ministry won't release him."

"I agree. I must ask, however, what you plan to do next? You have Lucius Malfoy imprisoned. You hold Malfoy Manor with young Draco's consent no doubt. What next?"

"Not sure yet."

"Perhaps you will accept my advice."

"Your help is welcome as long as you don't tell us to stop."

"Oh no. What you've done cannot be taken back to easily. No, by all means forge ahead. Both Reagan and I agree that you have done a great thing here. We've wanted to take Malfoy out for years but never could," Whimsey chuckled.

"But I must insist that you regard a small suggestion. I should mention that I know full well what you are planning on doing about the incarcerated Order members, but only because I would want to do the same, however I think if you are truly considering going through with it you should invite the remaining Weasley's in, and maybe even hide them. Otherwise the Ministry and Death Eaters will try to get to you through them."

"Did that. You don't think I could have done this all by my self?"

"So all the Weasley's are involved?"

"No. Molly and Arthur are plot free as far as I know," Tonks said. Whimsey nodded.

"We need to get them and hide them."

"Your right."

"If I am not mistaken the Ministry has already snooped about the Weasley household looking for Miss Granger, you did that too, didn't you," he asked. Tonks grinned at him. "Good work. She is an asset to our cause.

"Anyway, I also suggest you go at once to gather Fluer Weasley and her son. The Ministry will be sending a delegate to France next month for a major conference and the wizarding populace with criminal records will be monitored during that time. It would be impossible to reach her then without causing undue stress."

"I'll go tonight."

"Good. Perhaps you will permit me to see the prisoner."

"Yeah, I have no problem with it. Draco is in there with him. Ginny mentioned wanting going down there as well. I'll have her take you."

"Very good. We shall succeed. There is far too much at risk here not to."

"We," Tonks asked.

"Yes. After a long conference with the CMA and the members of the Colonial Chapter it was agreed that you should have some help. Intelligence suggests that the Death Eaters are in with the Confederacy and Iranistan."

"Excellent. I mean, not the alliance, but that your going to help. We need all the help we can get."

"Who is that," Whimsey asked as he looked over to where Fawkes was healing the wounds on man's face.

"We don't know. He's a muggleborn we found down in the dungeons."

"He need's a healer. It wouldn't hurt to get one on staff as well, in fact I insist on it."

* * *

Whimsey was led down into the dungeons by Ginny past the potions lab where they heard the voices of the twins.

"Look at this lab," one said in awe. "We could rebuild our business from here and never need to restock."

"Wow! Fred, some of these ingredients are worth a fortune. We couldn't experiment with them before because they were too expensive, but now-"

"There's no stopping us. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes will rise again!"

Ginny chuckled to herself. "The twins," she said to Whimsey.

"I like their enthusiasm," he said as he followed her into the room holding Lucius.

"Ah, Lucius. You look best in this light," he said. Draco turned to see who would interfere with his interrogation.

"Jono," Lucius asked. "Blood traitor. Disgrace to Slytherin. Turncoat. Stop ogling me, you old fool. Why am I not surprised to learn you are involved in this crime."

"You say that a lot, Malfoy," Ginny said.

"I merely caught wind of your plight and had to lend aid to these brave young men and women," Whimsey smirked. "Draco, would you allow me to assist in the gathering of information from your thickheaded father?"

"Who are you," Draco growled as he glared at the man who had addressed him.

"Jonothan Whimsey. Order of the Phoenix, Colonial Chapter. I went to school with Lucius. He hasn't changed after all these years. Even in that device he is still a pompous, neutered peacock," Whimsey grinned. "Emphasis on the pea."

"If you can help. I haven't managed to get very far myself," Draco said, angrily as he admitted a failure.

"You would have never made a good servant of the Dark Lord. You couldn't even cast a simple killing curse you ungrateful little bastard," Lucius spat.

"A good thing too, Draco. Murder of an innocent would have ruined you. But now, none of our enemies are innocent, are they."

"Least of all you, traitor," Lucius spat.

"Now, Lucius. You've no room to make such a judgment. I saw what you did to that poor boy upstairs."

"Not the first mudblood I've had the pleasure of breaking. Certainly will not be the last."

"So sure of yourself, father. You will die before you escape me."

"Not likely, Draco. You are too incompetent to do much damage to me."

"He may be," Whimsey said as he drew his wand. "Though I'm not sure as I do not know him. I however am not."

* * *

"Can you watch over him, Fawkes," Tonks asked the bird. "I want to go see what is going on with Lucius."

Fawkes looked up at Tonks and cawed at her, extending his wings to their full length. Tonks smiled softly as she wiped a damp cloth over the man's brow. She then headed down to the dungeon.

She heard voices coming from the potions lab and peeked in. The twins were going through the ingredient stock like kids in a candy store.

"See something you like," she asked.

Fred and George turned to her and grinned.

"These ingredient's will help our cause," Fred said with glee.

"Our's or your's," she teased.

"Both," the twins said in unison.

Tonks couldn't suppress her grin. The twins had ingredients strung out over the tables as they looked deeper into the store room that was packed full and they each had a light in their eyes she hadn't seen since Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"We cannot stay here much longer. You should see if Draco will let you pilfer them," Tonks said as she stepped into the room.

"You ask, Fred."

"No. You," Fred countered.

"No, You."

"I'll ask," Tonks chuckled.

Hermione entered the lab followed by Ginny, Draco, and Whimsey.

"Good. We're all here," Whimsey said.

"Whose that," George asked.

"Jonothan Whimsey. He's one of the order members I met in the Colonies. He's here to help."

"Excellent," Fred extended his hand. Whimsey took it and shook briskly.

"I'm glad you are so enthused," Whimsey said before turning his attention to Tonks. "May I once again make a suggestion as to what the next phase of your journey should be?"

"We're listening," Hermione said as she sat down in an empty chair.

"Young Draco. You should use polyjuice potion to approach the Minister of Magic in your father's form and buy time to gloat at Harry Potter about Hermione's disappearance."

"What," Hermione snapped as she leapt up and moved towards him, her hand shooting to her wand.

"Why would you want to torture Harry that way, Whimsey," Tonks asked.

"Simple, it will give Draco the opportunity to learn the location of Azkaban and it's general layout, as well as learn of Potter's well being." Hermione backed off then and slipped over to Tonks.

"Tonks. That's a step towards our first major goal," Hermione whispered in Tonks ear.

"Absolutely correct, young Hermione," Whimsey smiled.

"I think it's brilliant," Tonks said.

"You would," Draco snapped. "Your not the one who has to lurch around looking like my father."

"True, but you're the only one who truly knows how to act like your father."

"I could do it," Fred said. "All you have to do is act like a bloated rectal wart."

"Eww," Hermione about retched.

"Yeah, Fred," Ginny said. "You have that act down perfect, don't you."

"Enough," Tonks interfered. "When I said you know how to act like him I meant you know his peculiarities and body language. Any of us could act like a pompous poofter."

* * *

He looked down at the paper and cursed. It had pointed him to Wiltshire but it suddenly stopped giving off a signal last night. He was hoping he would pick up the signal again, but it lay dormant in his hands. He looked up at the manor in the middle of a vast yard.

"Malfoy Manor. Damn," Auror Nott muttered. Lucius had the mudblood. Malfoy manor was un-plotable, which explained why her signal cut out last night.

"So much for my excellent rewards. May as well check."

* * *

The electric company truck pulled up to the old Tudor home. Arthur jumped out and made his way up the walk and through the gates. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened reveling an older man with a bushy mustache.

"May I help you?"

"Arthur Weasley to see Minerva McGonagall."

"W-weasley. . . y-yes, right this w-way."

When Arthur stepped through the door he was only slightly surprised to see the magic around the man melt away revealing a very familiar house elf.

"Dobby?"

"This way, friend of Harry, Dobby takes you to Headmistress."

"Thank you, Dobby."

He was led out onto a terrace in the back yard where he spotted the familiar, yet withered presence of Minerva McGonagall. She seemed to be fading, her normally slim figure gone leaving the very unhealthy look of skin and bones.

She looked up from her morning paper and smiled at the man being led to her by Dobby. She recognized him immediately.

"The fact that you are here brings joy to my old soul, Arthur, but if the Ministry finds out they will arrest you."

"Why. This is a muggle home, and it took me four hours to drive here," he said as he met McGonagall in a hug.

"Oh, it matters not," she said as pulling from his welcome embrace. "Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"As much as I wish this were a social call, it is not. I need to ask for your help."

"Have a cup of tea with me and I will hear you out."

* * *

Fred had run upstairs to grab several burlap sacks out of the kitchen store room where Draco said they were. Draco said he and George could take the ingredient store with them when they left. He wasn't however expecting to find himself in a face off against Theodore Nott, who, being a family friend, let himself in. Curse after curse flew at him in procession until one caught him off guard.

"Yeaaagh," Fred cried out as Notts curse severed his left arm from his shoulder.

"Ha, Weasel. Now you die!"

"Expelliarmus," a voice shouted from behind Nott, his wand flew from his hand and smashed into a fourteenth century vase.

"That was my mother's favorite vase!" Nott turned to greet his new opposition but lost all words when he came face to face with a dead man.

"Draco! Your alive."

"Very much so. Why are you defiling my guests and house," he seethed as he looked at the shattered remains of the priceless vase.

"What's it to you, traitor."

"Perhaps nothing," Draco turned his eyes at Nott. "However, I'm sure the other twin would like a piece of you."

"No, Draco," Hermione said as she rushed into the room. She pointed her wand at Nott. "Stupify."

She rushed to Fred's side. "Hang on, Fred."

"Why did you interrupt me, Granger," he demanded.

"Because your not thinking like a Slytherin," she snapped as she cast a charm to stop Fred's bleeding.

Draco gasped and grabbed his chest, "Me, not thinking like a Slytherin. How dare you."

"Come on, Malfoy. You wanted to give him to George instead of torturing information out of him. A true Slytherin would have given him to George to torture information out of him."

"How do you know what I was planning? You interrupted me before I could do anything," Draco huffed.

"Why's he here anyway," Hermione changed the subject.

"I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

* * *

"Thank you," Arthur smiled at his old head of house as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Now. What is it you need help with," McGonagall asked. She took a sip of her tea.

"It's about the kids. Ginny, and the twins," Arthur started. "They disappeared yesterday and Auror's came looking for them this morning. No note, no calls. We have no idea where they went or even if they were kidnaped, Merlin forbid."

"Oh, dear," McGonagall sighed. "Well, I cannot say I'm surprised. Hermione disappeared as well several weeks ago."

"Hermione, I heard. Auror's questioned us."

"Me to," McGonagall sighed. She had been saving up for another visit next month and now she would never get the chance.

"Do you know where was she kept," Arthur asked her. She looked up from her tea with a frown.

"A brothel."

"A br-brothel," Arthur stuttered. "Oh, Merlin. You don't suspect foul play do you?"

"Actually, no. I could smell it in the air. Something big is about to happen, and I do not doubt for a minute that Hermione and your children are in the thick of it."

"Oh no. Molly and I were hoping you may be able to help us out since neither of us can nose around in the wizarding world. Anything you can tell me. . .."

"I will set Dobby on it immediately. If they are indeed in the wizarding world he will find out."

* * *

The cell door opened. He looked up at the man silhouetted in the doorway, even through the darkness he knew who it was. Percy.

Ron felt his stomach drop, not that there was anything in it. He hadn't eaten for the last three days and that was when a loaf of moldy bread was thrown on the dusty floor he was sitting on.

Percy stepped into the room followed by a guard who placed a chair in the corner. He took the seat and waved the guard away. The guard closed the door behind him as Percy lit up a candle and set it onto the floor between him and Ron.

"The last time I was here was two years ago. I remember it was to gloat right after I rode your mudblood wife."

Ron shot a glare at his brother as ruthless thought's of violence ran through his head.

"I've visited her as much as I could since then, Ron. She's as tight now as she was then. I guess that's why Lucius Malfoy want's her so bad."

Ron felt his pulse race and his blood begin to boil. He would kill Malfoy at first opportunity, of that he was sure.

"I sold her to him, you know. She is to bare him an heir to replace the on you maliciously slaughtered. Or rather she was."

Ron tried to meet his brother's eyes but the coward looked away at the right moment.

"She made a mistake that will inevitably lead to her execution. She escaped."

Ron grinned to himself. 'That's my girl.'

"When we catch her, and we will, little brother," Percy drawled, "I will have you brought out to the courtyard. Just so you can watch her die. I think I will have one last go with her while you watch so you can see what you lost."

Ron reacted to that, launching himself at his brother with enough ferocity and speed that Percy didn't have the chance to react. Ron wrapped his hands around Percy's neck and lifted his brother out of the chair, slamming him repeatedly into the wall behind him in an adrenalin fueled rage.

Percy cried out as he felt the rock wall cutting into his scull, his scream catching the attention of the guard in the hall.

The guard rushed in and lifted his heavy weapon above his head, bringing it down across the nape of Ron's neck. Ron collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Percy reached to the guard to brace him as he wobbled out of the cell. He did not look back at his unconscious brother, just left the cell with little regret as his brother laid on the floor with a pool of blood gathering where his head lay.

"Bring him and the rest of the Order out into the courtyard. I have a little surprise for my baby brother."

* * *

"That son of a bitch hurt my brother," George yelled as he sat with Fred. Draco was fixing the broken vase while Tonks was securing Nott in a corner with Ginny and Hermione. Whimsey knelt over Fred and examined him.

"I can reattach the arm, and maybe Fawkes can heal it, but we really need a healer now. We cannot continue properly otherwise."

"I have a serious problem with the fact that he just walked in. This is second time that's happened, no offence, Whimsey," Tonks said when she returned to the group with Ginny and Hermione at her side.

"None taken. But your right. At any moment someone else can walk in. Like Snape or Belletrix. We need to make haste and finish what were doing here."

"What are we doing here anyway," Fred cried through his teeth.

"Getting information from my father, robbing the place, etcetera and so forth," Draco said nonchalantly. He finished placing the vase back on it's pedestal and turned to the group. "Come with me Whimsey. We will deal with my father and Nott now. Tonks. You continue working on that vault in the study. George, if you and Ginny can leave your brother I suggest you go and gather the potions ingredients like planned. Granger. In the library there's another vault behind the fireplace. It has a lot of magical tools and stuff in there. Gather them. After my father and Nott are dealt with we need to locate a new base of action."

* * *

Draco helped Whimsey drag Nott down into a cell where he was bound to a rack. Draco tightened the ropes to the point where Nott was screaming.

"Were going to ask you a few questions, Nott. If you don't cooperate you will find yourself regretting it horribly," Draco said, pointing his wand at his old house mate.

"Why are you here," Whimsey asked as he took as seat in a chair in front of the rack.

"Fuck off," Nott snapped. He spit in Whimsey's eye.

"Crucio," Draco snapped. The curse hit Nott in his chest and he writhed in pain. He began screaming.

Whimsey took a handkerchief from his inner robe pocket and wiped his eye off while he waited for Draco to remove the curse. Draco took his time removing the curse from Nott and Whimsey found he had to wait for the man to gain his breath before he could go on.

"Why," Whimsey asked after a moment of waiting.

"I said fuck off," Nott growled.

Draco cast the curse again, this time letting it last twice as long as before. Whimsey stuffed his hands in his pockets and jutted his head into the air so he could look at the auror down his nose. When Draco released Nott tears were falling down his red cheeks.

"Perhaps this might help," Whimsey said as he pointed his wand at the auror. Draco stepped back to allow Whimsey room cast the imperious curse on Nott.

"The curcatus again, Draco."

Draco did as he was told and worked Nott over several times, ensuring that he would be too weakened to do any fighting. When Draco was done Whimsey stepped forward and began his interrogation again.

"Why are you here?"

"I am looking for the mudblood, Granger," Nott whispered up at his captors. He fought, but succumbed to the curses. "I was charged with the task of locating her if she was still in the country."

"What do you mean if," Draco demanded.

"The ministry thinks she escaped to the colonies with the half breed, Tonks."

"So they do not know you are here," Whimsey asked.

"No," Nott said, realizing his dire mistake.

"He cannot go free. We can make it look like an accident. He smells of fire whiskey," Whimsey observed. "We can make it look like alcohol poisoning."

"Right. My father keeps a cellar full of fire whiskey under the kitchen. Why not imperio him to drink himself to death? He is a drunkard anyway."

"You cannot do that to me," Nott shouted.

"Why not," Whimsey asked.

"When we are done with you," Draco sneered, "you will have drowned in your favorite drink."

* * *

Hermione opened the fireplace where she found a large room with an assortment of devices. Various sizes of expensive looking secrecy sensors and sneakoscopes sat on a shelf to her left. By them Hermione noticed a Hand of Glory and a satchel of Instant Darkness Powder. Two unopened boxes labeled two-way mirror sat at the end.

On the shelf below that a nice array of products Hermione recognized from Weasley's Wizarding Weezes were stacked nicely one beside the other. The twins line of shield ware occupied the first part of the shelf followed by a box of Decoy Detonators. Several other useful gags followed but the last items caught her eye.

She picked up the items, a stack of books. Hermione read each title, her eyes going wide with awe, and she took special care to stuff all four books in her robe pocket for further examination as soon as possible.

Hermione turned her attention back to the task at hand. Two rolled up carpets and four folded layers of shimmering cloth in various colors were piled on top of a chest with seven locks. A large mirror hung on the back wall depicting moving shadows who she recognized as belonging to herself and her companions. She guessed it was a foe-glass.

A barrel of floo powder sat on the floor while several basins with runes carved along their edges were stacked on top. There were fifteen brooms leaned up against the wall and what looked like to be a large folded up tent sitting next to them.

In a jewelry box Hermione found an old broken time turner and several odd looking pocket watches. Hermione smiled as she set to work shifting through the vault.

* * *

"Go on, Draco. I'll deal with this sod. You need to deal with your father."

Draco nodded and turned to leave. He went to the potions lab first to check on Ginny and George's progress first then headed back to the cell his father was imprisoned in.

Draco walked over to the table and looked over all the blood stained tools. He then turned to his father and met his eyes.

"How did my mother really die," he asked.

"What do you care," Lucius sneered at Draco.

"How," Draco demanded more forcefully.

"You want to see," Lucius asked with a slight smile. Draco went weary. Things were never so easy when his father was involved and he was sure now would be no different.

"Yes," Draco stated.

"Too bad."

He knew his father would deny him the right to the truth and was prepared for it.

"Then I will rip the memory from your rotted brain," Draco yelled as he pointed his wand at his father.

Lucius shook in pain as a bolt of energy permitted Draco to pull a silver thread from his head leaving a bleeding hole in it's place.

Draco looked down at the memory almost in awe. 'This is it,' he thought. 'This is the only truth I've ever needed.'

Draco dropped the memory into the pensieve and quickly added his wand.

* * *

Ron kept his eyes closed. The sunlight felt like someone was driving hot daggers through his eyes. He felt the guards pull his arms up and chain them to a pole.

"Open your eyes, Weasley," a guard said. He refused to listen.

"Don't bother with that," Percy ordered. He stepped in front of Ron and turned to the crowd that stood in a huddle surrounded by guards.

Percy looked over each of the prisoner's. His brother's glared up at him with anger. Harry was fidgeting in his chains.

"Order of the Phoenix. I will now show you what happen's to those who attack me," Percy said. He pulled out a vial of deep blue liquid and held it up for all to see.

"This is a lovely new potion Headmaster Snape devised for me. It is the chemical version of the Curcaitus. It leaves the victim in an hour long trial of pain. I wonder how long it will take for Ron to loose his mind."

"Ron," Harry cried out as he and the other's tried to rush forward. Stunning curses were flung at them instantly cutting them off from whatever they had hoped to achieve.

Percy chuckled to himself as he turned back to Ron and signaled the guards to force his brother's mouth open. Ron was to weak to fight. He choked as the potion slid down his throat and almost instantly convulsed into a fit of screams.

* * *

"Ow," Fred whimpered. His arm was swollen and violently red.

"Your lucky the curse only hit your arm. It could have caught your neck," Tonks said as she stepped out of the vault with an arm full of paper and sat at the desk.

"I know. It could have been worse," Fred said as he got up off the couch and went over to sit next to Tonks. "Where is everyone?"

"Rushing to do what we need to so we can get out of here," she said as she tossed another paper aside. "Nott's an Auror. People will notice he's missing a lot sooner than they will with Malfoy."

"Merlin. Where we going to go?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to figure it out soon. I have to go after Fluer and your nephew tonight. I'd like to know where I need to take them."

"What about my parent's," Fred asked.

"They need to be hidden as well. We haven't planned any of this. That was very stupid."

"We never expected Nott would show up."

"It's not even that. We went into this too blindly. We should have been prepared for this and we weren't."

"We'll figure it all out."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is about done. I'll post it within the next week so long as my jod does not interfere.


	9. 8 Scavenger Worm

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: While Ron is subjected to a new form of torture, the Argonauts deal with their own problems: two prisoner's that need dealt with, a memory about a dead mother, and the desperate need to relocate.

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Argonauts.  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

* * *

March 31, 2000

* * *

Draco found himself standing in the room that was once his mother's. He smiled softly as he saw her sitting by the fire, tears of grief falling down her face, but his smile faded when his eyes fell on the looming figure behind her.

His father looked down on her, sneering with malcontent. His eyes flashed dangerously at her, something that would have warned her before hand of the malice that was about to befall her.

"Stop bawling, Narcissa," he snarled with disgust. He balled his fist up tight enough to make his knuckles go whiter than his normal skin tone, and his face was redder than usual.

"How can I when my only son is dead," she sobbed, dropping her face into her lace covered hands.

Draco wanted to run to her, he wanted to hold her and comfort her from her pain. He knew in his heart what was going to happen and wanted desperately to look away but couldn't because he had asked to see this.

"Draco is not dead, woman," Lucius spat, then ran his hands over his face as if trying to wipe raindrops from his cheeks. "He is imprisoned on the third floor."

"What? Why would you do that," Narcissa cried as she turned quickly towards her husband, flinching when her eyes beheld for the first time the wrath burning in his.

"No son of mine will be a blood traitor," Lucius sneered. He reached out and grabbed her by her neck, drawing her out of her chair and bringing her face to face with him. "It is your fault, Narcissa. You coddled him. You made him weak. You advised him to go against the Dark Lord."

"The Dark Lord was going to lose," she cried out the best she could through her constrained throat.

"He would have survived had that little bastard not betrayed our family. We won the war, Narcissa, not the follower's of Dumbledore."

"I only wanted my son to survive."

"Oh, he will, ever the prisoner of Malfoy Manor," he yelled, throwing her to the ground and drawing his wand. He trained it on her head. She looked up at him in wide eyed fear. "But you will not."

"Lucius, please," she begged.

"No Malfoy ever begs, wife. Avada Kedavra."

"No," Draco screamed as he heard the words and saw the terror on his mother's beautiful face and watched her body crumpled to the ground, lifeless. He could do nothing but scream.

When he came out of the pensive he collapsed to the ground in a rush of sickness. His voice was going hoarse as he continued screaming. His father had murdered his mother, the only person he truly ever loved. His tears fell down his thin, pale, unblemished face.

Whimsey rushed in with his wand drawn and looked at Draco on the floor in front of the pensieve.

"Mother," he cried out. By the time he looked up Lucius was grinning to himself. "You murdered her!"

"Calm down, Draco," Whimsey said.

Draco stood up, never taking his eyes of his father, and silently pointed to the door, silently demanding Whimsey to leave. Whimsey looked between father and son and new it was the end for Lucius. There was no way to avoid it. Someone was going to die today no matter how the situation was approached. If he tried to stop Draco the boy would kill him. The only way to stop Draco was to slay him first because Whimsey doubted any stunner would placate the wrath that had clearly consumed the boy.

Whimsey made a decision then and there: just walk away. But before he left he turned back to Draco.

"We already have all of the information we can get from him. Sad he knew everything we already knew about our enemy. What you do now is entirely up to you."

Draco glared at his father as Whimsey left the room, closing the door behind him. Draco was now alone with the man who killed the sweetest woman he had ever known, the only person who ever truly loved him. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, a surge shot from Lucius, as if daring his son to make a move.

Draco strode to the torture bench where he picked up an old razor once used to slice the Dark Lords enemies. Lucius eyes went wide as Draco turned to him with a look of pure hate.

He shivered in realization that his son was now the man he wanted him to be, only the dark killer instinct was turned on him instead of some poor mudblood.

Draco rushed at his father and took a handful of Lucius's hair. He yanked back as hard as he could and rose the razor above his head, bringing it down swiftly slicing through the hair and taking a bit of scalp.

* * *

Lucius screams could be heard as a paling Whimsey came face to face with George and Ginny who came from the potions lab to see what the shouting was about. They too caught the sound of Lucius' tortured screams.

"Young Draco just discovered what really happened to his mother," he whispered. The two Weasley's nodded, neither having to ask. Images of Lucius doing the deed himself, or ordering it done came to their minds.

"We should hold a meeting in the kitchen for a drink and a talk. Have you finished gathering the ingredient's?"

"Just about."

"Good. Get them upstairs quickly. If it is not too much to ask, would you be so kind as to summon the other's to the kitchen once you do so?"

"What about the prisoner's. We shouldn't leave them alone?"

"I don't believe they will be a problem for much longer."

George turned and ran down the hall while Ginny stayed with Whimsey.

"Lucius is not going to survive this, is he," she asked. He placed hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"It must get worse before it get's better."

"I know. I just hate that we've resorted to this."

"As do I, child," he said. "Now run along. We will be done down here shortly."

Ginny nodded and left as Whimsey returned to Nott. The Auror was laying on the ground shaking violently and covered in his own vomit. He gasped for air only once before he stopped breathing altogether.

"I hate it too," he whispered. "But some evil in the world is necessary."

* * *

"Are you proud of me now, father," Draco cried as blood streamed down his father's brow. "Am I everything you hoped I would be? Are you glad your son has become the monster? Just. Like. You. Crucio!"

Draco watched in glee as his father screamed. The pain Lucius felt was much more intense than what he'd felt from Tonks attacks because Draco's curse was fueled by his absolute hate and grief.

"Why her," he heard his son shout. "She was perfect, and you killed her. You won the war without having to grovel at the feet of a deranged half breed for the rest of your life, and you took it out on her as if you'd lost everything when the Dark Lord died. You were set free and you couldn't handle it, could you? She was everything to me! Everything! Crucio," Draco yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Did you ever even love her? Are you even capable of a shred of human emotion? I would be honored to have a woman like her bare me an heir. You were the richest man in the world just by having her and you smothered it away like it was nothing. Crucio!"

Lucius almost passed out this time. He couldn't scream any more as the pain wracked his body, forcing it harder into the spikes of the chair. Blood oozed from his wounds as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Never again, Lucius. You dragged my families name through the mud. You squandered my ancestor's hard earned wealth on a false god. You destroyed the Noble house of Malfoy. But, no more. I, Draco Elysian Malfoy, hereby do expel you from the most noble house of Malfoy. All honors akin to the name and blood are hereby suspended indefinitely from your existence. You are no more. Avada Kadavra!"

With one last cry and a bolt of green light Lucius Malfoy no longer moved. Draco looked at his father with more hate than he had ever felt for even Weaselby and Potty combined, then dropped to his knees.

Silence took hold of the room. All Draco could hear was the drop of water dripping from above and the beat of his pulse thumping in his ears.

He looked down at his hands and dropped his head within them, sobbing like an infant, "I have no more family."

He stayed that way for a few moments then looked back up to his father's body. He stood up and pulled a handkerchief out to wipe his face clean of tears.

He then released his father's broken body from the binds of the chair and muttered a complex stream of curses at it. After a moment it moved suddenly, standing and groaning horribly with it's eye's still rolled back in it's head.

"Follow me," Draco hissed the order through his teeth as he lead his inferius father out of the room to the larger entry and into another where a grate covered gaping pit was centered on the floor.

Draco opened the grate and looked down into the pit. It was dark, slimy, and the smell of wet rot met his nostrils. He dropped a candle down into the pit and watched as it hit the bottom ten seconds later. He waited for the movement he knew would come. Then it was there, moving along the mold covered wall. An engorged, black leech with six tentacles coming from its mouth. A Scavenger Worm.

"In. Now," Draco ordered. The animated corpse did as it was told and Draco watched his father's body fall in and observed intently, and oddly enough at peace, as his father's body was consumed by the creature.

* * *

Ron was still hanging on the pole, but his convulsions had finally stopped. He was gasping for air. His head was throbbing.

Throughout the whole ordeal he could hear himself screaming in the background, echoing in drones as it mixed with the cries of his friends.

He held on through out it all, though only barely. He had one thought on his mind. The only pure and wonderful thought he could muster. The one that kept him going through this whole ordeal.

Hermione.

He passed out several times, or just blacked out, he wasn't sure. He was slightly confused, unsure of what to expect next as he tried to hold on, but exhaustion got the better of him and he felt the darkness claim him.

When he opened his eyes again he was laying on the floor in his cell. He couldn't move. He hurt all over. He decided to just lay there and think of his wife.

She'd escaped. She may be safely hidden. He wondered what she looked like now, if she still loved him. He wondered how much suffering she'd been subjected to.

He wondered if he would ever see her again as anything but a prisoner. If he did, he would never let her go.

* * *

"He's not a threat anymore," Draco said as he entered the kitchen with a bag in his hand. Tears were still running down his face.

"What now," Hermione asked.

"We cannot stay here. We finish gathering all the supplies we can from this house. Then we will find a new base and forge ahead. I will see all of my father's work destroyed," Draco said as he flopped down into a chair and dropped his head onto the table.

"You alright, Draco," Hermione asked.

"Sure, whatever," he mumbled.

"Has Nott been dealt with," Tonks asked.

"Yes," Whimsey said. "I just need to set up his 'scene' and we should be set."

"What scene? What did you do to him," Hermione asked.

"He gorged himself to death on fire whiskey," Draco mumbled again.

"Really," Fred and George asked together.

"Nott has always been a hard drinker. No one will believe he died any other way," Draco said, lifting his head up.

"Good. I hope he suffered," Fred winced.

"He only found his way to us because of that tracer spell on me. I shouldn't have come. I should have stayed hidden," Hermione whispered.

"You're traceable. That's not good. Perhaps I can," Whimsey said. He stood and waved his wand over Hermione, stated a charm. Hermione sighed as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

"I feel free," she whispered. "How did you know to do that?"

"I've been involved with underground slave movement for years now. Most of the victims had tracers on them, and it was necessary to remove them so we could relocate them without trouble. And now, the Weasley Moppets. Best to be sure," Whimsey chuckled.

"Hey," Fred objected. Once Whimsey was sure all the kids were tracer free he turned his attention to Tonks.

"Tonks, you need to go after Fluer."

"I need to know where to take her first," she said before downing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"We're not sure yet, but you need to get to her soon. We don't know if she has been approached or not," Whimsey said as he took his seat again.

"I found some two way mirror's in that vault you had me clear out," Hermione said to Draco. "Couldn't she use one?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged.

"Good," Whimsey said as Hermione left to retrieve the mirror for Tonks. "Draco, did you get your father's hair?"

Draco sneered down at the bag still in his hand. He lifted it up and tossed it onto the table. Ginny about gagged when she noticed blood pooling up from beneath the bag.

"I suppose I should probably gather some of his clothing and toiletries if I'm going to pass off as him," he snorted.

"What about the polyjuice potion," Tonks asked as she slipped into her cloak. She then poured herself a shot of fire whiskey for warmth.

"There were several flasks down in the potions lab," Ginny said. "I think it will last for several weeks of masquerading."

"My father liked to keep it on hand for his trips into muggle London. I won't tell you what he used to do when there," Draco shuttered.

"Alright. Tonks is going after Fluer. Tomorrow, or the day after, Draco will be going to the Ministry," Whimsey said as he mentally checked of his list in his head. "Next order of business, a healer. Any ideas?"

* * *

Hermione was digging through one of the boxes she packed for the two way mirror when the man on the couch stirred. She looked up to him as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Fawkes.

"Ahh," he whimpered in shock.

"He won't hurt you," Hermione smiled. She got up to move to his side and ran a hand over his brow. He looked up at her trying to assess who she was, realization slowly dawning on him.

"Her-Hermione? How did you. . . where am I?"

"Still in Malfoy Manor, but you are safe from the monster. He cannot hurt anyone ever again."

He sighed in relief. It was hard to believe he had been saved from his doom. He was sure he was a goner. He sat up and checked his hands, wincing slightly at the pain.

"We healed you the best we could, but none of us are proficient in that skill."

"It doesn't matter. You helped. I'm grateful."

"Hungry," Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll bring you something."

"No, don't leave me here alone. Please."

"Do you think you can make it to the kitchen."

"I'll try. Maybe with help-"

"I'll get you there. How about you, Fawkes? You hungry," Hermione asked the phoenix as she helped the man up. Fawkes cawed at her and nodded. He flapped up and took a place on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione accio'd a boxed mirror set to her and helped the man with his first painful steps, most his weight leaned on her but she managed to get him to the kitchen door.

"Who are you, anyway's," she asked.

"Colin. Colin Creevey."

"Colin. I'm glad to see you, Colin. Do you know where your brother is?"

"I don't know what happened to Dennis," he said sadly as they entered the kitchen.

"Next order of business, a healer. Any ideas," Whimsey just finished asking. Everyone looked up to see who Hermione had in tow. "We were separated right after the mudblood act went in effect."

"Hey. About time you woke. How you doing," George said as he moved to help Hermione get Colin to a chair.

"Had better days," Colin said.

"Everyone, this is Colin Creevey," Hermione smiled.

"Did I hear you ask about a healer," Colin asked.

"Well-" Ginny started.

"Wait a minute," Draco interrupted. "We shouldn't be talking to him about anything until we know he can be trusted."

"We talked to you before you could be trusted," Fred shot.

"Fred, hush," Hermione said. "Draco. After what your father did to him you really think he's not going to help?"

"I just think we should be carful is all."

"Malfoy's right," Colin said.

"That's besides the point, Colin," Hermione said. She let Fawkes down on the back of a chair and went to the cupboard to pull out some bread.

"No, Malfoy's right. I would be suspicious of everyone. Like how do I know Malfoy isn't going to betray you all and put me back in that chair."

"If I wanted you in that chair you'd bloody well be there, Creevey!"

"Let's not argue," Whimsey snapped. "Creevey, if you have information on a healer tell us."

"I do. One of the healers at St. Mungo's has a muggleborn slave who he has trained to assist with patients."

"Why would this slave help us," Draco demanded.

"Because he is a slave," Colin snapped. "Duh."

"You know what," Draco started but stopped abruptly when Hermione hit him in the face with a slice of bread. "Hey!"

"Who is this slave," Tonks asked.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"He was in the DA with us," Ginny said. "He'll probably join."

"What's the DA," Whimsey asked her.

"A club we set up during Umbridge's term at Hogwarts. She wasn't teaching us proper Defense Against the Dark Art's so we had Harry teaching it to us instead."

"Interesting. What about the other member's? Would they join us."

"Are you kidding," Ginny said. "The ones that survived got into uber trouble with the ministry after the final battle. If they won't join it'll be because there too afraid."

"Which means they can be persuaded. Make a list," Whimsey said.

Hermione put a plate of fresh made sandwiches in front of Colin. He ate one in half a minute. "What about everyone else," she asked.

"Not hungry," Draco said. "I just saw a dead body."

"Feed me, Seymour," Fred said in a creepy, deepened voice. Hermione glared at him.

"Do we know any more on where we're going," Hermione asked, choosing to ignore Fred.

"Not yet," George sighed.

"What do you mean," Colin asked.

"We cannot stay here. An auror came snooping about, gave Fred there a severed arm," Ginny said. "So we need another base to operate from."

"There's an old abandoned factory in my home town," Colin said. "It caved in ten years ago, but underneath is a series of tunnels that were used as a bomb shelter back during the war. No ones aloud in there because it's flooded, but I bet you could enter and fortify the area."

"If it's flooded how can we exist there," Draco asked.

"You're a wizard, Malfoy. If you cannot figure out how to magic the water away then your not very good at being a wizard, are you."

"Why you filthy little mud—"

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "Colin. That wasn't acceptable. If we're going to be working together we cannot be throwing insult's at one another. I think it best neither of you talk to each other any longer."

"Like that's such a loss," Draco sneered at Colin.

"I sure as hell won't complain," Colin growled back.

Tonks rolled her eyes at the two before turning her attention to Whimsey. "I'm leaving now. Once you guy's figure this mess out let me know on the mirror."

"We will," he said as Tonks took one of the mirror's and headed for the nearest exit. "Good luck."

Tonks nodded and then she was gone.

"Colin, I need to know exactly where this factory is," Whimsey said. "George, would you care to join me?"

George was about to say no, but Fred spoke for him, "He's going. The rest of us will continue with what still needs done here."

"You're not doing anything, Fred," Ginny said.

"I can still wave a wand, Ginny. I'm not completely out of this."

"Draco, prepare everything for departure. Even if we cannot use the tunnels we need to leave before morning," Whimsey said as he stood up and buttoned up his robes.

"It will be ready."

"Once we know our destination we will need to start hiding people, including the Weasley's. Keep your guard up."

* * *

A/N: Another one up for you all. Things are still hectic at work, so if I fail to update soon it's because of that. The next few chapter's are writen out, but I'm not yet satisfied with them just yet. Bare with me and I will post them as soon as possible. Cheers!


	10. 9 Moving Down In the World

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: Tonks visit's the Delecour home while George and Whimsey seek out the tunnels that Colin tipped them off to.

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Argonauts and Fluer.  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

A/N: **Bold** print represent French conversation.

* * *

March 31, 2000

* * *

George and Whimsey wrapped themselves in their coats and threw two invisibility cloaks over them so they could walk to the gates of Malfoy Estates without drawing any unwanted attention to themselves. Whimsey opened the gates and they both stepped out onto the quiet forest road on the other side. They then apparated from there to the city limit's of Colin's home town.

The city limit's sign showed the population to be only two thousand people in the warn down, old industrial town. During the second world war it had been a booming city responsible for the production of several types of engine for the war planes used in defense against the Luftwaffe, but when the Germans bombed the city the government moved the production underground and the city dwindled into nothing.

"Just west of the city," Whimsey said, cold air created steam from his mouth to billow out as he tried to suppress a shiver.

"Right. There's the city, we go that way," George pointed west. They wrapped their cloaks tighter around them as they began walking. The sea air coming in from thirty miles east made the area feel much colder than it really was. They walked for half an hour until they came upon a small gas station. Just passed the station they could see the moldering towers of the once prominent industrial site.

They apparated forward to reach their destination faster. Standing at the east fence surrounding the area they looked over the site they noticed, as Colin said, the factory had fallen.

"Best get to work. From the look's of those ruin's we'll be here a while," Whimsey said.

They apparated once more, this time directly in front of the fallen building. "Start that way, we'll meet there then move through the middle," Whimsey said as he pointed to a partial standing wall in the north.

George nodded and went of to his left, Whimsey taking the right. It took them almost an hour to round the whole building, and by the time they'd reached the far side they were frozen.

"You know, I think we should have asked exactly where the tunnel entrance used to be," Whimsey said.

"Just another act of failed planning. We have to stop doing that or someone is going to die one of these times," George shuttered at the thought of how he almost lost his twin earlier that day. "Let's hurry. I'm too cold to stand still for long."

"Right," Whimsey shivered. They started shifting through the rubble in front of them, and two hours later they caught the faint whiff of sewage rot.

Whimsey moved the rubble some with a quick flick of his wand then suddenly fell through a plank of rotted wood down into the forgotten basement of the factory. Brick and asbestos fell down after him with a crash and he cried in pain and shock.

"Whimsey," George cried out. He ran the best he could through the rubble until he came to the hole. Through the darkness he could see nothing.

* * *

Tonks descended on the small chateau surrounded by vineyards. She was pleased that it had not taken long to reach the Delacour home.

She watched from above as a woman left the home, her shift apparently over. She recognized the woman as being a maid from Bill and Fluer's wedding here a few years ago. Tonks landed and stashed her broom in a bush before shifting into the image of the maid. She walked up behind the woman.

"**Excuse me, mademoiselle**," Tonks said in perfect French.

"**Oui**," the woman said as she turned to greet whoever was behind her. Her face twisted into shock when she came face to face with herself.

Tonks grinned as she stupefied the woman and stashed her in her carriage. She warmed the air within so the woman did not freeze then ran to the side door and entered the chateau into the kitchen where the chef looked up from his confectionous delights and gave her a wide smile.

"**Could not stay away from me**, **eh**,** Monique**," he flirted.

"**I left my wand up in Mistress Fluer's room**," Tonks smiled sweetly.

"**But**,** of course you are just trying to tempt me into that ménage à trois with the Mistress even though you know I prefer men**."

"**I can dream**,** can I not**," Tonks played along. She continued through the kitchen and up the servant's stairs, making her way to the room she knew Fluer probably still resided in. She knocked on the door and waited.

"**I do not want to be bothered**," a woman snapped from within the room. Tonks ignored the woman and entered the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

Fluer looked up from her pinpoint at the intruder and leapt from the chair. Her hair was held together in a tight ponytail and her color had faded. Dark circles encompassed her eyes and premature wrinkles marred her face, proof of her obvious worrying.

"**Monique**,** I will have you fired for this**. **I told you I do not want to be bothered**," Fluer yelled.

"**Shut up**,** Fluer**," Tonks said. Fluer's jaw dropped.

"**How dare you**," She snapped.

"**You need to calm down and listen to me**."

"**And why should I do that**," Fluer demanded.

"**Because you and your son will be in danger soon and the Weasley**'**s and I want to make sure you both are protected**."

"**You**. **You are not Monique**. **Who are you**," Fluer demanded as she drew and pointed her wand at Tonks. Tonks, realizing she should have removed her disguise long before, did so. Fluer stood in shock for a moment then dropped her wand to her side. She recognized who stood before her.

"Why would Artie and I be in danger, Tonks. We have done everything the Death Eaters demanded of us," She said in a very deep French accent, her demeanor falling into a depressive state.

"The war is not over. There is still a resistance going on. If they even think for half a second that a Weasley is involved the Ministry will punish them all. Including you and Arthur."

"But we are not involved. We can prove it."

"Do you think the Ministry would listen," Tonks said sadly.

"I know," Fluer asked as her eyes fell on her son. Tonks followed Fluer's line of sight and saw a small todler with creamy skin and bright copper hair playing on the floor a few feet away from her. "What do I need to do."

* * *

"Whimsey," George called again.

"Bloody hell, George," Whimsey's voice echoed up. "Lumos."

"Hang on, Whimsey. I'll get you out."

"Don't bother, boy. This is what we were looking for. Just get down here."

"Just a second," George said, he crouched down to jump into the hole.

"Take the damn stairs," Whimsey hollered up as George's movements dropped more rubble down on his head.

"Where?"

"To your left about six feet. Looks like there's some planks lying over them."

George started moving the rubble away from the place Whimsey directed him to. Sure enough after moving a pile of broken plank's the stairs came into view.

George climbed down, almost tripping twice and having to jump halfway down because of missing steps. Once on the ground he moved in the direction he thought Whimsey was in.

"Over here, George," Whimsey called out. "I need your help."

George turned in the direction of Whimsey's voice. He found Whimsey sitting under the hole he'd fallen through.

"I need your light," he said. "I think I broke my leg."

George brought his glowing wand down towards Whimsey's leg.

"Nox," Whimsey whispered and waved his wand in the motions akin to mending a broken leg. A few charms later Whimsey lit his wand back up and George helped him to his feet.

"You alright," George asked when Whimsey gasped at a sharp pain that surged through his leg.

"I'll live. Let's find that entrance and get the hell out of here."

The cellar smelled much stronger than the feint whiff they'd caught earlier. They then separated and moved through the cellar in search of the tunnels.

"The smell is stronger over here, George," Whimsey called after a few minutes. George turned towards Whimsey and followed him into a web filled room. An old, rusted boiler sat against the south wall. As they moved closer to the boiler they examined it and found a very small steel grate just beside it.

"Maybe that's it," Whimsey said. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The heavy steel cover slowly moved away from the shaft and was set down next to it. George looked down into the hole. Webs practically created another door, interweaving with one another down the entire shafts depth. George waved his wand to banish the webbing and peered down into the darkness. He could see a ladder attached to one side and descending into the darkness.

"I'll go first," George said. He climbed down a rusty ladder to a tunnel with a concrete floor. The red and black brick walls were covered in moisture. Whimsey was behind him in a moment.

They started down the straight path, walking for ten minutes until they reached stairs going down. At the bottom water flooded the floor.

"How deep do you reckon it is," George asked.

"Not very, judging by the height of the ceiling above us and the height of the one down there," Whimsey answered. They descended the steps, stopping just above the water.

"Tell you the truth, George," Whimsey pointed at the black water, "I'm more afraid of what might be floating in that than I am about how deep it is."

George nodded in agreement before taking a tentative step into the water. His first thought was that it was very sludgy and his stomach turned when his active imagination dreamt up images of what it might have been. It certainly smelt like it.

The water came up to his ankles as he took several steps forward. Whimsey followed him into it and they continued ahead for a quarter mile til they reached a heavy, twelve inch thick, rusted steel door that was cracked open an inch.

George tried to push through but it was so badly rusted it wouldn't budge. Whimsey pointed his wand at the hinges and muttered a charm that dissolved the rust allowing the door to swing open as effortlessly as the sludgy water would permit.

Through the door they found a large room with rusted desks and rotting wood. Rats were swimming around the water filled floor and nocturnal water plants were growing up the walls. There were also four rusted doors in the room like the one they just came through.

"This is definitely the place," Whimsey said. "Let's find the source of the water and try to block it off."

George nodded and walked to the nearest door. "Water seems to be flowing out through here."

"So the water is not entering from that direction. Check that door back there. See which way the water flows."

Whimsey moved toward's the door on his right. "Never mind, George. Water's coming from here."

"What if it's coming from multiple directions," George asked as he moved towards Whimsey.

"Then we isolate the multiple leaks and try to block them. I just hope it doesn't take til morning," Whimsey answered before he preformed the anti-rust spell again.

They opened the door to a narrow hall not unlike the tunnel they used to enter the area. The hall was thirty feet long and had only two doors, one at the very end and another halfway through and off to the left. George checked the side door.

"The waters flowing in, Whimsey."

"Right, let's open it."

They opened the door and stepped through, finding themselves standing on a wrought iron platform looking down at a completely flooded sewer passage. A sign on the wall had a warning wrote on it that mentioned that the passage lead into the city sewage lines. A piece of machinery laid dormant on the far corner of the platform.

Whimsey examined the machinery then turned to George, "This must be the source. I'm not a genius on muggle machinery, but I'd bet this device is a pump that allow's you to control the water level here."

"So what do we do," George asked.

"Give it a spoon full of sugar and let it do it's job. However I like the anti-water charm better," Whimsey waved his wand and the water level dropped down to nothing.

"Will that keep the medicine down," George couldn't help it. Whimsey caught the joke and chuckled.

"No, but with a few wards we can ensure the sewer's never flood the area again," Whimsey pointed at the door, "I think it best this door be closed and the wards be put on it. I see little reason to enter the sewer's at this time."

"But eventually?"

"It might be necessary as an escape route if we decide to stick around," Whimsey said as he led George back out into the hall. "Let me show you some excellent wards used by the Colonial Men in Black that are perfect for this situation."

Whimsey showed George the wards as he placed them on the door to the sewers and George did a repeat performance as perfectly as he could first time round.

Whimsey did a twice over and was temporarily satisfied that the wards were firmly in place. He then directed George to evaporate the water in the hall which he did so with ease.

"You're pretty good at that, Weasley."

"Fred and I had lot's of practice cleaning up messes back when we had our joke shop."

"You should tell me about your shop over a bottle of fire whiskey some time," Whimsey smiled. George agreed as he followed Whimsey through the door at the end of the hall.

They entered a large antechamber to what looked to be a barracks. Old beds littered the unkempt rooms that branched off of several halls extending from the antechamber. Once again with a wave of the wand the water were gone.

"We'll deal with the rubbish soon enough," Whimsey said.

They headed back to the first room where they'd originally entered the complex and purged it of water, furniture and rats. Then moved to the first door George had checked.

It lead down several steps to a completely flooded medical lab with several storage and patient rooms accessible by doors that lines the far walls. They cleaned these then went to the third door where they found stairs leading up to a large, un-flooded storage area and the power generator.

* * *

Fluer packed an ornate seven lock trunk full of Artie's belongings and her most sensible clothing for the trip. Tonks stood on the balcony with her broom and a unbreakable bunch of rope waiting to secure the trunk to the broom. Fluer opened the final compartment and peered down into a nice looking room.

Fluer waved her wand over her sons crib and moved it into the small room, it shrank down to fit perfectly against a wall. She then moved her favorite chair down against the opposite wall.

Tonks walked in and watched as Fluer bundled up Artie's sleeping form in his heavy blankets and carefully set him down in the crib.

"You ready," Tonks asked. Fluer looked up at her and nodded briskly before stepping into the chest herself and sinking down into it's abyss. Tonks stepped over to the chest and looked down to Fluer. "Just keep the room warm for a few hours. Once we enter England I'll check on you, ok?"

"That is fine."

Tonks waited for Fluer to get settled in with her pinpoint and a lit lantern hanging above before she closed the lid to the trunk and locked it. She stuffed the key into her front pocket and zipped it shut then levitated the chest out the door and secured it firmly to the broom. She closed the door to Fluer's room then pulled out a flask of fire whiskey, downing some for warmth before mounting the broom and lifting off.

* * *

The final door in the main area led to a flooded office area with a hall that took George and Whimsey to stairs up to an un-flooded war room with several meeting areas. The furniture was not rotted and still usable. They also found in the office area a tunnel leading out to the surface through a small manhole covered by bushes in the nearby forest.

They climbed up out of the hole and breathed in the crisp and clean winter air.

"I admit I am not happy about the smell, but the place would serve well as a base for now," Whimsey said as dried his boot's magically and scourgified his pants clean. "Four hour's we've been gone. Tonks should be with Fluer by now and probably on her way back. The other's should be ready. What do you think, George?"

"We need furniture and a few anti-stench charms."

"I agree. You want to do that or go after the other's?"

"I'll go after the other's."

"We'll use this entrance if we absolutely must," Whimsey said after he created a portkey. "The factory one might attract too much attention. I'm going to ward it, and maybe recover the cellar. Last thing we need is curious muggles. I'll set up a portkey to take you directly to the war room from the manor. I think twelve forty-five is good. That will give you half an hour."

"Right."

* * *

Draco had everything the group packed loaded up in one pile on a large rug in the entry hall. It might take several trips, but the items they were taking were not necessarily unneeded. All that was left was the kitchen, and Ginny was working on that at the moment.

He heard someone knock on the front door and drew his wand. He approached the door cautiously and opened it with a charm, keeping his wand pointed at the person on the other side.

"Hey, watch it, Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco sighed. "Get in here and close the damn door."

George did as he was told and stepped in quickly, closing the door behind him.

"How did the expedition fair," Draco asked then his face twisted up into a sour scowl. "What the hell is that smell?"

"That, Malfoy, is the heavenly stench of the sewage Whimsey and I had to forage through to clear out the complex. The place was a mess, but we got it water cleaned up. It should do for now."

"Good. When can we start moving," Draco asked as he slowly inched away from George.

"Immediately."

"Excellent. Does it still smell like that."

"Sorry, Malfoy, but the sewage has been fermenting for Merlin knows how long and we can't air it out. It's going to take more than a few flower scented charms to clean the air."

"Right. Well, we're about ready," Draco grumbled.

"Let's get everyone. We're going to portkey altogether with the supplies in twenty minutes."

* * *

"This place stinks," Ginny cried, her face turning green.

"I'm still working on that," Whimsey said as he came in from behind them. "Hermione, give me the two way mirror. I'm going to call Tonks."

"This place need's a lot of work," Hermione said as she handed him the mirror then began cleaning the air.

"You think this is bad," George grinned. "You should have seen it before."

"I want to explore this place then get some sleep," Fred said.

"Righto, brother. Everyone gather around and board Weasley Brother's Tour Line. Today we will see the many intriguing sites of the flooded muggle bomb shelter-"

"Just get on with it, Weasley," Malfoy snapped.

Two hours later Hermione and Ginny had the War Room set up in at very least fair condition. The majority of the smell in the area was gone after many charms and it was properly lighted. Cots were transfigured in two rooms, one for the guy's and the other for the girl's. A walk in closet branching off the girl's room was thoroughly cleaned for Fluer.

Ginny had charmed a small kitchen area in a storage room off the war room that consisted of a shelf, a table, and a chaldron for the stew dinner she was making in celebration of their new home. Hermione and George set up a large hearth in the main war room.

Tonks finally arrived on the broom with a large trunk tied to it from below. Whimsey helped Tonks down safely to the cleaned area of the tunnels where she gladly assisted Fluer and Artie out of the trunk.

"What is this. . . smell," Fluer said. She looked around the room in disgust. "My son cannot stay in such a filthy place, he will get sick."

"We are cleaning it up as fast as we can, Fluer," Ginny sighed.

"There's a room back here that is cleaned up the best we could on short notice just for you and your son," Hermione said. She lead Fluer from the room.

"Ew," Tonks said as she covered her nose.

"I take it all the cleaning charms are not working," Whimsey said. "We will work on it more extensively in the morning."

"Right," Tonks agreed. "Let's just eat dinner, if we can stomach it, and ensure the sleeping area's are free of gross air."

Fluer returned to the main room then slid into the kitchen where Ginny was cooking dinner. Ginny was slightly shocked when Fluer began to help her cook.

It was rare for them to get along, Ginny had still thought her sister in law was superficial, but when she saw how life had treated her through the last two years Ginny found herself feeling more sympathetic towards her sister-in-law.

Fred and George found themselves entertaining Artie with glee in Fluer's room while Hermione and Draco whispered in the corner with Whimsey and Tonks. Colin decided to go to bed, his body still weak from his trials with Lucius.

Tomorrow was a brand new day, and plans needed to be made and carried out.

* * *

A/N: Finally, another chapter up. I'm trying to keep them coming but as you all may very well know, lifes a bitch. Next chapter within the next two weeks.


	11. 10 Recruiting

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: While Tonks gather's more supplies Ginny begins to gather allies and Draco begins his quest to gain access into Azkaban.

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Argonauts and Fluer.  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

April 1, 2000

7:30 a.m.

"Good morning, Argonauts," Whimsey called out to the seven people who were crowded around the meeting table. A chorus of groans echoed throughout the room. Tonks and Ginny both had their heads lain within their folded arms on the table.

"Now, come along, people. We have a long day ahead of us."

"We will wake up after another four hours of sleep," Fred called out before stifling a yawn.

"Fred, insurgent's do not sleep. We do not have the time, and even if we did we certainly cannot afford it," Whimsey smirked as he placed a pair of gold rimmed spectacles on his face.

"Then make us breakfast," George called out.

"Not likely," Whimsey smiled. "Now, we have a lot that needs to be accomplished. We do not know how long it will take for aurors to find the missing Nott or discover Lucius demise so we need to work quickly with our plans concerning him."

More groans echoed throughout the room. "Any thoughts or suggestions?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the alpha wolf here, Whimsey," Draco demanded sarcastically. "You're the one with the most experience in this field, so shouldn't you alpha, or something."

"A good leader always hears out those who are supporting him. Besides, I'm not leading this thing. I'm just advisory. Tonks is leader."

"Wait, what," Tonks asked, her head shooting up in confusion.

"Your still leading us."

"But I thought you were."

"Nope. This was your baby, you need to take responsibility for it," Whimsey replied like a scolding parent.

"Well isn't that a kick in the arse."

"Come now, Tonks."

"But you do have more experience."

"Nevertheless, you have the respect of our comrades. That's another thing a good leader requires. Now, buck up."

"Oh, damn," Tonks sighed. She got up and looked down upon the faces of her allies. "Alright. You heard Whimsey. Any thought's or suggestions?"

"I have a few idea's this morning," Hermione said.

"Please share with us."

"When I was cleaning out that vault in the library I discovered four books that I think may be helpful," she said as she pulled them out of her robe. She held the first book up.

"The Anarchist Cookbook," she said about it, dropping the book in front of her on the table. "It's of muggle origin, and so I was surprised to find it in Malfoy Manor. It comes complete with directions about bomb making and whatnot."

"Bomb," Draco asked, his eyebrows shooting up in confusion.

"Making things go boom, muggle style," George snickered.

Hermione dropped the next one on top of the first. "The Weasley Twins Guaranteed Formula's for Mayhem and Disaster."

"All right," George grinned. "I thought the Ministry destroyed all those."

"We are going to get to work utilizing the contents of this book," Fred grunted as he took the book from the table with his good arm, pain was streaked across his face.

"Military Studies in the Jihad Against the Tyrants. It's a muggle extremist groups handbook." Tonks lifted this book out of Hermione's hands and began skimming the pages.

"Finally, the Death Eater's Handbook, complete with curses, rituals, and other directions for debauchery," Hermione said as she held the last book up. Ginny swiped the Anarchist Cookbook from the table then.

"May I see that," Whimsey asked. Hermione handed the book to him. "The CMA has been trying to get our hands on one of these for a long time."

"Well, I was up almost all night reading them. I know most of them were written for evil purposes but I see no reason why not to learn from them."

"I agree," Tonks said as she read along a page. "This gives a blow by blow outline about how to be a good little terrorist. Ironically it reads like the Aurors Introductory Lesson Manual."

"There was a lot in there about transportation and safe houses," Hermione said. "I was wondering if there was any way we could set up several bases with a floo network of our own that is not connected to the Ministries in any way."

"It can be done. In fact, I think it should be done," Whimsey said looking up from the Death Eaters Handbook. "Draco, you're the treasurer. Do you think you can fund the establishment of safe houses and a private floo network?"

"If it means we do not have to stay in this sewer any longer then I'm all for it."

"We should also set up communication independent of owls and ministry magic," Tonks said as she read another page of her book.

"Like my cell phone," Ginny asked.

"Yes," Tonks said.

"That was another of my thoughts," Hermione said. "I was actually thinking something along the lines of the floo network we were discussing. Like arrange it so laptops, cell phones, or PDA's run off of it instead of muggle means."

"A communication and transport network completely independent of both Ministry magic and muggle engineering. The CMA have never done anything that ambitious."

"We're not the CMA, Whimsey," Ginny said. "Your dealing with D.A. members now."

"In any case, I think it's brilliant. I'll contact Reagan and have her get in touch with CMA information. See if we cannot get directions of how a network is established."

"What else needs done," Draco asked.

"Draco, you need to go to the ministry and bribe your way into Azkaban. But before you do someone should write a letter to Potter that you can carry just in case you succeed." Draco nodded.

"I want to write to Ron too," Hermione interjected.

"I'm not an owl, Granger," Draco growled. Hermione shot him a daring gaze that reminded him of McGonagall.

"Tonks, we need supplies," Whimsey added. "Cell phones for everyone, a couple laptops, food." Tonks stood up and extended her hand to Draco. Draco glared at her for a moment then began mumbling complaints to himself as he stood up to retrieve her a sizable amount of money.

"Fred, George, and Hermione. I want you three to spend part of the day cleaning, and the other part brainstorming."

Fred groaned while Hermione stood up. She drew her wand out of her pocket and started casting cleaning charms throughout the room then quickly pulled out a notebook of parchment to write to Ron. Ginny snagged a page and also began writing a letter to Harry.

"Fluer, can you watch over Colin," Whimsey asked.

"Yes, I think I can manage that," she said.

"Thank you. Ginny, go to your allies in secret and recruit them subtly."

"Ok."

"Try to be back by two," Whimsy said as he stood up and moved to leave. "Tonight we will discuss freeing Finch-Fletchly and putting the Weasley's into hiding."

Several minutes later Ginny folded up the parchment and handed it to Hermione who was still writing to Ron. She threw her robe on and turned to her brother's. "By the way, Fred. George. Happy birthday."

"Lucius Malfoy to see you, Minister," a voice echoed throughout Percy's office.

"Send him in," Percy sighed in an annoyed and tired manner. 'What does that worthless snake need now?'

The door finally opened revealing Lucius Malfoy in all his arrogant glory. Draco knew he had to keep up on his father's excessive ego so he entered quickly and poured himself a bourbon.

"Please, help yourself, Malfoy," Percy growled.

"Oh, I will, Weasley," Draco drawled. He let out an inward sigh of almost relief that he was not caught right away.

"We've not found Granger yet. I told you before. If she's in the colonies you may never get her back."

"Is that so."

"I have already transferred the broodmare fee you paid for her back into your accounts, so if you don't mind. I'm rather busy here."

"I am not here about the mudblood. I desire a favor."

"Another one? Why does that not surprise me."

"I am prepared to pay handsomely."

"You always are."

"To your pocket, not the Ministries."

"Fine. What is it you need?"

"Passage to Azkaban."

"What? You must be joking," Percy laughed until he saw the look on Malfoy's face. "Why should I give you that?"

"I desire to gloat to that nefarious Harry Potter. Ten thousand galleons should suffice."

"Fifty." Draco almost choked on the bourbon.

"Playing hardball, Weasley," he forced out.

"I know you can afford it."

"Very well. Fifty thousand it is," Draco sneered, then added to himself, 'This better bloody well be worth it.'

"Good."

"When shall I be able to visit."

"Right now if it will get you out of my office."

Ginny found herself in an invisibility cloak and standing in the doorway of the Leaky Chaldron. Parvati was moving through the bar cleaning up. She knew Dean said Parvati would help, but she thought it wise to invite the fellow Gryffindor into the Argonauts properly. She approached her friend from behind and whispered in her ear, "I need to talk with you."

Parvati looked around at the thin air then jumped slightly when Ginny peaked out of the cloak. Parvati nodded at Ginny and she was led to the back room. They entered and closed the door behind them, Ginny warded the door.

"Did you hear about Hermione, Ginny. It's in all the paper's. They're saying Tonks helped her escape."

"I heard. Look. I need you to be my ears here."

"Why? Are you in trouble?"

"Not yet. When I spoke to Dean that last time I was here he said you would help."

"That? Yes. I told him I would after he told me. I'm on permanent probation thanks to those jerks in the Ministry."

Ginny handed Parvati a galleon with a cocked an eyebrow. Parvati looked down at the coin for a moment then caught the hidden message.

"Oh, I'm in. One hundred percent."

"Good. I knew I could count on you."

"Always."

"We will be arraigning a meeting soon with all the Argonauts-"

"Argonauts?"

"That's what we're calling ourselves. You will be contacted soon through the coin about the time and place."

"Alright."

Parvati walked out of the room. Ginny wrapped herself in the cloak and followed. They both were stopped when a tabby leapt out in front of them and transformed into a tall, stern looking woman.

"Miss Weasley. I demand a word this instance," she demanded to the empty space behind Parvati.

"Professor McGonagall," Parvati whispered.

"Hello, Miss Patil."

"Headmistress," Parvati said as she quickly shirked away. McGonagall grabbed a handful of invisible cloak and pushed Ginny back into the back room closing the door behind her. A silencing spell was cast.

"I normally wouldn't interfere with my ex-student's lives," she started. She pulled the cloak off of Ginny. "But when your father comes to me because his children have disappeared without a trace and poor Molly is bawling her eyes out I find it exceptionally hard not to do so."

Ginny looked down to the floor in shame.

"If Dobby hadn't told me you were here I would never have been able to corner you. Now I demand you tell me exactly what you kids are up to or you will be on the receiving end of my ire, and I assure you, it has not waned just because I am not teaching any longer."

"We were just on vacation," Ginny badly lied, realizing her mistake immediately. "Shit."

"Miss Weasley, I demand the truth. Immediately."

"I can't. You would become liable."

"Liable to what?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Because. . .."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. I understand that things have been hard for you, but you are alive. Is what your doing worth jeopardizing that and your mother's peace of mind?"

"Yes, Professor. It is. And something tells me you would agree."

"But regardless of that, you are not going to tell me."

"No. Not yet, anyhow. But soon. Now please. Let me go."

"At least promise me you will go to your parent's."

Ginny pause and bit her lip. 'I need to go to them anyway,' she thought. "I promise."

"Good. And the second you decide to involve me look me up. If you are moving against the Death Eater's. . . I. Want. In."

Ginny felt bad as she watched McGonagall walk away, but when she saw a wizard leading his young son toward the entrance to Diagon Alley she decided not to think any more on it.

She threw on the invisibility cloak and moved as quietly toward the two going out the back door.

Luna sat in a daze as she read over the headline that was featured in the days edition of the Daily Prophet:

'Aberrant Diva Strikes: Pureblood Family Slaughtered'

"This is ridiculous, even for me," she huffed as she tossed the article away, "Everyone know's Hermione is not the killer. The real killer is the titan neon flubberworms from the moon."

She looked up when a knock came to her office door.

"Come in," she sang, thinking it was her co-editor. She was shocked however when the door opened and closed without anyone entering. She cocked her head for a moment, then smiled wide as Ginny's face came out from under the cloak.

Ginny didn't say anything to her old friend. She just pulled out a galleon and tossed it to her. Luna caught the coin and examined it then met Ginny's eye.

"Yes! I'm going to have friends again!"

"Hey, Hermione," Tonks called out as she entered the war room where Hermione sat reading over for the third time one of the books she found. She was taking a rest as seven brushes magically scrubbed the walls and three mops danced across the floor in unison to a silent rhythm.

Hermione looked up at Tonks and smiled. Tonks was pushing an old looking wheel chair that had laptop boxes and several large plastic bags piled into it.

"Like the wheelchair?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"I was trying to find a place to apparate so I went to the alleyway behind the hospital and it was thrown into a dumpster. I pulled it out and there was nothing wrong with it other than a busted front wheel. I figured we could fix it up for Colin until he get's better."

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Hermione smiled as she reached for the bags to look at the contents. "Wow."

A bunch of very small, packaged cell phones laid in the first. Hermione pulled one of them up and examined it.

"Three laptops for now. Fifteen cell phones, I got a bulk deal. Oh, and two day's worth in food. I ran out of money."

"But Malfoy gave you that whole bag."

"It only had like four thousand in it. After the laptops and phones I only had enough to get two days worth of food for nine people. At least I hope it's enough."

"You never know with Weasley's in the house. They can eat."

"I think I'll go into Diagon Alley and try to find some cooking with magic books."

"It's a feat worth knowing."

Draco found himself standing on a beach surrounded by dementors. They were quickly drawn away when a wretched looking man approached with several guards.

"Governor Malfoy. Welcome to Azkaban."

"Thank you, Warden Thistelbum. It is good to be returning under different circumstances."

"Yes. Your last visit was less savory, was it not."

"Indeed it was. You know why I am here," Draco said as he was led into a building protruding from the cliffs and into an elevator.

"Yes. The Minister informed me that you have been granted passage to Azkaban Island, however, this does not mean you can enter the facility."

Draco sneered at the warden. He followed Thistelbum into the wardens office from the elevator.

"The whole point of coming was to see where kept and how Potter and his lackeys are treated. Perhaps a healthy donation will sway your favor in my prowling," Draco smirked as he handed a small chest to the Warden.

Thistelbum set the chest on his desk and opened it. A small piece of parchment lay within and the warden lifted it up to examen it.

"A galleons transfer order," Thistlebum said and his eyes widened at the amount written.

"Five thousand galleons to do with as you please on the condition that I may do with as I please for the day with Potter and his follower's. . . in private."

The greed was prominent in the warden's eyes. He looked up at Draco and smiled, "Only on one other condition."

"Yes?"

"Join me for dinner. My elves make the best lobster."

"I would be delighted. Now, I wish to see how the allies of that fool, Potter, spend their time."

Draco wandered the levels of the prison with two guards until he reached the lowest area. It was guarded by a manticore that was pulled back by the chain around it's neck permitting Draco access to the lowest levels. Other than that main threat the place was tame.

The guards were somewhat lazy, perhaps because the prisoner's chance of getting off the island were slim to none and they knew it.

His escorts were switched off by two other guards who carried large black muggle weapons. Draco could faintly remember hearing about loud muggle weapons used during the war against Grindelwald.

He made note of every member of the order and their allies who were victims of the trials, taking special care to memorize their location perfectly. Ron was unconscious in his cell. Draco entered and knelt beside his nemesis and stuffed Hermione's letter in the boy's shirt.

'She's lucky I even considered carrying that letter for her,' he thought angrily to himself.

Draco's crowing moment was when he looked into the next cell and saw his once greatest nemesis rotting away.

He entered Harry's cell. Harry looked up through hollowing eyes and spat at Draco with the greatest amount of contempt he could muster.

"Now, Potter. Is that anyway to treat an old friend," Draco sneered as he took a seat on a chair placed in a corner by one of the guards.

"You are no friend of mine."

"Leave us guards, Potter is no threat to me."

The guards laughed to themselves before leaving and closing the door behind them.

"You're a fool if you think I'm not a threat to you, Malfoy. Why are you here anyway?"

"Shut up and wait," Draco snapped and sat back in the chair and pulled out a pocket watch. "Give me two minutes and you will see why I'm here."

Harry watched silently as he picked bits of stone off the floor and flicked them at Draco. Draco flinched a few times until one hit him in the face. Harry gave a harsh laugh.

"Sit still, Scarhead, or I'll shove a broom up your arse," Draco growled. Harry looked up at him for a moment, briefly shocked by the way Lucius suddenly sounded like Draco.

Harry watched in awe when Lucius's hair shortened, his bridge of his nose widened slightly, his height shrank, and his general body build thinned out. Harry was shocked to see Draco sitting exactly where Lucius had been.

"You. . .."

"Listen up, Potty," Draco spat. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed the parchment to Harry. "The Weaselette wrote a letter to you for me to deliver. Read it quickly."

Harry opened the parchment up and began reading,

'Harry,

Firstly, we hope this letter finds you safe. We are aware that conditions may not be acceptable in Azkaban and pray you and the other's are well. We miss you desperately, and I miss you even more.

Secondly, as you may now notice, Lucius is actually Draco. If not, SURPRISE! We found him imprisoned in Malfoy Manor by his father when we overthrew him. Lucius Malfoy is now dead and Draco will be filling his shoe's for us to get information from our enemies.

Tonks has arraigned a new opposition against the Death Eater's and the Ministry. At this point we have gained a little foothold but the enemy does not know we have even made a strike against them aside from freeing Hermione from her imprisonment.

At the moment we are preparing to make a move against Azkaban to free you, so it is vital that you co-operate with Draco by telling him everything you can about Azkaban.

We will do everything we can to get you and the rest of the Order out of there as soon as possible.

I miss you terribly, Harry. Please be safe.

With all my love,

Ginny Weasley'

Harry read over the letter several times before looking back up to Draco.

"Alright, Malfoy. What do you need to know."

"Hey, guy's," Ginny called as she entered the War Room. Whimsey, George, Tonks, and Hermione looked up at her. All but Hermione were planning out the details of the kidnaping of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Hermione was surrounded by books from the Malfoy Manor library and was researching diligently the floo network books she had found.

"What's up, Gin," Hermione asked.

"I got cornered by Professor McGonagall an hour ago."

"What," Tonks asked.

"I didn't realize she was still alive," Whimsey said.

"She exiled herself to muggledom. Changed her name."

"What did she want, Ginny," Hermione asked.

"She know's we're up to something. Dad went to her to try to find us. We have to deal with my parent's today. She made me promise."

"You and George can go after Draco get's back."

"Ok. She also said that she wants in if we are moving against the Death Eater's."

"Then she will be brought in," Whimsey said. "We will invite her as soon as the Weasley's are dealt with."

"How about Parvati and Luna, they in," Hermione asked.

"In like sin."

Draco returned at around eight that night. He sat down at the table.

"I lost fifty thousand galleons to get passage to Azkaban, and another five to get the warden off my back so the information I bring had better of been worth it, Whimsey," he growled.

"What did you learn?"

"They're still alive, all of them," he said. "From what I can tell there is only a few draw backs. You cannot use magic in the lowest level so we are going to need some way to bust the doors open. The guards down there also carry a muggle weapon Potter called a mash-in-gum."

"Machine gun," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's it. They also have a manticore guarding the entrance down," Draco stopped as everyone took in a gasp of air. "But after a lovely dinner with the warden I learned that most the guards will be off for the Summer Solstice to attend the Solstice Festival in the Cotswolds. I think that would be our best opportunity."

"Any suggestions," Hermione sighed to herself.

"'In the struggle for survival, the fittest win out at the expense of their rivals because they succeed in adapting themselves best to their environment,'" Whimsey said.

"What," Draco asked.

"Charles Darwin," Hermione answered without looking up from the books in front of her. "Muggle scientist, theory of evolution."

"Very good, Hermione."

"Thank you, Whimsey. I think we can apply it here."

"How," Draco asked.

"Easy. Use muggle technology."

"I think Hermione has understood my track of thinking," Whimsey smiled at the group. "Look into some non magic corrosive and a weapon of some kind. If magic cannot be used we should use muggle method's."

"The only other problem would be the dementors," Draco added.

"We will have to find a way to draw them away as well."

"There is one other thing. Apparently Professor Snape developed a potion that induces an hour long crucatus. Minister Weasley administered it to Weaselby yesterday."

"Ron," Hermione cried as she jumped up and ran to Draco. "Is he ok?"

"Apparently. He was passed out when I saw him."

"Why didn't you help him?"

"How? I would have blown my cover."

"Calm down, Hermione," Ginny said. "We'll save them."


	12. 11 Healer

Title: ARGONAUT  
Author: obalesque  
Summary: The Weasley's discover the reason behind their children's disappearance and Tonks seeks out Justin.

Rating: M or R  
Feedback: Please.  
Main characters: Argonauts, Weasley's, and Justin.  
Notes: Characters may fall out of character, though since the books are seen through the thoughts of Harry ninety-nine percent of the time it is hard to understand what is exactly OOC and what is not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though like many other's I wish I did. I am earning nothing off of this except a release of creative energies.

To Blech:

I suppose your right about Hermione not reacting worse towards Lucius after her tramatic experience in the bordello. In my 'defence', I like to think Hermione has grown slightly attached to him as in the fic he is the lesser of the three evils she must endure. However there is plans for a much more graphic version of Argonauts to be posted at the Adultfanfiction site. I've already writen several little add-ons that explain the 'bond' between Lucius and Hermione. He has fallen in love with her, regardless of his upbringing, and Hermione has developed a fondness to him that she hates, but acknowledges.

As for Percy. Your right about him being misguided. In most fan fiction he tends to become the bad guy. Don't peg me as one of the sheep in this aspect, however. I happen to like Percy very much. The reason I chose to put him in the possition I did was the simple fact that he could rub everything in the families wounds with a bit of salt. He put his brother's in jail. He passed the Mudblood act. He mocks Ron about his forcing Hermione. And he orders Ron's torture in front of the incarcerated order. He just happened to be in the right possition to become the antagonist of this fiction.

I am glad that you do enjoy my tale and look forward to entertaining you further. Thank you.

April 1, 2000

One minute he was enjoying his fourth pack of cigarettes and his ninth beer. The next, two of his missing children apparate right in front of him.

"M-magic," Arthur yelped. "George, Ginny, are you mad! If the Ministry finds out-"

"They wont," Ginny said. She at down next to her father and snagged one of his cigarettes.

"But if they do," Arthur asked as he snapped the cigarette out of her hand. She frowned up at him.

"Oh well," George shrugged as he to sat down.

"And why is that," Arthur demanded.

"We broke the anti-magic wards," George answered.

"You broke the wards, what have you gotten yourselves into," Arthur demanded as he stood up and stared down his children.

"Dad," Ginny began, "We can't go into details about that. Right now we need-"

"Not an option," Arthur slammed his fist on the table. "This is about trust and family. Up until recently your mother and I trusted you kids. Now we don't because your obviously keeping secrets. Fess up or I bring your mother into this."

"I'm already in this, Arthur," Molly snapped as she came down the stairs in a rush.

"Hey Mum."

"Where have you been, where is your brother, I want answers now young lady, or you'll both be getting my boot," Molly snapped.

"Well. You know how everything went to fodder after Ron and Hermione's wedding," Ginny asked taking a biscuit off the plate on the table. Molly moved quick to rip the treat from Ginny's fingers, taking the whole tray and throwing it out the unopened window with a shatter of glass, much to Arthur's discontent. George and Ginny both stood and took a step away from their mother, their eyes wide and their jaws slacken.

"How could I forget? We lost everything. We got kicked out of the Wizarding Community. Your brother's are rotting in Azkaban and there's not a damn thing we can do about it."

"Molly, dear-"

"Shut up, Arthur."

"That's not entirely true," Ginny said as George waved his wand over the broken window and repaired it.

"What? You had better not be up to anything illegal young lady!"

"Illegal by whose standards, mum," Ginny asked. "Dumbledore's or V-Voldemort's?"

"I- I. . .."

"Mum, Dad. We've formed a resistance," George began. "We're taking back the lives that were stolen from us, and we're freeing the wizarding world while we're at it."

"Oh. Ok," Arthur half slurred. "This I can work with."

"Arthur!"

"I guess we are really nothing more than the bunch of criminals they called us in the first place," George said, "but something had to be done, mum. Just because it's the Ministry of Magic doesn't make them right!"

"Don't I know it," Arthur nodded. "The thing is. . . we already lost three children to the Ministry. Fluer got deported with my namesake, my first grandchild, and Hermione was taken away to a- a," Arthur gave a halting stutter. He had yet to inform his wife of Hermione's predicament. "Anyway. We don't want to lose any more. It killed us losing Ron, Charlie, and Bill. It would destroy us to lose you kids too."

"Absolutely not. I will not stand by and watch my children run off to take unnecessary risks!"

"Even if that risk involves saving Hermione from a bordello," Ginny asked.

"What? Bordello? She was in a bordello," Molly screeched.

"Someone has to set right what happened Mum, and you know it," George added.

"But why does it have to be you kids?"

"Because there is no one else," Arthur said. "I knew this day would come."

"Arthur!"

"We've already gained a lot of ground and they don't even know it," George said. "Dad, would you like to help us?"

"I'll help any way I can."

"Arthur!"

"You'll need to come to our new headquarters. We'll get you a new wand."

"This isn't like how we fought in the last war is it?"

"No. We're using less desirable methods," Ginny said.

"Describe less desirable," Arthur asked.

"Whatever it takes," Ginny answered, then set her jaw, put her hands on her hips, and with a perfect rendition of Hermione said, "'You cannot fight like gentlemen when facing off against a body of government.'"

"Hermione said that," George chuckled.

"She's with you," Molly asked. "You helped her escape?"

"She's with us, but we didn't really help in the actual escape. Anyway, she's great. She planned the. . . um. She plans."

"Planned what?"

"Like I said," Ginny said. "Less desirable methods."

"What did you kids do?"

"Nothing really. We just followed Tonks lead."

"Tonks?"

"You come to our new headquarters. Some the old gang is there. Fluer and little Artie's there too."

"What? My grandson is- when do we come," Molly asked.

"Sooner the better. In any case, you have to go into hiding. The Ministry will come after you otherwise."

"Oh, Arthur."

"C'mon, mum. We need your support, and your cooking," George grinned. "Besides, once the Ministry find out what we're doing they'll come after you and dad. We have to protect you."

"What! Fine. But I don't agree with this one bit, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be cooking for you lot."

A tabby cat watched through the window as Ginny and George helped their parent's pack up the house. She wanted to force her way in and make them tell her what was going on but she knew she would be informed soon enough.

She heard a pop akin to apparation and turned her head in the direction of two Death Eater's adjusting their cloaks. With swift execution the tabby became McGonagall and transfigured them both into stone before they even noticed she was there. She shrank them down and stuffed them into her pocket. One last look through the window and then she was gone.

It took Ginny and George half an hour to pack up the place and another half hour to move everything to the new base. Molly and Arthur waited until they were sure they got everything out of the house that they needed before allowing their children to double apparate them.

They found themselves standing on a beach in the middle of the night. Ginny and George stashed their wands under a bush and lead their parent's down the beach for half a mile. A sinking feeling took over the four of them. Ginny and George then turned around and lead them back towards the apparation point.

"What are you doing," Molly snapped.

"Going back after our wands, mum," Ginny said.

"If you needed to have them why did you leave them behind? That makes no sense."

"It's a long story with a lot of technicalities that we don't understand. Just trust us when we say that thanks to this trip once we get back to the wands you'll be able to use magic again."

"That makes absolutely no sense!"

"I know."

"Calm down, Molly. Let them do what they need."

"Shut up, Arthur. Your drunk."

"But at least we know our children are alive."

"That's not the point."

They got back to the wands and retrieved them then double apparated again. This time they were standing in the middle of a snow covered forest. George looked around for any sign of life. Once satisfied he signaled his sister to open the passage down into the tunnels.

Once in Arthur and Molly were lead down the passage and through the rest of the complex to the war room. Dinner was being held. Left over stew. Molly about died when Hermione stood up from the table and came to her.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, Hermione, dear. We were so worried about you," Molly cried as she took Hermione into her tight embrace. Hermione didn't struggle regardless of her lack of air. She felt so safe in Molly's hug. Finally Molly let her go.

"You are alright, aren't you, dear?"

"Yes. Much better than about a month ago."

"You look well, Hermione," Arthur hugged her.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Come join us, Molly, Arthur. We are having left over stew, and sandwiches. There is plenty to go around," Fluer called from the table.

"Not until I meet my grandson."

"He is here," Fluer motioned toward's her son who was sitting in a high chair beside her. Molly rushed over to fawn over the child. Arthur however decided to go to Fred who was sitting with Tonks.

"Hello, Tonks," he said as he extended his hand. Tonks took it and shook happily.

"Arthur."

"Fred, why is your arm in a sling?"

"I had an accident yesterday. Almost lost my arm. Luckily Whimsey there could do a few healing charms to help patch me up."

"Whimsey?"

"Jonothan Whimsey, Member of the CMA, and Order of the Phoenix, Colonial Chapter," Whimsey extended his hand and took Arthur's.

"I remember you. You were a year ahead of me at Hogwarts, but you were a Slytherin. Were you not the Slytherin who married a muggleborn?"

"My wife Ella. Yes. She died in the first war. Since then I have been helping muggleborns through my work with the Order and the CMA."

"Yes. I recall hearing about that. Dumbledore mentioned it once in his musings. He said you were a great wizard."

"Not great. I'm still a Slytherin. I still use any means to get what I want, and what I want is revenge for the murder of my wife. That means anyone who helped You-Know-Who is my target."

"I understand."

"Come then, Arthur. Join me for a drink."

"Absolutely not, Arthur," Molly snapped suddenly, looking up from her grandson. "You've drank to much already."

"I'm afraid my wife is right. I tried to drown my sorrow over my children in bottles of muggle beer."

"Then we shall drink water, mother earth's wine."

April 2, 2000

In the early hours of the morning two people could have been seen sneaking up to the house had anyone been watching. They could have heard the crunch of snow under their footsteps had anyone been listening. They could have smelt the faint remains of sewage lingering on their clothes had anyone been there to smell it. But at this hour, in this hamlet, at this house, all inhabitants were asleep.

Tonks removed the wards on the side window and opened it. Once inside she wandered towards the cellar while Whimsey stood guard by the window.

She checked for any wards down to the cellar and was pleased to find none. She then proceeded down. In the cellar racks of wine lined the walls, except one place where a door stood. Halfway to the door she tripped over her own feet.

"Damn," she swore as she lay on her belly. "Two months of no accidents ruined by my own blasted feet. And I was doing so good."

She got up and checked the door, finding small warding around it, but nothing more then that which would annoy her. She removed the wards and once again entered the door to find a sleeping man on a futon. He was chained to the wall.

"Hey, Justin. Wake up," Tonks said. The man jumped and looked around in the darkness.

"Forgive me master. I did not realize I overslept."

"I am not your master," Tonks said before kneeling at his side.

"Who are you," Justin stuttered finally making out her form in the darkness. "What do you want?"

"My name is Tonks."

"Tonks? The Tonks who ran from the trials?"

"One in the same. Listen. I was wandering if you would help me," Tonks said. "You see, I have a few friends in hiding who have been hurt real bad and they need a healer. I was hoping you would come with me to help them out."

"If I leave I will die."

"And why's that?"

"My master will find me. He will kill me."

"He wont find you. I have been hiding for two years and they haven't found me yet."

"I am afraid."

"I know. But Collin Creevey had his bones crushed, he cannot walk on his own, and Fred Weasley had an arm blown off. We reattached it, but it is still swollen and red. They need someone who can help them heal properly without exposing them to the enemy. Right now you're the only one we could find to help us."

"Creevey. I thought he was dead. He and I were both living here, but he never took to the healing art's. Creevey's a media type. Had he been a Nazi he would have been working in propaganda. Our master sold him to Malfoy. I was sure Malfoy would have killed him."

"He almost did. But we saved him and now he need's help."

"I am no fighter, only a healer. You promise to protect me, and I'll help you."

"I give you my word of honor that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"Alright. I'll need the chain off, and my master's medic case. The anti-magic wards ensure that I cannot heal without it."

Tonks agreed and pointed her wand at the chains. Once free Justin grabbed his clothing and quickly dressed.

"The case is under his desk in his office by the library on the first floor. It's guarded by a Tibetan mastiff."

"No problem. I hope the dog likes sleeping charms."

Tonks led Justin up the stairs and to the open window where Whimsey helped him climb out. She then made her way to the office. She removed the wards on the door and quietly opened it only to come face to face with the growling beast.

It began barking loudly at her and she quickly countered with stupify.

"Who's down there! I'm calling the Auror's."

"Shit," Tonks snapped. She ran over to the desk and grabbed the bag. She then ran as fast as she could to the window.

"You there, stop," the healer demanded from the base of the stairs. Tonks turned and pointed her wand at the man.

"Petrificus Totalus," Tonks cried. The healer froze and fell over. Tonks leapt out of the window and began running after Whimsey and Justin. Both started running the second the Auror's appeared at the front door.

The two Auror's were between Tonks and her companions and hadn't yet took notice of her. She took advantage of this with a swift stupify.

One Auror went down while the other turned to attack her. Whimsey also turned upon hearing Tonks voice and sent the same charm at the remaining Auror before he could attack Tonks.

Tonks then ran as fast as she could to reach the two, jumping over one of the fallen Auror's. They ran for another half mile before apparating to the safety of the forest entry of their base.

"In here, Justin. This is the only inhabitable area right now, and only just barely. We're still working on it."

Tonks led Justin into the War Room. He immediately moved to the burning hearth off to the side of the room to warm up. Whimsey cast the anti-tracing charm on Justin while Tonks prepared him a cup of tea. After a few minutes Justin got up and wandered over to where Tonks and Whimsey were talking.

"I want to look at Colin and Fred's wounds as soon as possible," he said, pulling his long hair away from his eyes and tying it with a long black cord at the nape of his neck.

"Alright. Let's get you settled in first, then I'll get them up," Tonks said as she jumped up to take him to the room the guy's had settled in. "I hope you don't mind bunking up with a bunch of guys for now."

"No problem. I survived the Hufflepuff dorms."

Whimsey walked into the kitchen as the two left and uncovered the cauldron. There was no stew left so he looked around for something else.

"Kitchen's a little bare."

Whimsey turned and looked at who snuck up on him. Molly stood in the doorway dressed in her sleeping gown and hair rollers.

"We haven't had the chance to stock up on rations just yet."

"It's not even that. This kitchen is not much of a kitchen. One shelf, a table, and a cauldron do not make up a good kitchen. It needs a stove, a sink, cupboards, proper lighting, and every kitchen I've set ever foot in had at least one window."

Whimsey found himself grinning. He liked this woman. Arthur was a lucky man.

"If I must live in this place I demand it. I will not have my grandson eating stew every night. He need's proper food's. Real, fresh, home cooked meals. And sweet's. What grandmother doesn't give her grandchild fresh baked sweet's. I cannot bake mince pies and cookies for little Artie in this kitchen without the proper ingredients and tools."

"We can get all those things. We can even magic you a window anywhere you like."

"Good. Only after that is done will I give you a list of things I need to properly feed this bunch of vagabond's."

"I thought you said you wouldn't feed us, mum." Molly turned to see her daughter sleepily wandering up behind her.

"Have you seen Hermione," Molly's voice raised. "She's like Twiggy. And Colin is no better. He and Fred's injuries have weakened them. They need good food to help them regain their strength. Artie needs good food to grow up strong."

"Later I'll help mum set up the kitchen the way she want's it, Whimsey. Right now someone needs to go get groceries."

"Yeah, about that. What happened to the stuff Tonks got yesterday?"

"Thanks to the twins we're out."

"You'd best get used to that, Whimsey," Molly said.

"I'll see if Tonks is up to it."

"This is it," Tonks said as she opened the door to the room the guy's had claimed. It was the larger meeting room that could easily lounge thirty more men.

Tonks regretted opening the door almost immediately as she came into the full glare of George's bare arse hanging in the air. He was struggling with the pair of shorts he was trying to pull on.

"Ahh," Tonks cried out. George leapt several feet in the air with a yelp that stirred the other men in the room from their slumbers. George pulled his shorts on and turned toward the laughing invader who stood in the doorway.

"What's so funny, Tonks," George demanded.

"You. Your arse is as freckled as your face is," she forced out through her uncontrollable laughter.

"Don't you have something important to do today?"

"Yes she does," Whimsey said as he came up behind Tonks.

"What do you mean," Tonks said as she stopped laughing. "I did my life risking deed for the day."

"Yeah, but we ran out of food. I need you to run to the market."

"But I bought food yesterday."

"Twins ate it," Ginny said.

"Just wave a wand," Tonks huffed.

"Mum's the only one of us who knows how to cook with magic."

"You mean to tell me that with a mother like Molly Weasley you never once picked up how to cook?"

"We know how to cook, but we were never allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts and the twins ate out or came to the Burrow for dinner. Without food to work with we'll starve."

"Won't Molly cook for us?"

"Not until she has a kitchen to her standards."

"Send someone else," Tonks said.

"You're the only one of us who can hide right in front of them, Tonks."

"Damn this awesome gift of mine. Fine, I'll go," she caved. "Make me up a list, Malfoy I need money again."

"It's too early," he grumbled from his cot.

"Do you want to eat today," Tonks asked as she studied her nails.

"Fine," He groaned and tossed her a bag of galleons from under his pillow.

"Thank you, cousin," Tonks teased.

"Sod off."

Tonks was a little worried about going back out in the world so soon after the encounter with the Auror's, but she got the groceries without any incidents. By the time she got back Ginny had transformed the kitchen into an at least feasible one making Molly somewhat happier to be in that room.

It was still missing a stove top, running water, and counter space, but it had a wood burning oven and a magicked window that showed a sunny rendition of the Burrows back yard. Molly found herself staring out it with tears in her eyes.

She eventually made breakfast, using her magic with a borrowed wand and the equipment she had to work with. The end result was curds and whey, soft boiled eggs, and toast with marmalade. She sat everything out on the table and everyone piled around. It was then she notice Draco for the first time.

She stared at him in shock, until he noticed her.

"What?"

"You. . .."

"You noticed. Who hasn't."

"Don't smart mouth my mum, Malfoy," Ginny snapped.

"No, it's alright, Ginny. I am sorry, Young Malfoy. I was just shaken by your presence."

"If I had that effect on every woman I'd be a happy man."

"Good one, Malfoy," George chuckled. Molly found herself blushing.

"May I ask how you came to be here," she asked.

"If you must know, my father imprisoned me in my home and set it up to look like your son murdered me. Then Pink, Weaselette, and Virgin Queen found and freed me."

"Found you. You mean in Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."

"What were you kids doing in Malfoy Manor. Lucius could have killed you," she snapped at the three girls and implied to her sons.

"But he didn't, mum," Ginny whined.

"And why not. What happened to Lucius?"

"Lucius maliciously murdered my mother after she did everything she could to protect me from the Dark Lord, so as far as I am concerned it is of no consequence to anyone as to the whereabouts my father is. In any case, your children do not know what happened to my father, only I do, and I intend to keep it that way."

Every one was silent as they looked at Draco. Molly went around the table to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He froze at the contact. She bent down and whispered in his ear. She then made her way back into the kitchen.

Draco watched her leave then turned to Whimsey. "I want her to have the best of everything she need's in that kitchen, Whimsey. Gold is of no concern, so make it happen."

A/N: The last chapter was messed up. My computer crashed and when I fixed it it automatically installed a lesser version of AOL. When I tried to load last chapter to fine tune it AOL was too slow. Go figure. I was so frustrated that I didn't pay attention to what I was doing and I accidentally loaded the last chapter without editing it. Damn it all to hell. In any case, I will update by the end of the week.


	13. 012 Friction reworked

Author Notes:

I have been trying to recapture as much of the origional files that I lost and I'm proud to say I'm almost done with chapter twenty. I decided to re-post chapter thirteen as well as introduce chaptersfouteen and fiveteen. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

April 2, 2000

* * *

Justin was given a small room that was actually considered to be a storage of some sort to serve as his temporary infirmary. He had Fred help him set up a patient bed and lighting while George carried Colin into the room. Colin's wheel chair was just too big to come into the room. Once everything was in place Justin looked over Colin's wounds first.

"The crushed bones are too advanced for my abilities. I can banish the bone, but I need Skelo-gro to replace them," Justin said. George marked that on a list he was making out. "We cannot buy it, and it will take two months to brew. By then we may not be able to fix the wounds."

"I'll look for some in the potions we snagged off of Malfoy. If not I'll talk to Whimsey about getting some," George said.

"Right. The wounds on the back and hands have been dealt with well enough, but they will leave scars."

"I can handle scars," Colin said. "They will be a physical reminder of what I'm fighting against."

"I'm assigning a lot of bed rest and you need to take vitamins and eat healthy foods. I'll give Mrs. Weasley a list of foods I think will help you rebuild your strength. I also think physical therapy might be necessary."

"Thanks, Justin," Colin smiled.

"Now, let's look at your arm, Fred."

Fred sat down in a chair and Justin helped him remove the sling. He gently propped his wounded arm up on the table beside him.

Justin looked over the wound for a few minutes, making notes about the red areas and poking in others. 

"The arm appears to have been cleanly severed. Whoever reattached your arm did a decent job at it, but it appears that the muscle has deteriorated due to the severing charm itself. I think a salve to reduce swelling and redness will help the appearance and a pain relief potion should be taken. Also another salve could be used to for muscle regeneration. They will also need to be obtained with the Skelo-gro."

"Is that all," Fred asked.

"Rest, good food, and your arm kept in a sling at all times. Once it is off you will need to preform several physical therapy exercises to help rebuild the strength in that arm. You probably wont be able to fly a broom ever again."

"Damn."

* * *

Molly's head was spinning. She couldn't believe her luck. A few nice words to Draco and he had given her the kitchen of her dreams.

Two walls of counter and cupboard space had been installed. One industrial sized oven and stove top were also in place where the old chaldron had sat. The window that Ginny made her was widened and still showed the backyard of the Burrow. A large sink was set up and two nice cabinets placed side by side. 

"I snuck the cabinets from Malfoy Manor. They are hand carved from cherry. My mother loved them."

"They are lovely."

"They have the basic and advanced food preservation spells on them. One is a pantry. The other an icebox and cooler."

Draco opened the pantry cabinet so Molly could see inside. She gasped and her eyes went wide in awe. It was obviously magicked as she could step in and walk twenty feet back. It was well stocked with every kind of dried food she could imagine.

"All the food replenishes itself. The cabinet's anti-decaying charms usually keep everything from going bad."

"I had always wanted one of these cabinet's but they are so hard to make and so very expensive."

"Well, now you have two. Just don't tell anyone what you said to me before. It's no ones business."

"Oh, ok. Our little secret."

* * *

That night Draco entered the dorm and walked to his cot. He threw his robe off and stretched. 

He noticed after a moment that the room smelt like freshly baked brownies. He smiled in realization that Molly had utilized the kitchen the second he stepped out. Sure enough a plate full of still warm brownies laid on his bed. A note laid on top: From Mrs. Weasley. He grinned as he dug into the plate with abandon, but by the time he polished off the plate it was to late. A picture of Hermione was waving at him and grinning evilly while pouring a flask of Lerril Lordikan's Lubricating Laxative in brownie batter.

Draco busted into the girls dorm and met Hermione's eyes. She had been sitting on her bed studying up on the muggle device that could be used to open the cell doors. Sweat was beading off his face. She leapt up. 

"I know you were responsible," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"You did this to me," he hollered accusingly.

"I don't know what your talking about," she said drawing her wand.

"I'll get you back!" 

Draco rushed forward and took Hermione's Hogwarts a History off her bed.

"What do you think your doing Malfoy," she shrieked as he threw the book in an empty bucket.

"Helping you reap your reward," he cried out as he dropped his pants. Hermione watched in horror as he quickly sat down on the bucket and released himself all over her book, the putrid, unholy smell filling the air in her room. He sighed in relief as he reached for her scribbled notes and wiped himself with it. He had the look of a man at peace as he relaxed for a moment before releasing himself again.

"You bloody bastard," she screamed at him as his eyes rolled up into his head and he grinned.

"Ahhh! Sweet ecstasy!"

* * *

April 3, 2000

* * *

The next morning Hermione burst into the war room for breakfast. Draco grinned up at her.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Ginny's eyes widened at Hermione's language.

"I take it you didn't like the brownie's I made for you last night," he smirked. 

"What happened, Hermione," Ginny asked.

"Malfoy ruined my Hogwarts a History last night."

"Not worried about your research paper?" Draco asked.

"Why should I care about a few scribbles on paper. That was an un-tampered version of the book. You cannot find that version anywhere. It was signed by Professor Dumbledore and was a gift from McGonagall."

"Well, you should have thought about that before setting me up with that batch of laxatated brownies." Draco snapped as he stood up defensively.

"I never set you up!" Hermione shot back.

"Don't lie, Granger. This photo proves you did," Draco spat as he tossed the pic to her. Hermione's eyes bulged at what she saw.

"I never," she screeched before storming out of the room.

* * *

Three hours later Draco found himself face to face with seven upset looking pairs of eyes.

"The Master is dead."

"I know."

"Why is the Master dead? He ordered you imprisoned. Yet you are free and he is dead. Why?"

"He chose the wrong side. I am the Head of the House of Malfoy now. Are you to defy me?"

"No, Liege. We await your orders."

"Does anyone else know of Lucius passing?"

"We told no one, given the circumstances. I thought it wise, my Liege."

Draco felt a tug at the corner of his mouth. Tomtom was his favorite elf.

"Tomtom, wait where you are. I will return shortly."

"Yes, my Liege."

Draco rushed from the rome as fast as he could while still looking lordly in his house elves eyes. He made his way to the war room.

"We have a problem," Draco said as he entered where Whimsey, Tonks, Hermione, and Arthur were planning.

"What's wrong." Tonks asked.

"My father's house elves know he is dead. They are here."

"We cannot send them away. Have they told anyone about Lucius?" Whimsey asked.

"No."

"Good. Will they remain loyal to you?" 

"They are mine now by right of inheritance, so I am sure they will. I suppose I should make them swear fealty to me just in case."

"If you can get them to do so set them to work around here. They can clean the place up while we focus on our plans."

"Alright."

"And you should use them to reassign the money in the Gringotts vaults." Arthur said as he looked over Hermione's shoulder at several laid out sheets of parchment.

"Why," Draco asked.

"When the Ministry discover Lucius is dead they will probably try to claim your vaults. If you reassign them to a foreign bank or a muggle one you can protect your money from the Ministry." Hermione said, not bothering to look at Draco. She then looked up at him and grinned sweetly at him, "Besides. Having a muggle banking account would help us tremendously."

Draco wanted to hex her right then and there but realization quickly donned on him as to how right she was. Many of their enemies didn't know how to access muggle banking or how to deal with their laws. It was a decent enough failsafe.

"Very well. I will look into it."

"If they do not swear fealty, obliviate them. Have Ginny and George come help you." Tonks said.

"Alright," Draco said and left the room.

"Arthur, is everything set for the meeting," Whimsey asked.

"Yes. All we have to do is edit the coins to invite the recruits."

"All the coins have been dispersed?" Whimsey asked.

"George will be contacting his friends soon."

"What location have we decided on," Hermione asked.

"I found a private muggle cabin that we could rent for a week. Just so we are not infiltrated, Hermione has charmed the coins to recognize only the person we want them to so no one else can use them. At exactly three a.m. they will be portkeyed through the coins to the meeting place, so it is important they are alone at the time of departure."

"When did you rent the cabin for?"

"From the eighth to the fifteenth. I figured the tenth would be a good day to hold the meeting."

"One week to prepare, people." Whimsey said. "Arthur, how do you feel about inviting McGonagall personally."

"When can I leave?"

"Right now. And take Hermione with you," Whimsey grinned. "Invisibility cloaks are suggested. I'm going to St. Mungo's, Tonks. Justin needs those potions."

* * *

Arthur and Hermione apparated to the small wooded park half a mile away from McGonagall's home and walked the rest of the distance under the cloaks, keeping their eyes peeled. It was dark out, nearing ten p.m., and they both were hoping McGonagall was still up.

As they approached the door they heard voices. Arthur and Hermione hid in the bushes and watched as the front door swung open and two Aurors rushed out followed by Dolores Umbridge.

"If you remember anything else about the mudblood do not hesitate to call, McGonagall. And remember. I will be watching you." the bloated woman smiled before leaving with the Aurors. The front door slammed the second the three apperated away.

'Had they been torturing the Headmistress?' Hermione thought as got the feeling of fluttering butterflies deep in her stomach and did her best to quell them. Arthur rang the door bell. Within the minute an angry man answered the door and looked nervously at the empty space that occupied the front steps until Arthur peeked out from under the cloak.

"Dobby."

"Mr. Weasley. You wishing to see Headmistress, yes?"

"Yes," Arthur smiled. "My companion and I do."

"Hmm, guest," he asked.

"She must stay hidden."

"Uhh..

"Dobby, she means Minerva no harm."

Dobby nervously let Arthur and the refugee in. Once the door was closed and the wards were in place Arthur slipped the cloak off, Hermione doing the same.

Dobby's eyes lit up as he took in the sight of Hermione.

"Oh, friend of Harry, friend of the house elves. Dobby never believed he would be seeing you again."

"Hello, Dobby," Hermione said as she bent low to embrace the house elf, planting a kiss on the top of his head. Dobby blushed a deep crimson and flashed a wide grin.

"Dobby still has all of the scarfs and hats you made for house elves. Dobby cherishes them as much as he does his first sock."

"I'm glad, Dobby. Perhaps I can make you a few new ones some time."

"Oh, Dobby would like that very much, friend of Harry. Come, Headmistress will be wanting to see you. So worried she has been for you since you ran away."

"Then let's not keep her waiting." 

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in a Gryffindor red winged chair with gold rims. She was in the middle of a game of chess with Dobby when the door bell chimed. Dobby left for several minutes then came bustling in with three people following.

The meeting had been grueling. Umbridge had assumed that she was involved in Hermione's disappearance. She fought the viritaserum. She fought the imperious. In the end she was worn and tired, but that bitch had gotten nothing from her.

Now the door chimes had rung again. She just knew they were returning to take her away. She drew her wand and prepared to fight. She would not go willingly. This time Dobby had returned leading two people.

"Looks, Headmistress. Arthur Weasley and Hermione Granger have come calling."

McGonagall took one look at Hermione and burst into tears. She rose quickly to draw her missing friend into her arms. Hermione also teared up as she hugged her favorite professor back.

When McGonagall finally pulled back she did a quick once over of Hermione in an attempt to see if the girl had been injured in any way.

"I'm fine, Minerva."

"Oh, darling child. Can you really blame me?"

"No."

"Come, Hermione, Arthur. Sit with me. Dobby, bring some snacks and more tea, then join us."

Dobby squealed in delight as he disapparated away to preform his task. McGonagall pulled Hermione down next to her onto a couch while Arthur claimed the chair the headmistress had recently occupied.

"How did you escape?" McGonagall asked.

"Tonks." Hermione said joyously.

"I am more happy now than ever that she ran from her trials." Arthur said.

"Me too." Hermione agreed. Dobby reappeared then holding a tray of strawberry tarts and tea. He quickly served everyone then himself and took a seat beside Hermione.

"Am I going to be informed of what has been going on?" McGonagall asked. Hermione looked over to Arthur who nodded.

"Yes. But first, what did Umbridge want." Hermione asked.

"You." McGonagal sighed. "She believes that because I visited you in your confines that I had something to do with your disappearance."

"I'm so sorry I have caused you pain, Minerva."

"No child. It was not you. It was those fascists and their holier-than-thou ways. If it were in my power I'd..

"You want them stopped."

"Don't you?"

"I'd like to think I'm doing my part."

"Just what are you doing. If you are fighting them I want in."

"We have formed a new resistance. I don't want to go into all the major details now, but I will say that we would like for you to attend a meeting real soon. Everything will be discussed then."

"I'll be there."

"I'm glad." Hermione smiled. "How about you, Dobby? Are you interested?"

"You want me to join you?"

"Why not. You led the Hogwarts house elves to victory beside us. Your being punished too. Besides, you're my friend. I want you there."

"Bwaaaa!" Dobby cried out and threw his arms around Hermione. "Dobby's never had friends before."

"That's not true. You had Harry and I."

"Th-th-thank you, friend Hermione."

"These are very interesting chess pieces, Minerva." Arthur interrupted, changing the subject. "I've never seen this set before."

"I made them myself," McGonagall said as she focused her eyes on one that was shaped very much like a Death Eater. "Knight to f4."

The Death Eater moved to f4.

"Your move Dobby."

"Oh," Dobby squealed pulling from Hermione. "You moved the knight right in my queen's path. Queen to f4."

McGonagall smiled as Dobby's queen moved to it's destination and drew it's sword, quickly cutting down the knight in a crushing blow.

"I still think this game is barbaric," Hermione commented. McGonagall got a wicked gleam in her eye and gave a Slytherin worthy smirk.

"Dear child, you have no idea."

* * *

Whimsey walked calmly by the receptionist who didn't bother looking up at him. He stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the floor where the offices were kept. He found an office occupied by a young Healer by the name of Thenedor Grieg.

Grieg was corrupt, and the CMA knew it. More than once he had let one of his patient's die because of blood lines, or deliberately poisoned them. He was a Death Eater and it was known that he was responsible for the death of Broderick Bode a few years before, an action that got him the Dark Lords Blessing award several months after the Death Eaters took control of the Ministry. Whimsey could see the platinum medal, shaped in the form of the Dark Mark, hanging on the wall in an ornate frame.

The healer's history was only part of the reason Whimsey chose Grieg. This particular healer was also the one who had owned Justin and Colin.

Whimsey didn't knock, he just entered and closed the door behind him. Grieg looked up from his paperwork and scowled at the intruder.

"Hey. Who the hell are you."

"Imperious," Whimsey whispered pointing his wand at the Healer. After tonight the Argonauts would have enough healing potions to last a lifetime.

* * *

April 7, 2000

* * *

"Your arm's coming along nicely, Fred. Swellings gone, no pain or redness. You can move it without any restrictions. I'd say you can take the sling off."

"Yes!"

"Just don't do too much. You don't want to needlessly strain it."

"No problem, doc," Fred said then turned to Whimsey. "There, you see. Doc says I'm healed up. Let me go with George on his mission."

"I don't know. It might not be wise to send you off just yet."

"He's just going to talk to the Jordan's. What's so threatening about that?"

"Hey," Tonks interrupted from the doorway. "Ginny got a call. They found Nott."

"Go, Fred. But be careful," Whimsey said. Fred jumped up and ran out the room. "What are they saying?"

"Just that he drank himself to death. They are claiming he did it because he failed to track Hermione, but there are rumor's that she killed him herself. Also, one of those auror's we faced off against at the healer's house are in St. Mungo's. The healer was freed by his wife and he managed to get the auror's help. One froze to death, the other lived because he was covered by the first. He ended up in St. Mungo's with hyperthermia."

"Can't say I'm sorry."

"He was able to identify me."

"Shit."

"It's official. They've added murder on my list of infractions."

"You should stay low for a month or two. Just in case."

"We all should. They know I'm not working alone. By now they will have noticed the Weasley's are missing."

Whimsey stepped out of the room into the main hall.

"Where's Fred and George?"

"They're gone already." Fluer said as she and Molly were trying to feed little Arty.

"Great."

"Should we go after them?" Tonks asked.

"No. Let them do their business."

* * *

Lee was reading the newest edition of Which Broom when a knock came to the door. 

"Ange, can you get that?"

"Am I your maid," she yelled from the bathroom. "Do I look black to you?"

"Yes," Lee grinned.

"Get it yourself you lazy bastard."

"I swear,"

"You shouldn't!"

"This coming from a woman who just called me a bastard? What's the world coming to," he muttered as he dropped his magazine and headed to the door. The knock came again. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yawned as he opened the door.

"Shouldn't say that so loudly," Fred said.

"Yeah, Ange will think you coming without her," George chuckled.

"No way," Lee's gasped as his jaw dropped. Fred and George had heavy dark brown wool cloaks on. "Were you followed?"

"Nope."

"Get in here, you clowns, before someone see's you!" The twins didn't argue with him. They entered quickly. Lee took a quick look out the door then closed it and locked it up.

"I can't believe you two have the balls to come back into the wizarding world after what happened."

"When have we ever followed the rules?"

"Like our cloaks? I call it 'Jedi', George said, crossing his arms and trying to look ominous.

"Spiffy, man."

"Who was it, Lee," Ange asked. She walked into the living room with only a towel wrapped around her wet body. By now Fred and George pulled the hoods of their cloaks off.

"Hey, Angelina, nice legs."

"Frederick Weasley. What the hell are you doing here," she snapped before she threw her arms around him. She then tried to hug George but when she moved away from Fred he kept hold of her towel and it slid right off.

Everyone in the room laughed except Angelina who, in all her glory, proceeded to punch Fred in the arm.

"Gee, Ange, your aim is as bad as I remember."

"Give me my towel you dumb fuck!" Fred finally relinquished his hold on the towel and Angelina wrapped it back around her. "You'll pay, I swear it."

"I hope so," Fred smiled, Angelina couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm going to get dressed, don't you go anywhere."

"After that display we don't plan on it."

"This is great. It's not the same without you two around," Lee said as he lead the twins into the kitchen. He served them a butterbeer and joined them around the table. "Even Alicia and Katie don't smile anymore."

"They must miss us."

"How could they not."

"They do. They've been waiting for you, you know."

"Bring them on. I bet they need some play time. What are they doing now?"

"Alicia got on with Puddlemere," Angelina said as she walked in to the kitchen and sat next to Lee. "Katie joined the Cannon's. With her they almost won a game last year."

"Almost? Ron would have like that."

"What about you two?"

"I'm a junior Quidditch announcer, and my love here joined the Harpies."

"That's great."

"Not really. It would be awesome if we were not obligated by law to fork out two thirds of our earning to the Ministry for our crimes against purebloods."

"Man. Two thirds of everything?"

"Plus regular taxes."

"That sucks!"

"Yeah, talk about fair," Ange mumbled. "We would be rich on my salary alone if we didn't have to loose all that money to the Death Eater's. Instead we're living like normal middle class people."

"It's not as bad as what most people have to make due with." Lee added.

"We knew you had fines that one time, but we didn't know it was everlasting." Fred said.

"Everyone who was not exiled or sent to Azkaban were charged that way." Lee explained. "That's part of the terms of our probation. Any way, enough about that, what are the infamous Weasley Twins doing with their lives now?"

"We reformed the resistance." George announced proudly.

"The resistance, really?" Lee asked.

"That's part of the reason we risked coming to you. We wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"That's something huge to risk asking, George." Angelina shot George a glare. "If we get involved we won't get probation if caught this time. They'll send us straight to Azkaban."

"Or kill us," Lee added, earning him a first degree glare from his wife.

"Your right. We shouldn't have asked, but we hoped you would want in." Fred agreed.

"We didn't say no, you numbskull," Angelina said. "We're definitely in. What do we need to do?"

"Nothing yet," George said as he pulled out two Galleons and handed them to Lee and Angelina. "This time around we're the 'bad guy's' trying to usurp the enemy so be prepared to move in a heartbeat if needed."

"No problem." Angelina said, studying the galleon with interest. It acknowledged Angelina by printing her name across it's border then going back to normal.

"That was different."

"Yeah. Hermione charmed them to accept only you as it's owner. No one else can read it. Great, huh."

"We should celebrate. I'm going to invite Katie and Alicia over for dinner. We can play strip exploding snap and get drunk like old times."

"Strip exploding snap? I don't know, Ange. I saw your tit's earlier and they were scary."

"Fuck off."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

April 8, 2000

* * *

Fred and George stumble into the War Room at eight in the morning and right into Molly's anger. They were not supposed to stay out all night, yet they had, and they had no regret over it. Eight hours of orgasms was well worth it.

"I cannot believe you could be so irresponsible. We were all worried. Whimsey even went out looking for you. When he came back and told us you were partying with Lee Jordan I was on the way out the door to deal with you myself, but your father stopped me. If he hadn't you would both be in a great deal of pain right now." Molly was right in their faces screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I cannot believe you would sit around acting like a couple of out of control and selfish glutton's, wasting time and letting everyone think you were dead."

Everyone else was already up for breakfast. Hermione had a laptop set up and several books laid out beside her. Draco was eating with Whimsey and Arthur. Ginny, Tonks, Justin, and Colin were stuffing their mouths and listening intently to Molly. Fluer was feeding Artie, the little boy watching in awe of his grandmother's rage. 

"I don't want them in any more missions, Whimsey. If they cannot follow order's that were made for the sole purpose of their safety then they are not mature enough for this kind of work."

"I understand, Molly, but I will need them for a very important operation on the Summer Solstice."

"If it is important they shouldn't be anywhere near it."

"We don't have the manpower, Molly," Tonks said, "Otherwise I would agree."

"This is ridiculous."

"Calm down mum," Ginny said as Molly stormed out of the room.

"Hey, Malfoy. How's it going," Fred asked.

"What do you care," he sneered.

"Just wondering," George chuckled as he and his twin slipped out of the room.

"I bet they are the ones who set you up, Malfoy," Ginny said before taking another bite. "Why else would they be asking how you are."

"Those twerps," Hermione accused indignantly.

"I'll handle this, Granger."

"Forget it, Malfoy. I want this one." 

"I'll find a replacement of your book without the editing and Dumbledore's signature if you back off on this one. I know the perfect hex."

"Fine. I don't feel like fighting with you."

Everything the twins tried to eat had pubic hair in it. Unfortunately they could blame no one but themselves, as their own tests proved the hairs to be theirs.

Tonks sat back and smiled. She'd heard about the curse before from her mother, Andromeda who was close to their cousin Sirius, though she was six years ahead of him. Sirius and James had done the exact same thing to Snape during their second year. She told Draco about it a couple of night's ago while they were cleaning up the office area. 

She looked to Hermione and Draco who were whispering between themselves while watching the twins, smiles gracing their lips. Tonks was sure they were responsible and found the whole incident to be very humorous, regardless of the sickness of the cruel revenge. The twins were unable to eat anything until the next day when the spell wore off. She made a mental note to ask Hermione and Draco what George and Fred had done.


	14. 013 The Tomb

Summary: The Argonauts gather together for a meeting and Draco begins seeking out safe houses.

* * *

April 10, 2000

3:00 a.m.

* * *

Tonks sat at on the Firebolt with the invisibility sleeve activated. Half the time was spent watching the ground for unwanted visitors or suspicious activity, the other half was spent letting Argonauts into the cabin's parameter. 

She looked over a small group of people walking up the snowy slope towards the cabin. The group was lead by Draco. They were all children of Death Eater's who had sided with the Order during the final battle. They all had their own very good motives to work against the ministry. They all also had reason to betray them. For that matter so did every other person attending the meeting.

Percautions would be taken to avoid that though. Wages would be given for work. Contracts and unbreakable vows would be made. Everything the leadership could do to avoid another Snape betrayal without running the people off would be done. They had to make the members want to be members. 

Tonks watched intently as the groups would stop in front of George and present him with the Galleon. He would look over the coin in search of special markings Hermione had charmed them with the second they portkeyed into the woods so that no one could fake one. Her new upgraded version of the galleon was amazing. Emergency portkey charms. Beacon and protective abilities to alert members if one was in trouble. The potential for verbal communication which Hermione was still working on.

Once the people passed through George's parameter they climbed a flight of steps to a long path that lead to a clearing. The cabin stood in the center of the clearing and Ginny waited by the door to let them in.

In the main room there were several large tables set up against a wall with biscuits, chilled butter beer, and pumpkin juice set out for the guests. Four large couches had also been transfigured for the guests. The room filled within half an hour.

Hermione, in a hooded grey cloak, looked upon all the faces of the guests. She recognized Luna sitting by Lavender, who was lightly swollen with child, Seamus, Dean, and Parvati on one couch.

At the next she recognized Lee Jordan and his wife Angelina. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnit sat beside them. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, and Michael Corner took another couch.

At the opening of the door she saw five Slytherins whom Draco had brought into the war against their families. Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Malcolm Baddock, and Graham Pritchard, each one had received much harsher punishments for the betrayal against Voldemort. Indefinite house arrest. They could never work, never marry, never leave the house, they were virtually slaves, nearly reduced to house elf status, and yet they had managed with Malfoy's help to escape their confines for the next hour or so.

Draco sent polyjuice potion with his elves to each of the people he was inviting so that while the house elves impersonated them they could attend the meeting.

Hermione couldn't help but grin to herself before turning her attention to Draco who was also scanning the crowd. She tried not to laugh. His outside disguise was not unlike hers but he had charmed his hair black. 

Draco felt her eyes on him and without looking at her said, "Shut up, Granger."

At that Hermione let her laughter out.

The last one to arrive was Professor McGonagall who kept herself in the form of a tabby until she reach George. After that she gained access into the meeting. George and Ginny joined her in the cabin. Tonks followed, warding the doors with locks and anti-muggle charms. 

Tonks made her way to the fireplace and climbed up onto the risen stone that laid in front of it. Everyone turned their eyes to her and watched as she took her natural form. She was recognized immediately by most. Draco climbed up to stand beside her and lowered his hood. Everyone except the Slytherins gasped in shock. 

"Calm down, everyone," Tonks called out. Everyone hushed and looked on except Seamus.

"But Malfoy's alive," Seamus half shouted. "You set Ron up. You betrayed us!"

"Shut up, Gryffindork," Draco snapped.

"That's not helpful, Malfoy," Hermione said stepping forward. She removed her hood and climbed up next to Tonks.

"Hermione," Luna squealed.

"Malfoy did not betray us. He was set up by his own father. He is still on our side. Now please calm down. We need to start this meeting."

Everyone was about to begin whispering again when McGonagall came to Hermione's side and shot her infamous stare at the crowd. They hushed immediately.

"Go on, Tonks." McGonagall said.

For an hour Tonks filled the crowd in, answering all their questions and addressing all their concerns. Everyone was pleased with the idea of wages as most of them were desperate for money. Desperate enough to gladly agree to the unbreakable oaths of alliance to their common goals. Tonks then dispensed duties based on strenghts. 

The Slytherins would serve as ears against their families, picking up on every little detail that could help the Argonauts in any way. Seamus and Lavender agreed to provide spirits from their brewery as well as fresh meats from their farm. Hannah agreed to provide them with fruits and vegetables as well as any ingredients from her families green houses. Both the Finnigan and Abbott homes would serve as temporary safe houses for the transition of refugees until safer places could be arranged. The Quidditch attached friends of the twins agreed to spying and muscle work.

Draco, who had already volunteered to be treasurer, was asked to masquerade as his father in a more intimate setting. He would start networking with his father's friends and weasel his way into the Death Eater circle that his aunt Bellatrix held firmly in her grasp. Lucius had willed the whole debacle away when his goals for pureblood supremacy were achieved, preferring to leave the game to such people as his sister-in-law. When asked if he could think of an excuse to re-enter the pack he said he'd figure it out.

Tonks agreed to begin hunting for Hagrid in France as soon as the next full moon. Hermione would work with the twins developing the devices they planned on using during the breakout as well as continue her intellegence duties. Whimsey was to plan a trip back to the Colonies to gather information and new wands for the new members. McGonagall agreed to assist in all the underground operations of the Argonauts, including training and spying. 

The remaining hour was spent enjoying the company of the new members before they had to return to their own lives.

* * *

April 11, 2000

* * *

"Tomtom," Draco called. A half elf half goblin looked up from his duties at the call of his master.

"I require you to empty three of my full vaults. Take them to France and convert them into French muggle money. After that have it converted into pounds and bring the result to me. I need a quarter of the first vault by tomorrow morning."

Tomtom nodded and scuttled away. 

"What are you up to, Draco," Molly asked as she set a plate of mince pies before the man.

"I am going to start a legitimate muggle business of sorts. Perhaps a real estate agency. Something to cover our spending tracks and provide safe houses without questions. I fear the amount of galleons I will be required to commit is just to suspicious. The ministry will no doubt take notice."

"I see. Well, if you need help, just demand it."

"Demand it? Wouldn't you rather me ask."

"Even if I did, would you?"

"You never know," he smiled before taking a bite out of one of the pies.

* * *

April 13, 2000

* * *

Draco looked in the mirror. His hair was dark brown and cut short accompanied by a fresh grown beard. A pair of spectacles laid upon his nose covering his newly colored brown eyes. He wore a dark blue suit with a black tie. 

He was satisfied with his disguise. His project for the day was to begin looking for facilities that could be utilized for training, development, or hiding. 

It was agreed that the muggle lands from his fathers vault were not safe to use as it was unsure what they were previously used for so it was best to procure new. 

He refused to touch the laptops so he had Arthur look up possible real estate on line, but only because it wasn't safe buying it in the wizarding world. Seven potential houses had been found and four buildings, all located away from any major wizarding or muggle authority.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the desk both with a very amused look on their faces.

"You look good as a brunette." Ginny said.

"Yeah, Malfoy. You clean up nice."

"Bite me, Granger."

"I would, but you might enjoy it."

"Your right. I like it rough."

"Eww, no. Too much information," Ginny cried as she covered her ears. Arthur walked in then. He too was nicely disguised. His hair was black and he had green eyes. His freckled skin had been altered to a nice tanned shade. He also grew a short beard over the time he lived in the tunnels. His suit was not unlike Draco's except he wore a red tie making him look very much like some politician.

Hermione and Ginny would be going out as well. Hermione's hair was platinum blonde, straitened, and placed into a french twist. Ginny's was black and pulled back into a pony tail. Like her father all evidence of freckles were gone. The girls both wore black business skirts and jackets over white dress shirts.

* * *

Draco's first observation was that the house was nearly in a natural fortressed area and if the fortressing was not natural it could easily be implemented. It was built right on top of a hill with heavy walls built around it. Thick woods surrounded the base of the hill on the southern side while a wide river encompassed the entire hill and part of the forest. They would have to cross a thirty foot long bridge to access the hill itself from where he stood. 

Draco adjusted the wire spectacles that laid on the bridge of his long pointed nose and cleared his throat. "I assume this is the place, Weasley."

"Oh, yes. You requested nice rural homes with lot's of space around it and this is what the internet came up with."

"The hills will make it difficult to sneak up on the house, and with anti-apparation wards this place could be easily defended. The only thing I can see going wrong would be if the enemy approached on brooms."

"The walk looks a bit icy, that is a plus. If we can make it extremely hazardous they will have no choice but to walk up through the snow, and therein lies the true threat," Ginny grinned evilly. They began walking up the icy steps.

"I like the way you think, Weaselette. That will be effective until the snow melts, but by then we will have a more permanent solution. Anti-muggle wards will be necessary, I think."

"I agree. We can get real devious with the traps then," Hermione said.

"I would have done that anyway, Granger. I don't care what happens to a nosey muggle. They'll get what's coming to them if they trespass on my property. I just don't want the sods snooping about unnecessarily and interfering with whatever we've got going on in there."

"You're an ass, Malfoy," Hermione snorted.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"One, I wouldn't have you," Hermione sneered at him, and he stuck his nose in the air in a very Percy like manner. "And two, if you were any other way I would think you're up to no good."

"I'm so glad you have such great faith in me, Granger. Now, let's take a look at this place. If a muggle built it we may need to do a lot of correctional work."

"You know, some muggle work is more flawless then what a wizard would build," Hermione said.

"Yes, let's all remember the Burrow."

"Hey now," Arthur protested. "My craftsmanship and carpentry may have been-"

"Atrocious?"

"Well I wouldn't say it was that bad. But I did my best."

"Fine. Granger. If you believe so adamantly that muggles have produced great works of structure name one place built by them that is a testament to their engineering."

"How about the San Francisco Bridge or the Panama Canal?"

"I'll never believe that so you should stop wasting your breath on the subject."

"You're the one who asked for an example."

"And now I'm regretting it because I can hear you talking."

"Oh stop it. Both of you. The owner is coming out," Ginny chided.

"So he is," Draco said as he once again straitened his specticals and cleared his throat. He led the group up to the house where they were greeted by an elderly man.

"Good morning. I'm Mr. Grant."

"Good morning Mr. Grant. I am Mr. Black," Draco said taking the mans hand. "President of Black Realty. These are my associates Mr. Luvmuggle, Miss Plopper, and Mrs. Weasleby."

Arthur grinned at the name Draco gave him while Ginny and Hermione glared at him almost ferociously. Mr. Grant did not notice the looks of contempt. He was happy to show them the house.

He led them through the foyer and into the spacious living room. 

"The entire place was built with slabs of sandstone and granite imported from Egypt by a man who was an Egyptologist during the late eighteen hundreds. When the second war hit England the home was sold by the elderly scientist to help fund the his retirement to Canada. 

"The home was purchased by my father during the time I was off fighting the Germans as a proud member of the Royal Air Force."

"Oh that's lovely," Hermione smiled.

"Yes. My father was an old banker who fell in love with the mystical feel of the house. He built a massive bomb shelter underneath just in case the bombs made it that far inland, and had it prepped for nuclear fallout throughout the fifties."

"With such a novelty of a home and such protection why have you decided to sell, if you don't mind me asking." Hermione said. 

"I have no family."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Terrible war accident took my bollocks." Arthur and Draco cringed. 

"I don't really want to sell, but when I die it would be a waste to just let it go to the government. However, I intended to retire to a cozy little hamlet in northern Scotland once the house was sold. Live it up while I still can off the profits. I tell you then, young lady. Whatever shack I hole myself up into the Government can have." 

Hermione, Ginny, and Arthur all smiled at him as he mumbled on about his plans while Draco barely acknowledged his existence, his eyes looking over the smooth stone walls and examining the craftsmanship.

Hieroglyphics were painted on all the walls. The one's in the room they now occupied told the story of, oddly enough, Henry the Eighth. Not a single one of the four thought that normal.

The home had six rooms, four bathrooms, a library, study, kitchen, dinning, loft, a conservatory on the roof, a basement, and a three car garage. On the outside was a large walled in garden with mausoleum style benches, a pyramid like fountain, and several sphinx and obelisk statues serving as doorjambs took up the entire back yard.

"All the furnishing are staying by the way. What need have I for sixteen beds? You do do that, don't you."

"I see no issue in purchasing the furniture with the house." Draco said.

Mr. Grant then led them down into the shelter through a secret passageway behind a built in wall sarcophagus rendition of King Tutankhamun. He explained that this was the true reason the house was so expensive. The shelter housed another six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a eat in kitchen, three large storage facilities, a generator room, and a room that housed the water sanitation and air ventilation devices. 

There was also a hidden garage that was large enough for two cars. It's doorway came out of the hillside and was cleverly camouflaged by bushes. The walls of the entire shelter were made of one foot of concrete reinforced with six inches of steel plating. 

Draco was slightly impressed with the entire house and began asking questions about the home while Hermione and Ginny explored the shelter a bit more.

"I think it's a thousand times nicer than the Argo," Ginny said as she entered the kitchen.

"Of course you do. The Argo is a sewer, this is a manor in the shape of an ancient Egyptian temple."

"I would rather Artie and mum live here, that's for sure," Ginny said as she examined the counter tops and cupboard space. "At least it's clean."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "It doesn't matter how often you scrub there's always more ick to remove. Even after the house elves did their best its still gooey in there."

"This place would be best for Collin as well. Maybe set it up to serve as a medical center or something like that."

"I think Malfoy's going to buy it. He seemed a little interested."

"It helps that the place doesn't look like a traditional muggle home."

"True. Malfoy would have probably snubbed his nose at it otherwise."

"I think that's part of the reason dad chose this place over the other's."

"We're done here, people," Draco said as he entered the room with Arthur and Mr. Grant.

"I should be out of here by the end of the month," Mr. Grant said.

"Can someone meet with you on the thirtieth to finish signing the paperwork and see you off," Draco asked.

"Yes sir. How about around ten thirty in the morning. That should give me time to once over the house."

"Sound's good. One of us will meet with you then, Mr. Grant," Draco said as he took Mr. Grants hand and shook it briskly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." 

"Weasleby?" Hermione sneered once they were out of sight of Mr. Grant.

"Yeah. And what's up with Plopper?" Ginny demanded.

"I figured if I was taking a name frome my past you should too." Draco smirked.

"I thought it was charming. Luvmuggle. Yes." Arthur grinned. "Let's be on our way. We have many other places to see."

* * *

Fifteen homes were purchased in a new suburban housing community of fifty homes that was located just outside of London. Six of the homes in the community were already inhabited while the rest had yet to be sold. This made it easy to slip in unnoticed and set up a large operation without anyone's knowledge. 

Draco chose to keep two of the homes for safehouses and sell the others through his new business. He named the largest of the homes Claiborne and the smaller Stratford. 

The next place they visited was a large farm west of Edinburgh. One three bedroom house, a barn, fifty acres of farming soil, and a mile wide lake. More then enough space to build several green houses. Draco, with a wicked smirk, dubbed the Chicken Farm.

Three of the four commercial buildings were purchased as well. The first was a run down light house on a small, barely noticeable, scarcely inhabited island west of the most northern tip of Scotland. So much damage had been done to the building that the owners had decided to scrap it. So, Draco bought the nothing of an island and named it North Shore. 

The second was a run down apartment house not unlike Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was located in Leeds. It had once been a retirement home until twenty some odd years before when a fire killed the majority of the population. It was beyond muggle saving, but not beyond magic. Draco named it Fallmont Heights. 

The last was an unused warehouse on a southwest Irish docking city, where they now stood.

"Your choices were certainly extensive, Arthur," Draco said as he looked down at him from a mesh catwalk thirty feet above. "I am pleased. This building should serve well as a potions and storage department. There's plenty of ventilation, and enough room to brew two hundred cauldrons if needed."

"It's a good choice. The location is only slightly inhabited, and the smell of fish should drown out any potion fumes if needed," Arthur added.

"We should return to base."

"What shall we call this location, Malfoy," Ginny asked curiously.

"The Dungeon."

* * *

Draco was handed a stack of muggle envelopes by Tomtom. He found within all the papers necessary to gain permission to clear and build his "home office" on the fallen factory above the Argo. He hired several muggles to set up a London office and attorneys and accountants to guard his business through muggle terms. The next piece of mail contained his new credit card. He also discovered in the stack three of the deeds he was expecting, sending the rest on to London. 

Fallmont Heights, Stratford, and Claiborne were now officially his to do with as he pleased. He took the three deeds, the permission papers and his new credit card and left the dorm.

Hermione was still researching online with Arthur and Colin both assisting on the other two laptops. McGonagall was also researching by going through the books from Draco's library. Whimsey and Tonks both had already left. Tonks to seek out Hagrid, and Whimsey back to the Colonies to procure information and wands.

"Alright, listen up, people," Draco called out. Everyone in the room looked up to Draco.

"I have just received three of the deeds. I need help preparing the places for us to move in."

"Which places," Arthur asked.

"Fallmont Heights, Stratford, and Claiborne."

"Right. Stratford and Claiborne only needs some warding and a Fidelius charm. We could have it ready in a matter of hours. Fallmont Heights will need a bit more work. Maybe days."

"Professor, did you by any chance come across any books on home decorating in my family library?"

"No."

"Could you look. I know there is a collection in there. I came across it once. It should be filed under Benjamin Overtons Home Collection."

"All seven books?"

"Yes."

"I will find it."

"Let's get Claiborne ready now and move several people into it. There are three rooms. I think Fluer, and Molly should go."

"You want to get rid of my mum," Ginny sneered. "Hey wait. You called her by her name."

"Yeah, Weaslette. That's the funny thing about names. Sometimes people use them."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Read any more into it and you'll regret it."

* * *

Fluer held her son close as she walked through the house she would now be calling home. She was glad to be out of the bunker. At least here they could live without the smell. 

Molly found herself standing in the kitchen with Draco, a sad look on her features. 

"Don't worry, Molly," Draco said. "Your kitchen will be brought to you. I'll see to that."

Molly smiled at Draco. "I don't care what the other's think, Draco. You're a good boy."

"Repeat that to any one and I'll deny it."

"All is set," Arthur said as he walked into the room, Fluer and McGonagall following him. "All that's left is the Fidelius. Let's get it over with."

"Are you sure you know how, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy. I'll have you know I preformed the charm three times in my life, and not a single one was botched. I don't intend my record to be flawed. Now, who will be the secret keeper?"

"Fluer will."


	15. 014 Battle of Finnigan Grove

014 Battle of Finnigan Grove

* * *

April 25, 2000

* * *

Once Fallmont Heights was charmed Justin, Colin, and the Twins took up residence, this time with Arthur serving as secret keeper. Fred and George set to work repairing the upper building with the home improvement books from Draco's library while Justin began setting up office in the lower floors with the help of Colin.

Stratford was set up to accommodate Draco as a home base for his Lucius Masquerade. He then decided to have Malfoy manor further clensed when he ordered his house elves to set the house on fire and let it burn. He then went to the Ministry in a fury about the incident knowing no one would care. 

His aunt Belletrix offered him a guest room until he set up new residence. He took her up on it as a means to getting himself back into the circle. 

Whimsey returned with wands for the new additions of the Argonauts and all the data needed to build a private floo network and how to unplot areas. With him he brought a recruit to run the floo for them. A staunch American CMA witch by the name of Anne Jones.

Other than that little had happened until Hermione busted into the war room where everyone was having lunch. 

"Where is Draco, I need his credit card," she cried happily.

"He is masquerading for his aunty," Fred said.

"I have his card. He left it to me before he left." Molly said as she placed a plate of baked veal on the table.

"What do you need it for," Arthur asked, his eyes not leaving his plate.

"I figured out the perfect weapon to use in our campaign against the Azkaban guards and I need to purchase them."

"Oh. Well I suppose," Molly said as she took the card out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione. "But only because it is for the 'cause' or whatever you kids are calling it." Hermione took Draco's credit card and ran off, swooping by a house elf carrying a pile of mail addressed to Black Realty.

"Wonder what's got her so excited," George said. Fred didn't bother with George's question as he stood up to follow Hermione. George grabbed his plate and ran after his brother.

"Don't forget you boys have training in half an hour." Whimsey called after them

When the twins entered the girls dorm Hermione was already filling out security pages for the weapon she had found.

"What'd you find, Hermione," George asked as he leaned over and peeked at the screen.

"Ohh," Hermione cried giddily. "Look at this."

She pulled up a page and the twins bent low, looking at the screen over her shoulders.

All three of them wore almost identical grins.

* * *

Arthur opened the mail. As second in command of Black Realty Draco had left him in control of the company while he was away.

"Ahh, the Dungeon and North Shore are now ours." Arthur said.

"The we should get them set up."

"According to these plans North Shore is to be the Floo hub."

"That's your cue, Anne."

"Yes, sir." she said. 

Whimsey, Anne, and Arthur got to work on the floo immediately and had a four way connection between the houses and the Argo up only two days before. They then spent the last couple of days unplotting the safe houses and the Argo.

* * *

Fluer was sitting up in her room. Artie woke up crying and she had just gotten him back to sleep and was getting ready to return to bed. It was then she felt the coin around her neck heat up.

Ginny was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She reached out of her covers for it and turned it on.

"Hello," she muttered.

"Ginny, it's Draco," a voice called out over the phone.

Ginny sat up and threw the covers off of her. The coin she wore around her neck was warm. She new something was wrong.

"What's wrong," she asked. 

"I'm over at Finnigan's place for that dark revel that Lestrange set up."

Ginny threw her legs out of bed and waited for Draco to continue, that was until recognition dawned on her.

"The Finnigan's? You mean Seamus?"

"Yeah. Seems Finnigan's mum upset someone at the Ministry. They were setting fire to the brewery when I arrived. The Finnigan's are locked in the house. They need help. It looks like the Death Eater's intend to light up the place with them in it."

"How many Death Eaters?"

"Ten including Lestrange, Nott, Macnair and four kids. Death Eater's in training no doubt."

"We're on our way," Ginny said as she hung up. "Hermione, get up."

"What," Hermione sat up quickly. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Dark revel at Seamus's. Ten Death Eaters looking to burn the family alive."

"I'll get Whimsey." Hermione half shouted. "We need to leave now."

Ginny nodded and ran to the hearth, flooing to Claiborne. She ran into her father's room.

"Daddy, wake up." 

"What is happening," her mother asked sleepily. Arthur was not in bed with her. Fluer threw open her door and came out.

"My coin is activated!" She cried out.

"Death Eater attack."

"Here," Molly shot up and reached for her wand. 

"No, at Seamus's. We need to go help them. Where's dad?"

"He had to go with Whimsey to prepare one of the other safe houses."

"What! We don't have time to hunt them down now!"

"Use your phone." Fluer suggested.

"I'll try, but if they're casting the Fidelus or unploting charms there is no way I'll reach him. I have to leave now."

"I am coming with you," Fluer said as she retreated back into her room.

"What about Artie," Ginny asked as Fluer began to dress.

"I am sure Molly will not mind watching him."

They all flood back to the Argo, except Ginny, who went to summon her brother's.

"They're coming," Ginny said as she stepped into the War Room. The twins came through seconds later with Colin and Justin. Everyone was talking loudly in the confusion of the moment.

"Ok, so everyone's going," Hermione called out over everyone's voices.

"All except mum, dad, Whimsey, Justin, and Colin," Ginny said. "I tried to get hold of dad and Whimsey but there is a magical interference."

"That's what the D.A. coins are for." Hermione said with thick exasperation.

"Nice, Ginny." Fred chided.

"Piss off. I didn't feel the help summons in my sleep. Hermione, as brilliant as the coins are they need to get your attention better. Dad and Whimsey may not have even noticed."

"Calm down, Ginny. I'm still working on the charms, and the weapons, and the planning. I cannot do it all at once!"

"Let's not argue." Fluer said as she stepped into the room followed by a frantic looking Molly. "The Finnagins are in danger."

"Very well," Hermione said "Justin. Go back to the Heights and get your infirmary ready just in case." 

"Mum, could you prepare a nice breakfast for our return," Ginny asked his mother.

"B-but what if you don't return? What if your all killed or captured," she asked, her brow drawn into a worried furrow.

"Nothing can keep me from returning, mum." George said as he drew Molly into a tight embrace.

"Are we ready," Fred asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Mrs. Weasley, can you summon your husband and Whimsey and tell them what has happened?"

Molly just nodded as George let his mother slip from his arms, tears streaming her cheeks.

* * *

Draco watched as the four children wandered off from the group of Death Eater's as he approached. 

"Where have you been, Lucius," Bellatrix demanded.

"I heard a noise on the road." Draco said. Bellatrix raised her eyebrow in question. "It was a deer. Where are the children off to?"

"I sent them to play with the farm animals," Bellatrix said. "A perfect opportunity to practice their curses."

"Indeed."

"Brew," Macnair asked as he reached a bottle of the Finnigan's drink.

"I never partake in the halfbreed's liquor. Only that of the most pristine has ever passed a Malfoy's lips."

"I agree. Burn it all, Walden," Bellatrix ordered. "Take Trevor and Sylvia with you."

"I desire to watch the children practice. Perhaps I can present them with a few pointer's."

"Why would you care, Lucius?"

"Because they are the future, and if they cannot preform to my expectations they could never even hope to be worthy to take up our Dark Lords cause."

"Very good, Lucius. But do not dally. I have a feeling you will not want to miss the finale. It will be a blast, with an orchestra of screams."

"I look forward to it."

"Avada Kedavra," a boy of fifteen yelled. A green light shot from the tip of his twisted black wand and into the breast of a rooster. The bird fell dead instantly.

"Good shot, Mulciber," his companion, a thirteen year old girl by the name of Yaxley cheered. 

"Your go, Carrows," Mulciber challenged.

"I'll one up you," the sixteen year old boy jibbed. He aimed his wand at the chickens and took his time in the casting of the killing curse. The green light clipped off the head of one chicken and smacked a pig in the next stall over, both animals died instantly.

"Oh," Yaxley said. "He's rather good at that, don't you think Dolohov?"

"Pfft," twelve year old Dolohov waved his hand in disgust. "Killing little animals who cannot defend themselves is weak."

"That so, Dolohov," Carrows sneered.

"Yeah that's so. Now when you kill a full grown wizard who poses a real threat, then I'll applaud you."

"Don't listen to him, Carrows," Mulciber said. "He's just jealous that he can't use curses like everyone else."

"Yeah, Mulciber. All Dolohov can do is brew potions that turn his hair greasy."

"And even that he fails at. Must be hard being a squib."

"Screw you, Carrows," Dolohov snapped as he turned and left. He stomped off towards the woods.

"He's such a useless waste. He can't even use magic." Dolohov heard behind him.

"You know he has so little magic potential that he only got into Hogwarts because his dad's old mates with Headmaster Snape," Yaxley said. "And his daddy's the only reason he was permitted to tag along."

* * *

"Seem's a shame burning all this brew," Trevor said as he scoured the racks of the storage house.

"Maybe, but those are our order's," Walden said.

"Couldn't we swipe a few," Trevor asked.

"I don't care. Just don't let that bitch see the bottles."

Trevor grinned as he began bagging the bottle closest to him.

"No, Trevor," Sylvia snapped, smacking the bottle out of his hands. It fell to the ground and shattered. 

"The hell," Trevor shouted.

"Get the older bottle's. Their better fermented."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

"I'm not a squib," Dolohov grumbled to himself as he found a stump to sit on. "I just don't agree with their ways."

"Then why don't you do something about it." a deep masculine voice drawled.

Dolohov turned towards the voice and looked into the face of a pointed face man with blonde hair.

"G-governor Malfoy, sir," Dolohov cried out. He jumped up from the stump and dropped to his knees.

"I'm so sorry, Governor. I did not mean.. to be weak," the boy whisperd the last of his words as he dropped his head to the ground.

"It is not a weakness to disagree, boy. Anyone can play at being a Slytherin, following the stronger ones out of fear or the promise of power," Draco sneered in thought. "That is true weakness. A true Slytherin is a cynic to everything, cautious and calculating. Prepared to slither in the direction against the crowd."

Dolohov looked up at Draco and watched as he sat on the stump previously occupied by him. He sat up and listened. 

"That is what was so intriguing about my son's actions against the Dark Lord. It was as if he knew that Potter would prevail."

Dolohov took in what Draco had said. He thought about the way he was treated by others and of all the things he wanted out of life.

"Governor. May I ask?"

"But of course."

"What your saying is it's ok to not be a Death Eater."

"Yes."

"Governor. I know that sometimes these revel's are necessary to keep the.. 'lesser element' under control. But I am not cut out for this work. I want to be a potions master, not a torturer."

"Indeed."

"Is there anyway I can do that instead of being a D.E.?

"You are asking if there is any way you can avoid your father's wrath."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"There," Fluer said as he pointed to the house. Three Death Eater's were standing outside a burning building smoking cigarettes and drinking the Finnigans Brew. Their masks were off and Hermione was able to identify them.

"That's Walden Macnair, Trevor Redding, and Silvia Tinston. Macnair is the only true threat of the three. The other two are not very powerful wizards. We should be careful none the less." 

"Right. We should take them out quickly. That should even the odds a bit." Fluer whispered.

"Leave that to us," Ginny said as she grabbed George and Hermione's sleeves stepped forward. 

"If we can reach that barn over there we could easily sneak up on them," Ginny said.

"Then let's go," George said.

They moved back through the woods twenty feet then cut across and back up behind the barn.

"There they are," Fred said, pointing to three figures sneaking up behind the barn. He and Fluer watched as the three disappeared around the far side. 

Ginny moved around a hay stack, got on her stomach and crawled up to an open door way in the barn. She peaked into it then pulled back quickly. She moved silently back to her companions.

"There's three of them in there," Ginny whisper in panic. "And in plain sight of the other three. What do we do?" 

"Duck under that invisibility cloak," George suggested.

"Only two of us would fit."

"Wait here. I have a plan." George said. Ginny and Hermione watched George moved into stack of hay.

"Meow." Ginny heard. 

"Meow." Hermione cocked her head.

"Meow."

"What's he, retarded," Ginny said.

"Meow," George said again.

"Oi, hear that," one of the Death Eater's in the barn said.

"Meow."

"Sounds like a wee puss. That should be much more fun than these cocks."

"Meow."

"I agree, Mulciber. It will run and hide. Let's hunt it. First one to kill it wins a bottle of Ogden's."

"Ohh, can I participate," a girl asked.

"Meow."

"Why not."

"Look. It's in the hay bail. Set it on fire. That should draw it out."

"Oh, no," Hermione gasped. "We have to help him."

"I'll go around and sneak up on them, you prepare to back George up."

"Fine." Hermione said. She readied her wand while Ginny threw on the invisibility cloak and started around the barn.

"Meow, meow, meow," George said frantically as a bolt of flame shot from one of the boy's wands. The hay began to burn and he jumped up, his wand trained on one of the boys.

"Meow." George said menacingly at the kids. The kids stepped back, eyes wide in shock. 

Hermione came George's side, Ginny ambushing the Death Eater's from behind. The fire quickly spread to the barn before anyone could react. 

"Avada ka-" the two boys started at the same time stopping when Ginny stunned one. The other two turned to her to retaliate. George and Hermione quickly stunned their exposed backs.

"Meow," George growled defiantly at the three bodies. Ginny turned over the Death Eater she had hit onto his back and gasped.

"He's just a kid." George scowled. He thought back to the curse the boy was preparing to throw at him.

"Malfoy did mention that there were kids here," Ginny sighed. He was about to gather the three and bind them together when the burning side of the barn came down with a crash. 

Ginny and was knocked over while George was far enough back to avoid the building. Ginny sat up and looked around towards the three drinking Death Eaters. Two laughed at the fallen building while the third went back into the wine cache. Ginny looked over towards her brother then froze.

* * *

"Sounds as if we missed the beginning," Draco said at the sound of the barn falling in the distance. Dolohov frowned at Draco.

"Let me tell you something, boy," Draco said as his polyjuice wore off. 

Dolohov's eyes went wide and he scuffled away.

"Sometimes it is better to defy your father and live life how you choose."

"Your Draco Malfoy. I remember you. My father used to bring me to your father's house for meetings. Y-you used to bully me."

"I bullied everyone, Dimitri. You were no different. Listen, my father was an idiot. He willingly followed an overzealous halfbreed in hopes of gaining power. Thing is, my father became a slave. He drug my families name through the mud. He didn't care for anything but the Dark Lord, and in the end it got him killed."

Dimitri stared up at Draco, taking in everything he had said.

"How did you escape your father's wrath?"

"I didn't. He imprisoned me. Claimed I was dead. I was freed and he was killed. You need to decide for yourself how to handle this, Dimitri."

* * *

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny cried. Laying at her feet was the head of one of the boys, his eyes still open and looking up at her. Her gut turned and she couldn't hold it. She got to her knees and hunched over. George wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled her hair back with the other.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he whispered as he pushed himself back to his feet. He felt tears pooling in his eyes as he looked down at the dead boy. Beside the boy was something he hadn't expected to see. 

Hermione. 

Part of the burning building was laying across her legs and she had a large gash across her temple. George rushed to move the wood off of her legs and pulled her out from under it.

"Hey, kids. You having fun over there," a man called from the other side of the burning barn.

"I would assume that's our target," Ginny spat. George looked to Ginny as he lifted Hermione farther from the flames.

"We cannot allow him to notify the other's," she gasped out. She stood and pointed her wand through the flames George doing the same as soon as he set Hermione down.

"Righto, Ginny," George said.

"Stupify."

"What just happened over there," Fluer asked as she watched the barn burn.

"I don't know, but the other Death Eater's are ignoring it." Fred's phone buzzed then.

"Yes," he answered.

"Fred," Ginny said. "We had trouble at the barn. We just took out five Death Eater's. One of them's dead, and we have one more to get."

"They took out five Death Eater's," Fred told Fluer.

"Good." Fluer smirked.

"Hermione's been hurt real bad." Ginny continued. "We're coming back."

"Is she alright?" Fred demanded frantically.

". . . I don't know."

* * *

"Stay here, boy. Out of the way," Draco said. He moved past the kneeling child.

"But if I do not participate my father will kill me."

"Trust me. You do not want to be present for this." Draco said as he took a drink of the polyjuice and started away. 

"Oh," he called over his shoulder. "And if you don't want me to kill you, don't tell a soul about me."

Dimitri nodded with a gulp and watched wide eyed as Draco disappeared through the trees.

Draco returned to the forest line. He looked over the burning farm and was disgusted. 

He made his way towards the burning barn and look down at the severed head that caught his attention. 

"Brat," he sneered, then eyed Ginny a few feet away. He approached her calmly.

"Malfoy," Ginny said shakily.

"We need to find a way to get the Finnigan's out." he said then sneered down at Hermione who was laying in George's arms. "What happened to Granger."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you cared," George snorted.

"Not likely, Weasel."

"The barn fell on her."

"Great. Get her out of here, she's slowing us down."

"Asshole," George snapped as he lifted Hermione and headed back into the woods. 

"There is still a Death Eater in the store room. He could notify the other's."

"I'll deal with him. I won't get caught as easily as you as I am supposed to be here." Draco sneered as he turned and headed towards the store room. 

He stepped over two stunned Death Eater's before entering. Macnair was pouring bottle after bottle of Finnigan's Brew on the ground. He looked up at Draco and grinned.

"Hey, Malfoy. Is this great or what?" Macnair said. "Just like old times."

"Yes." Draco agreed. "Just like old times. Let us stand back and start this aflame."

Macnair threw two more bottles on the ground as he climbed the steps. "Care to do the honor's, Malfoy."

"I would at that, but this is your job. Do it yourself." Draco said. Macnair shrugged as he pointed his wand at the store room and threw a small spark at it. The floor erupted in flames and he began laughing in joy. 

Draco took several steps back as the flames engulfed the room and pointed his wand at Macnair.

"Silencio." Draco cast. Macnair, upon hearing the charm and noticing his voice disappear, looked over to Draco. 

"Expelliarmus." 

Macnair's wand flew from his hand and fell into the flames. He eyed Draco evilly before reaching out to grab him. Draco sidestepped then grabbed Macnair by the neck. He pulled him up then pushed the silenced Death Eater into the flames. He felt a sense of sick satisfaction as he watched Macnair burn.

He stepped out of the store room when the heat became too much and looked down at the two stunned Death Eaters by the door.

'May as well,' Draco thought to himself. 'I've already killed one, why not two more.'

He pointed his wand at one stilled body. "Morbilicorpus!"

The body of Sylvia lifted then fell into the burning room. Trevor's followed. Draco closed the door behind him and looked over to the house.

He sighed as he pulled out the muggle phone. "All I ever wanted for myself was to drink wine and have sex beside my pool with my own little harem of voluptuous blondes. Am I doing that? No. I'm stuck here killing my father's old friends."

Draco dialed Ginny's number.

"Yes."

"About time. Listen, I'm going to distract to other Death Eater's while you get the Finnigan's out. Got it."

"Sure. Give us a minute."

"Call back when your ready."

Draco hung up the phone and looked around him. He saw a burning log on the ground and a plan formed in his head.

* * *

"Draco's going to distract them. We need to get into that house now." Ginny said.

"There," Fluer said as she pointed to an open window on the second floor of the house. "If we can get someone through there we can portkey the Finnigan's out."

"What do you suggest? That window is in plain sight of the Death Eater's, even if Draco does draw them out towards his position." Fred said.

"Besides, there is no guarantee all the Death Eater's will go to Draco." George added.

"It's too risky." Fred said.

"Any other ideas?" Fluer heatedly added. "I would love to hear them."

"Fuck idea's. Risk is a part of the job." Ginny growled.

"Ginny." George sighed.

"Get me a broom." Ginny ordered.

"We don't have a broom. And it's still too risky." Fred snapped back.

"Fred-"

"No Ginny. I will not watch my sister risk her life like that."

"You watched me go off after those other three Death Eater's."

"That's right, Frederick." Fluer smirked. 

"And who else are you going to find with seeker skills like mine. I can nail that window. I know it."

"Alright, Ginny," Fred sighed.

"Fred, take Hermione to Justin. Then bring a broom back. Hurry now." Ginny ordered.

Fred popped into the apparation room at the Argo then ran to the floo connection. Molly jumped up from her seat where she was bouncing little Arty.

"Oh, Hermione. What happened."

"I'll tell you latter, mum. Got to get her to Fallmont Heights."

Fred flooed over and placed Hermione on one of the beds. Justin rushed to her side immediately.

"I'm in a hurry, burning building fell on her," Fred gasped out in a rush the ran up to his room and grabbed the broom hidden there. He ran back down to the floo and returned to the Argo where he could apparate back to the war party.

He heard his mother cry, "Arthur, you'd best hurry. Our children are dying."

"Molly! What is happening?" McGonagall called as she rushed into the room. He apparated then.

The sight of his mother and Professor faded into the sight of his family crouching behind a bush. With the pop of his apparation Ginny flipped around wide eyed.

"Damnit Fred! Scared the hell out of me!" Ginny snapped.

"Got the broom." he huffed and held it out to her.

"Give the signal, George."

* * *

Draco had torn his clothing and burnt it in places. He smeared ash on his entire body and through his hair. He laid on the ground and rolled in the dirt for effect. He then waited for the call.

When it came he put on the best show of his life.

"Belle, quick!" 

Belletrix looked over towards the plea. She was shocked to see Lucius running towards her, his entire demeanor shaken.

"Lucius. What happened." 

"Attack," he cried. "One of the children is dead."

"What!" Belletrix screeched. "Show me!"

* * *

"Ginny, they're all leaving. Go now."

Ginny nodded from her position above the others and took off in a bolt of air.

She flew quickly through the woods and out over the farm. She maneuvered herself into position and with her seeker skill slipped in through the window, crashing into the far wall in the room. She laid on the ground, air knocked completely from her lungs. 

Downstairs Lavender and Seamus looked up at the ceiling.

"Their inside, Seamus," Lavender cried, her galleon cluched in her hand.

He released his dead mother from his hands and stood up, drawing his wand.

* * *

"My son," Mulciber yelled. "Who did this, Lucius!"

"I did not see. They came from behind."

"Forget it. Get your son out of here, Mulciber. Where are the other's?"

"Damnit, Bella, I don't know." Draco growled. 

"Fine. We will destroy that house before anything else goes wrong." Belletrix sneered. She then caught something out of the corner of her eye. A single tear.

"Are you crying, girl?" she snapped at Yaxley.

"No, Matron."

"You are. Death Eater's do not cry." she sneered as she pointed her wand at the girl. "Crucio!"

Yaxley dropped to her knees in pain. 

"Bella, enough. Let her parent's deal with it."

"Fine," she said, but let the curse linger a few second longer.

* * *

"G-ginny."

"Oww."

"How did you-"

"Nev-evermind," Ginny groaned as Seamus helped her up. "Where's Lav."

"Downstairs."

"Get her.. quick. I.. I have a p-portkey."

* * *

"It was a failed raid. The entire thing." Belletrix growled.

It was three hours after the attack. The fires had been doused the second she noticed no screaming from within the house. One body was found in the house. Only one. Mrs. Finnagins. The only other bodies found were in the Store Room. Three of her own. This made her blood boil.

"We will find who did it, Bella."

"Oh, yes we shall." she snarled up at him the stomped away. Draco walked back into the woods to where he had left Dimitri.

"I have decided what to do about my problem." Dimitri said the second he saw Draco come through without anyone following him. 

"Is that so."

"Take me with you." Draco looked at him with confusion, though it didn't show.

"This is not a charity, kid."

"I want to help. Please."

Draco looked down at the boy and felt pity.

"Why should I?"

"I can help. I'm real good at potions. Headmaster Snape says my style reminds him of himself. I'm taking sixth year N.E.W.T. level classes already and I'm only in my second year."

'That is impressive.' Draco thought to himself. 'He could be useful after all.' 

Draco smirked at Dimitri. 

"Fine. But we have to hurry." Draco said as he took hold of Dimitri and double apparated.

* * *

Molly fretted over Ginny, whose head had swollen up and was nearly all purple. McGonagall had run to summon Arthur and Whimsey. They had arrived only moments before.

"I feel like a lump." Ginny whispered to herself.

"Shh, baby. No more talking." Molly coddled.

"Molly we need to get her to Justin." McGonagall said.

"Her mother can take better care of her than any one!" Molly snapped.

"Molly." Arthur soothed.

"Where the hell were you when you were needed!"

"We came the second we were called."

"You came late. Again!"

"Molly."

"Oh, Arthur. Our daughter."

"She saved lives, Molly. Now let Justin do his job."

"Fine." Molly whispered as Arthur carried his daughter to the floo. "But I'm coming too."

"Well that entire night went just lovely." Fluer said as she flopped down into a chair. Whimsey and McGonagall joined her just as Draco entered the room, a young boy following him.

"Whose that, Malfoy?" George demanded. Fluer leapt up and pulled her wand at the sight of the boy's Death Eater robes.

"Whoa there, Frenchie. He is not a threat."

"My name is Dimitri Dolohov." Dimitri extended his hand. Fluer looked at it for a moment before reacting.

"Um, ok.. but why are you here?" she demanded. Dimitri went to drop his hand, slightly miffed that no one accepted it, when Whimsey took it. Dimitri opened his mouth to answer.

"Because he does not agree with his father's ways." Draco interrupted before Dimitri could say a word. "He thinks he could be of some assistance to us. Interview him. Tell me if I'm wrong. I'm going to bed."

Fluer, McGonagall, and Whimsey watched Draco leave then looked at each other before turning their gazes back on Dimitri. He was smiling up at them.


End file.
